When hunters become the prey
by DustR25
Summary: AU where Vanellope snapped from the years of bullying and torment. Follow the sugar racers as they endure what Vanellope has planned.
1. Chapter 1

_Note: This is my first story and I have had this idea for a while so I decided to write and see how it goes, also bare in mind I used Microsoft word for this story, and this story was inspired by a good story called "Surviving a game called hunger" by Animatedrose and I highly recommend reading it._

 **Prologue**

(Torvald narrating) "For years they had tortured Vanellope, the glitch, the one King Candy said would bring about our unplugging, Taffyta, Candlehead, Rancis, the whole lot of them tormented her everyday, while Sticky and I just watched, but when Vanellope said she forgave everyone we all bought it, none of us could've known that behind that white smile was a horrible plan in motion."

Torvald would look up at the monitor and locked at the lock and barricaded door as she was hiding in the castle's surveillance room looking at all the monitors that let her see anywhere in sugar rush her beloved game as she'd look back down at the journal she found laying around and decided to write some more.

"If I die here hopefully whoever reads this will find out what happened here, the fear, confusion, the terror, like I said before the day Vanellope became a real racer again she said we were all forgiven, guess it was only temporarily, turn the page to find out more.

 **End Prologue**

 _So what has happened in sugar rush?_

 _Just what has Vanellope done?_

 _Found out more with the next chapter._

 _Reviews would be appreciated and if you ever wish to PM me go right ahead._


	2. Chapter 2

_I decided to post chapter one now as I made the prologue way to short so without further delay let's jump right back into this._

 **Chapter One**

(Where we left off)

"Good you decided to keep reading so allow me to explain where this all started."

Torvald would suddenly jolt as she hears a terror shriek not to far away and looks at the monitor to see Candlehead fleeing for her kart.

"Guessing _she_ found Candlehead." She'd say to herself as Candlehead takes off in her kart and Torvald goes back to writing.

"I'm still in shock from what happened, it was a few mere hours ago that we had finished our first day racing with Vanellope who won 19 of the 20 goddamn races, the sun had started going down when I noticed Vanellope watching us leave, I didn't think anything of it well not until she gave me a evil grin, I felt uncomfortable for a moment and I was about to ask her why she was doing that when I heard Taffyta scream, I quickly turned around and saw she was caught in a bear trap and that's when I realized it, this wasn't a simple minded prank which I had hoped it was, but that hope was shattered when I noticed Vanellope holding a sword with a candy cane blade and then she uttered a two words that still echo in my ears, "Your first!" I think it was at that moment I finally realized she was talking to me and I also realized everyone scattered."

(Switching from her perspective to a general point of view of what happened)

Vanellope slowly began walking towards the frightened Torvald twirling her sword as she did. "I've waited a long time for this."

Torvald would respond in utter fear. "B-but y-you said you forgave us, why are you doing this?!"

Vanellope's grin only grew wider as she glitched over to Taffyta and knock her to the ground.

"It's quite simple Torvald, years of torment and abuse at the hands of all of you made me snap, I had this planned for years, though I must admit I always thought it'd be more difficult but since I'm the true leader of this game I get to do what I want, and know what I really want Torvald?"

Torvald would be silent for a moment before responding.

"Look whatever it is you'll get it, you don't need this, I know they did it for well over a decade but you need to prove you're the stronger one by not getting revenge, please Vanellope."

Taffyta would glare at Torvald. "You were involved as well hypocrite!"

Torvald would glare back. "Not helping"

Vanellope would let out a sinister laugh scaring both of the fear-stricken racers more.

"You don't get it Torvald, what I really want is to hear your screams of pain…."

She'd plunge her sword into Taffyta's chest as the racer would scream in pain as she'd die an agonizing painful death, Vanellope would pull the sword out of her first victim only to notices Torvald was gone.

(Torvald's perspective and she's writing)

"I have to admit, Taffyta kinda had it coming but not even she deserved that, all I know is watching her die that way is gonna haunt my dreams for awhile…..well if I survive this and ever sleep again, after Taffyta's demise I ran as fast as I could, I kinda figured since most of the guards are at the exit none would be in the castle, turns out my hunch was right but just incase I came to the surveillance room locked the door barricaded it and found this journal that your reading right now, I can say for the moment the only racer Vanellope claimed so far is Taffyta, but I'll only start making entries when one happens to meet their end, it's grim I know but I highly doubt all of us will last what is gonna be a long night, I hope and pray I'll get to see the sun rise, but for now I should keep tabs on Vanellope"

With that she'd close the journal and begin looking through the monitors for Vanellope.

 **End chapter one**

 _Hope you enjoy reading this chapter 2 will be out soon._


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the second chapter, who's next and what has Vanellope planned for them? Time to find out._

 _As always the only thing I own is the plot._

 **Ch.2 A Toasty Demise**

(As always a continuation of where we left off)

Torvald would scan the monitors hoping to find Vanellope as she makes anther entry in her journal.

"Vanellope has either hacked the monitors or she's using the darkness to her advantage I haven't seen her since she killed Taffyta, sticking on that topic it seems Vanellope has only gotten her, but that's kind of understandable seeing how everyone ran in opposite directions, but if she truly planned all this out she must just be toying with us, I hope this hunch doesn't turn out to be true."

Torvald would sigh and look back up at the monitor and watches as Candlehead would floor it down the royal raceway

"Way to be obvious ditz."

Torvald would fall silent as a sweet seeker would obliterate the side of Candlehead's birthday cake themed kart sending her into a spiral.

Torvald would zoom in and would spot Vanellope on the side of the race track and slowly walked to the now wrecked Candlehead.

Vanellope would struggle to hold in her fit of laughter. "Of all places to drive to like the mountains where I'm sure Adorabeezle is, Taffy Swamp where I saw Swizzle go, or maybe even the junkyard where I'm sure I'll find Gloyd you chose to rather loudly speed down the royal race way?"

Candlehead would slowly crawl out from under her wrecked kart as Torvald would check the monitors and see the 3 racers mentioned were exactly where Vanellope said they were.

"No way how?" Candlehead would get up a few cuts on her face and body.

"C-c-common Vanellope we can talk about this, I know you're a nice person." Vanellope would chuckle.

"I was for a few years but I was pretending for a long while everyone just didn't notice."

Candlehead would gulp. "So how is this gonna end?"

Vanellope would look at her sword stained in Taffyta's blood. "I know you're a ditz but you should have figured it out by now."

With that Candlehead would take off running unsure where too but anywhere away from Vanellope was ok with her Torvald watched with growing horror as Vanellope just kept up by glitching just waiting for Candlehead to run out of steam which didn't take long, Candlehead after a few minutes sprinting would rest against a tree panting,

"Got to keep moving" she'd start walking when Vanellope would suddenly appear infront of her.

"Tired already? Man sometimes when I was running from you guys well when you were in your karts and forced me to run into candy cane forest, sometimes I had to run about 20 minutes before I could actually you know catch my breathe." Candlehead would back away which only made Vanellope grin more.

"Scared?"

Candlehead would take off again in pure fear as Vanellope like before would glitch to catch up with Torvald watching every moment but knowing deep down Candlehead was done for.

"Common Candlehead...Just keep running..."

Candlehead would make it back to the starting line and she'd spot Minty's kart which hadn't been there before but it was a good an option as any for her, shed hear Vanellope not to far behind.

"Don't do it Candlehead just come here and face the consequences of your actions."

Candlehead would make a beeline for Minty's kart only for a couple sweet seekers to obliterate it and sending to the ground covering her and the space around her in fuel

"Good thing her Candle went out" Torvald would tell herself as Vanellope casually walks towards the frightened racer.

"I warned you"

Candlehead would try to stand only to slip and fall, and her fear would turn to pure terror as she'd see Vanellope reaching into her pocket and take out a box of matches.

"I have an idea for your ironic death…."

Candlehead to the best of her ability would get on her knees and plea.

"Please Vanellope! Not like this! Anything but this! Please I beg you!"

Her torment would only make Vanellope laugh,

"Oh Candlehead here's a lesson you should've learned...When you play with fire you'll always get burned!"

She'd light a match and throw it onto the fuel setting poor Candlehead on fire as her screams of pain echo throughout the game as Vanellope would watch Candlehead turn into a charred corpse which would collapse to the ground.

"That what I call nice and toasty"

She'd walk off in search of her next victim as Torvald tearfully opens her journal and begins to write.

"Candlehead you didn't deserve that you will be missed, I just hope no one else meets your fate, come to think of it Vanellope is toying with us, she's just spent all this time finding our exact locations, guess her kill count with rise rapidly, hopefully I make through this, but to find out you'll have to turn the page again…"

 **End Ch.2**

 _So now poor Candlehead has met her demise who will she go for next? The prankster? The daredevil or the Winterpop? Find out in the next chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's the third chapter_

 _Who's in Vanellope's sights now?_

 _Read and find out_

 _As always I own nothing but the plot._

 **Ch.3 The Daredevil's Finale**

(As always a continuation of where we left off)

Torvald would scan the monitors watching Gloyd, Swizzle and Adorabeezle figuring one of those 3 would be Vanellope's next target since she mentioned those 3 to Candlehead before burning her to ashes.

"She must have mentioned those 3 for a reason, is it because everyone else was still moving from place to place and those 3 are just hiding, or was it because she knows a few 'ironic deaths' for them?"

She'd tell herself as she sees Swizzle resting against his kart looking out into the Taffy Swamp trying to clear his head thinking he should be safe for the time being since it's rarely visited.

(Switching to Swizzle's perspective)

"This isn't happening this must be a dream." He'd say to no one in particular as he'd pinch himself to wake up but only hurt himself.

"Guess this is real but if it is when did Vanellope go insane?" He'd think back to the years of torment and abuse she went through and he'd let out a sigh.

"We couldn't have pushed her that far, it was simple bullying things, except for smashing her kart but nothing that could have driven her insane." He'd go silent thinking of those years when Vanellope's voice would break the silence.

"Does physical emotional and physiological abuse count as simple bullying? Cause if so I'm shocked that your shocked that your surprised it drove me insane, but I'm not I'm just getting revenge."

Swizzle would look up and look around as Vanellope's voice echoes throughout the swamp.

"What? Afraid of what you can't see?"

She'd let out a sinister laugh as Swizzle jumps into his kart. "Nope I don't intend to drown in Taffy Swamp today!"

He'd speed down the way he came but still hearing Vanellope's voice all around him.

"I had planned on that but like Candlehead I came up with something far more ironic and far more entertaining."

Swizzle would look around. "What do you mean?"

He'd hear Vanellope's sinister laugher. "You will see but I'm curious to see how long those wheels stay on…."

Swizzle would be confused. "What?" His front right tire would begin loosening to his horror. "Y-you didn't"

Vanellope would laugh. "Loosen the bolts holding your tires together? Indeed I did."

Swizzle would slam the brakes but his tire would pop off and he'd spiral and would be flung from his kart which would hit a tree and he'd hit the ground hard and roll coming to a stop beside it. "Ow"

He'd slowly get up his arms, legs and face covered in scratches, he'd turn and look for Vanellope who'd be standing just a few feet away her sword resting on her shoulder.

"I thought you were used to pain, you are a daredevil so when you fail a stunt and get hurt this must all be regular stuff for you." She'd chuckle as Swizzle backs away.

"What did you mean by ironic death like Candlehead?" He'd ask trying and failing to hide the fear in his eyes.

Vanellope would chuckle. "Oh you know, she ran…a kart blew up…she got covered in fuel..so I set her on fire and watched her burn like a real candle."

Swizzle would pale hearing this, "Just have far have you dropped?!"

Vanellope would glare at him hatred in her eyes. "You're really asking that question?! But I'll answer you stupid question anyway, I had tried to keep my cool throughout the years but it was a losing battle and when you guys destroyed my precious home-made kart, that's when I when I made up my mind, all the plans I made for everyone, The only thing that I needed to do before killing all of you was become a real racer and get replacements."

Swizzle would be confused. "Replacements?"

Vanellope would roll her eyes. "Guess I have to explain everything, but anyway there are secret characters and unlockable characters that King Candy locked away plus Sour Bill showed me the code room and it didn't take long for me to discover making a new character is quite easy so you know what I did?"

Swizzle would be in pure fear. "W-w-what d-did y-y-you d-do?" Vanellope would grin evilly.

"I unlocked all the secret and unlockable characters and all I need to do is tap their code boxes and they're part of the game and I created a few more just so we can have a complete 15racer roster while at the same time I alter and locked away all your code boxes so when you died, you stay dead."

Swizzle would gulp. "Until you decide to bring us back right?"

Vanellope would shake her head. "That's true but with how you guys treated me I won't so when you die, you'll all stay dead….."

Swizzle would be as pale as a ghost and would keep backing away much to Vanellope's delight.

"So the supposedly fearless Swizzle does fear something." She'd laugh.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you, I'll do anything Vanellope I just don't want to die!"

Vanellope would glitch over to him. "It's a little too late for that Swizzle I already planned your big finale!"

She'd hit him with the handle of her sword knocking him out cold as she'd drag him off Torvald watching in terror.

"What does she mean by finale?" She'd tell herself.

(A short time later)

Swizzle would open his eyes and would notices 3 things right away, he'd be bound to the frame of his kart, he'd be gaged and he'd be on top of some sort of ramp as Vanellope walks up and rips off the duct tape covering his mouth.

"Bout time you woke up."

Swizzle would look around. "What did you plan as my –he'd gulp- big finale?"

The sinister smile on Vanellope's face would give him a good idea.

"Oh I made sure it was the greatest stunt of your sorry life, I made a slide that will take you through Taffy swamp with many rings of fire and with many spirals and loops and to top it all of a plummet into Diet Cola Mountain! Plus I also wanted to see how quickly someone can melt so I decided to have your life and stunt end there."

Swizzle would shake his head as Vanellope goes to push a button.

"P-please no"

Vanellope would glare at him. "Sorry but in this case revenge is a dish served hot." Shed push the button and the frame would take off with Swizzle screaming in pure terror as he gets close to the top of the mountain Vanellope would grin. "This is for the Likkity Split"

Through a camera she placed in the mountain she'd watch Swizzle plummet into the burning lava she'd smile and walk off as Torvald would tearfully open her journal and write.

"Me, Sticky and Minty always fought over Swizzle…guessing that won't be a problem anymore, also I realized the arcade doesn't open for at least 6 more hours and Vanellope has killed 3 of us in less than an hour, I really don't like the odds, and I guess I now know that Vanellope plans for us never to race or live again…..permanently but that's all the more reason to try and survive. Hopefully I last but for now I should keep tabs on Vanellope."

She'd close her journal and would go back to scanning her monitors. 

**End ch.3**

 _So Swizzle met his demise but who's next on Vanellope's list and will anyone survive? Tune in next time to find out._

 _As always reviews would be appreciated ._


	5. Chapter 5

**When hunters become the prey**

 _I decided to post chapter 3 and 4 today since tomorrow I would be busy with college and a night class but enough about my life and back to the story_

 _Vanellope is about to go after someone not afraid to fight back but who is it? Time to find out._

 _As always review even if they're negative are always appreciated_

 _And I own nothing but the plot._

 **Ch.4 The Prankster Who Fought Back**

Torvald would see heading in the direction of the junkyard and would see Gloyd setting up traps and other things, she'd open her journal and write. "Gloyd usually runs when he pulls a prank but it seems in this situation he's going to stand and fight, this isn't going to end well I can already see it turning out disastrously." She'd close her journal and would look back at the monitor.

(Switching to Gloyd's perspective)

The Halloween themed racer would be setting up the last of his traps having spent every minute since arriving at the junkyard doing so. "I got to hurry and finish and I just saw Swizzle pass by on something on his way towards a Diet Cola Mountain there's no doubt she saw me while making that god forsaken death ride." He'd cover up pits, spring traps, cherry bombs, even joy buzzers. "I packed the whole lot, everything I ever used for pranking, I'm going to have to use to defeat a girl gone mad, he'd place trip wires at every entrance but not to set off traps but just to give him the advantage of knowing where Vanellope is coming from cause in this situation he'll need every advantage he can get. "Whoops almost forgot these" He'd set some bear traps. "I always have to 'acquire' these from people I'm not going to mention so I wonder how did Vanellope manage to get the one she used on Taffyta?" He'd continue thinking and placing for several more moments before finishing and sitting down for a small break. "Not even pranking King Candy, Taffyta or Rancis has ever gotten me so exhausted or nervous, guess that's because I was never at risk of being killed by them, maybe a day or 2 in the fungeon for pranking king candy, a slap for pranking Taffyta and Rancis trying to give me a lecture on god knows what." He'd chuckle at the memories when a small bell goes off indicating Vanellope had entered the junkyard. "Damn she got over here fast." He'd be silent as the sweet tone Vanellope used when she turned into a princess echoes throughout the junkyard. "Gloyd where are you? Come out come out wherever you are…..You know I'll find you anyway….So come out and let's have a little chat." Gloyd would smirk confidently. "If you say so" He'd tell himself as he'd come out of hiding and would see Vanellope leaning against a stack of rusted old karts. "Wow I thought I was going to have to go in there and drag you out." Gloyd smirks. "Why think that princess?" Vanellope would chuckle. "Think formalities will help?" Gloyd shrugs. "Can't blame a guy for trying plus you never answered my question princess." Vanellope would look around the junkyard before responding. "Mostly due to the fact that every time there was even a little sign of danger you fled and every time you pulled a prank you fled but it was always to the junkyard, where you could easily disappear, you think you were alone when you came here to plan pranks or hide after pulling them?" Gloyd would be silent for a moment. "I always had a feeling I was being watched, but I guess you here to get revenge? Even though I never pranked you." Vanellope would glare at him. "Had you pranked me I would have pranked you back, but instead like the others you chose to hunt me down every day and torment and abuse me, so yea revenge is one of my priorities right now, but your little traps won't help…" Gloyd's confidence would begin disappearing. "What do you mean traps?" Vanellope would hold up a cherry bomb that he had placed at the main entrance. "I have to say, fighting me instead of fleeing is one of the most stupid decisions to make but I'll give you points for bravery and courage." Gloyd backing away. "Guessing that won't be enough points to save my life?" Vanellope would grin evilly. "Not even close my friend…." Gloyd would activate a trap and a few cherry bombs would fly at vanellope who'd have to glitch to avoid them and Gloyd would use the time to flee into the junkyard. "Ok so she knows I've set traps and she knows I intend on using them, so this will probably turn into a game of strategy, think the best would be to distract her while I go for my kart." He'd tell himself as he'd pick up the remotes he'd have to use to set off his other traps. "She entered from the south entrance and I parked in the north so that should help." He'd continue telling himself. "Then I can go set up elsewhere and just waste time until the sun comes up and then it'll just be getting passed the guards-Vanellope would cut him off- "Getting a bit ahead of yourself, sun doesn't shine for another 6 hours buddy." Gloyd would turn around and would just barley dodge Vanellope sword swinging at him. "Whoa" He'd take off running as Vanellope would pull her sword out of a kart. "You got lucky that time." Gloyd would continue running waiting for Vanellope to walk into the right position. "Common just a little closer" He'd tell himself as Vanellope would glitch over his bear traps. "Damnit!" he'd keep running as Vanellope laughs. "Common the only way to get someone with a bear trap is if they're not watching where they're going." Gloyd would turn a corner and quickly place a cherry bomb between 2 rusted karts and cover it with his now useless remotes. "Hopefully she doesn't see it immediately." He'd continue running as Vanellope would turn the corner not noticing it and would be blown back a few feet because of it. "Aha! Yes!" Gloyd would fist bump the air and stop to look back. "Common princess I get a hell of a lot more!" His joy would quickly turn to fear as Vanellope casually gets up a smile on her face. "That was a good one but now I'm going to have to get you back for that." She'd grin evilly and Gloyd would take off once again as Vanellope would chase and not glitch wanted to see what else the famous prankster could come up with. "How did she just shrug that off? Cherry bombs can decimate a kart during races." Gloyd would tell himself as everytime he turns a corner he places 1 or 2 and everytime Vanellope shrugs them off and chases. "Common Gloyd! That the best you got?!" Gloyd would smirk as he'd turn the last corner before the entrance. "Luckily I had a plan B" He'd go being the sweet seekers he set up." This should at least slow her down." Vanellope would turn the corner and he'd fire all 3 he had packed. "Whoa!" She'd glitch around them but with an extreme level of difficulty. "That was well thought of Gloyd….but I see you're out of traps and out of places to hide." Gloyd still confident. "For the junkyard maybe but I got other places." He'd start running for his kart. "Don't do it Gloyd or at least watch your step!" Gloyd would look down just in time to see both of his legs get caught in bear traps and he'd scream in pain as they clamp shut and he falls down right infront of his kart. "NONONONONO!" He'd look behind him to see Vanellope casually walking over. "Man had you and Candlehead listened to my warnings maybe she'd still be alive and maybe you wouldn't have gotten caught." Gloyd have lost all confidence but still trying to remain defiant. "Go on you want me dead do it!" Vanellope chuckles. "If that's what you really want." Gloyd would be confused. "What do you mean?" Vanellope grins. "You gave me such a good chase I was gonna spare your life but now that I think about it I had promised to prank you back…." She'd place 2 cherry bombs one on each side of him and would set up a sweet seeker to fire at him. "I aslo remember you complaining that your high sweetness made you the sweet seekers favorite target…..But this time it's hitting you and not your kart…." Gloyd would plea. "C-common I'll take any torture torment or whatever you want just please don't kill me!" Vanellope's cheerful face would turn to a glare. "Yet my pleas for all of you to stop hurting me went unanswered….So I'll show the same kindness right back…." She'd fire the sweet seeker and for a brief moment would hear Gloyd let out a terror shriek before Gloyd and his kart would explode in a giant explosion. "That's 4 down, time for the rest of them." She'd walk away as Torvald would open her journal and write. "Gloyd you tried your best but you were a fricken idiot if you thought you could fight back and win….the only real option against Vanellope is to hide and pray she doesn't find you, but luckily Adorabeezle already switched hiding spots so hopefully Vanellope doesn't find her too soon, infact I haven't really seen anyone else, maybe I should try finding them before Vanellope does." She'd close her journal and scan the monitors for her friends along with Vanellope.

 **End Ch.4**

 _Gloyd tried to fight back and died trying._

 _So who's next? And will anyone survive? As always stay tune for the next chapter!_

 _Reviews will always be appreciated._


	6. Chapter 6

**When hunters become the prey**

 _Here's the next chapter_

 _I know I said I wasn't posting another chapter today but since my classes got cancelled I decided to but enough about me and more about the story._

 _So who's next on Vanellope's list and will some racer form a group and rely on numbers or will Vanellope ruin everythijng? Read on to find on._

 _As always I only own the plot_

 **Ch.5 When friends turn on friends**

(Like usual where we left off)

Torval would be looking at the monitors spotting Rancis in one and in the second one she would see Sticky, Adorabeezle, Snowanna, Crumbelina, Jubileena, Minty, Citrusella and Nougetsia all in candy cane forest talking and comforting one another as they had seen Swizzle's plummet into Diet Cola Mountain and had just seen Gloyd blown to bits of flesh. "She's picking us off one by one she's gonna kill all of us!" Sticky would be in a panic as Minty tries comforting her recolor. "No we won't, we're safe in a group as long as we have strength in numbers we'll pull through." Sticky would calm down and would remain silent as the lost of Swizzle would be hurting the both of them. "Minty's right, Vanellope won't attack such a large group, the reasons why the others died was due to the fact that Swizzle was alone in the middle of no where, Candlehead was alone and Gloyd was a god damn idiot." Adorabeezle would continue as all eyes turn to her. "If we stay together Vanellope won't attack so no matter what never scatter." "That sounds like the perfect plan." Jubileena would nod in agreement. "But if Vanellope was expecting Gloyd to fight back don't you think she planned on some of us forming a group for safety?" Crumbelina would add. "What options do we have? Everyone who went it alone is dead and Rancis is probably being tracked by Vanellope now, I know for a fact she knows where in the forest cause she watched us enter it when Gloyd died." Nougetsia would say almost in a whisper. "And why are you only telling us this now?" Snowanna would ask as everyone would look around expecting Vanellope to pop up. "I-I d-don't know this is all to much for m-me." She'd curled into a ball as a twig snaps not to far away sending everyone into silence as they look in the direction of the noise as they hear who ever it is getting closer. "Jube hide behind that tree and once who ever it is walks pass tackle them into the ground." Jubileena would nod and move into position as a figure starts emerging she'd tackle them to the ground. "What the hell?! You messed up my hair!" Rancis would yell at her as she gets off. "No alarm here it's just Rancis being the silent stalker." Rancis would glare at her. "More like being forced into the forest because I had Vanellope after me." Minty would look at Rancis. "You mean you led her right to us?!" They'd all fall silent as they hear Vanellope glitch not to far away follow by her eerily sweet voice. "I found you….." Everyone would freeze chills running down all their spines as they frantically look around for Vanellope as Citrusella points at something while turning pale, everyone would turn to see Vanellope 10 feet away her blood stained sword and her clothes and face stained with Gloyd's blood (since she was standing mere feet from him) and she'd have a grin so evil it would put the devil himself to shame. "I see you all formed a group… Let's cut a deal…. One of you stays behind while the rest of you may leave….I may spare whoever volunteers or kill whoever is shoved in front of me…." Adorabeezle would stand infront of the group. "That won't be happening you mon-She'd be interrupted by Rancis shoving her forward- Sorry but my life matters more then yours!" He'd take off along with everyone else as Adorabeezle would look up to see Vanellope looking down at her a huge grin on her face. "What were you gonna say?" She'd continue grinning as Adorabeezle would back away slowly from her. "Please president princess whatever you want to be call, please just have mercy I'm not the one you want!" Vanellope would cock her head to one side. "And how would you know?" Adorabeezle would stand. "I know you weren't planning on fighting the group you were just checking to see how strong the group would hold against you and as you saw Rancis immediately turned on everyone." Vanellope would smirk. "You quite clever…" Adorabeezle would sigh. "Can I propose a deal before you kill me?" Vanellope would be a little surprised but wouldn't show it. "If it's good it might spare your life." Adorabeezle would take a deep breathe. "I know you have trackers because –she'd hold up a tracking device- I found this on my kart so I was wondering maybe I could help you out by placing trackers on others on getting them caught in your other traps, on the condition you spare my life aswell as Jubileena and Nougetsia." Vanellope would have a look of surprise and shock. "Your willing to sacrifice your friends for yourself?" "In case you didn't notice they turn on me." Vanellope would chuckle. "Well I must say I'll appreciate the help and I guess since I should try sticking to my word I'll spare you, your sister and your girlfriend." Adorabeezle would have her fists clutched. "She's not my girlfriend! Why does everyone think that?!" Vanellope giggles. "Because both of you show all the signs." She'd put her hand out. "But I'm serious I'll accept your deal." Adorabeezle would hesitate for a moment thinking about what she's stepping into. "Making a deal with the devil aren't I?" Vanellope nods. "As long as you honour your side I'll keep my promise." "Good." Adorabeezle would shake her hand as Torval would llok away from the monitor not able to bear it any longer as she opens her journal. "I had starting getting hopeful that they could beat Vanellope, but as Crumbelina mentioned she had planned for it and knew exactly how to divide everyone, now everyone will have to watch out for Vanellope and a vengeful Adorabeezle well except Jubileena and Nougetsia, her girlfriend and sister respectively." She'd actually make herself chuckle as she closes her journal and looks back at the monitors.

 **End Ch.5**

 _So the group scattered and Rancis almost got Adorabeezle killed now everyone will have to be careful of who they can trust._

 _Will Adorabeezle get revenge on Rancis and will Vanellope honor her side of the deal? Tune in next time._

 _Expect chapter 6 tomorrow_


	7. Chapter 7

**When hunters become the prey**

 _Here's chapter_

 _Hope your enjoying it so far I know I've enjoyed writing it_

 _As usual a reviews are appreciated_

 _And in this chapter we find out will Adorabeezle and Vanellope honor their deal._

 **Ch.6 No turning back**

Vanellope would let go of Adorabeezle's hand. "Still don't fully trust me?" Adorabeezle would shake her head. "Show me proof that your willing to hold up your end first." Vanellope sighs. "Fine follow me…" She'd walk to the castle Adorabeezle following but making sure to keep out of sight so any nearby racers don't get suspicious, as Adorabeezle would remember Citrusella is Jubileena's recolor and the two are practically like sisters. "Um Vanellope?" Vanellope looks over at her as she goes through the castle's main gates. "Yes Adorabeezle?" Adorabeezle would get alittle nervous. "I know this is asking much but would you also spare Citrusella? I just remembered how close her and Jubileena are…" Vanellope would grin. "I don't mind…..but you'll have to do more then just simply tracking people for me…." Adorabeezle would remain silent trying to figure out what Vanellope might be implying as Vanellope rolls her eyes. "Severely injure or kill them genius but only when I order you too." But I only agreed to sabotage them." Vanellope looks at her as they walk into the throne room. "And I only agreed to spare you, your sister and your girlfriend, not your girlfriend's sister." "She's not my girlfriend!" Vanellope chuckles. "Still it's your call, alter the deal to include Citrusella or don't and your girlfriend grows up without her." Adorabeezle would sigh. "Fine I'll do whatever you want to them." Vanellope smiles as she goes behind the throne. "Good, also if you and Jubileena aren't a couple why are you always sharing what appears to be tender moments?" Adorabeezle would blush slightly Vanellope noticing it. "W-w-what are you talking about?" Vanellope chuckles. "When I was a glitch I always wondered where you 2 disappeared to at night then I got my answer when I stumble on you to walking in candy cane forest holding hands, then I started following you every now and then and you 2 did stuff like that and the morning before the random roster race from the gossip of Minty she apparently kissed you on the cheek." Adorabeezle would blush. "That little snitch. I-it's not true." Vanellope would open a door behind the throne by punching in a special password. "Sour Bill get over here." The little sour ball would come with some rope. "Jumping in there again your majesty?" Vanellope nods to him as she ties the rope around herself and instructing Adorabeezle to do the same. "Now remember when I tug pull us back don't make me do it 8 times like last time or I'll have Ralph put you in his mouth again." Sour Bill would shudder at the memory of last time. "Don't worry that mistake won't happen again." "Good." Vanellope would jump in dragging Adorabeezle with her. "So you knowhow I made 15 replacement racers to take your places?" Adorabeezle nods. "Well –she'd delete the card boxes of 4 of them and the locked ones of Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella pop up infront of her. "I'll unlock your code boxes thereby holding my end of the deal, now there's no turning back so are you sure you know what your stepping into?" Adorabeezle would hesitate thinking of what she's gonna have to do to keep her end of the deal. "Yes Vanellope, I know exactly what I'm gonna have to do." Vanellope would grin evilly. "Glad to know you'll be serving me." She'd unlock the code boxes and tug on the rope and Sour Bill would pull them out. "So I was thinking of something easy to start out…Find Rancis, get revenge by hurting him as you see fit then bring him here….you might need this incase of resistance." She'd give Adorabeezle a large knife that she'd immediately put on the inside of her jacket. "Have any idea where he might be?" Vanellope ponders for a moment. "Most likely at his home fixing his precious hair." Adorabeezle would nod and leave. "You really think Adorabeezle will do this your majesty?" Sour bill would be suspicious of Adorabeezle. "Don't worry Bill, they'd all be willingly to kill one another for their survival, and seeing how everyone ditched her at the first sight of me, she doesn't care for any of them, all she cares about is herself, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella just like I knew she would." Vanellope would chuckle as she sits on her throne. "I'll wait for her to return with Rancis then continue on with my hunt, but you can take the rest of the night of Bill your dismissed for the night." Sour Bill would silently bow and leave, as Vanellope would watch from monitors beside her throne as Adorabeezle approaches Rancis's house. "Don't be nervous or feel pity he was ready to sacrifice you for his sorry life." She'd tell herself as she slowly opens the front door and hears him upstairs in the bathroom whistling while fixing his hair. "The nerve of Jubileena to mess up perfection, she knows I spend hours working on this every day." Adorabeezle walks up the stairs. "Yea everyone knows your full of yourself you backstabbing jerk!" Rancis would jump and turn around putting his hat on. "Adorabeezle how did you get in?" Adorabeezle trying to keep calm. "You left the door unlocked, and may I ask why instead of relying on the numbers that I managed to assemble you found sacrificing me was your best option?" Rancis would gulp rubbing the back of his head. "Look I know your furious with me but it was in the heat of the moment I didn't mean to shove you I just you know?" "Yea I know you thought Vanellope killing me would buy you time to run and fix your hair!" Rancis would back away from her. "Common calm down no need to get loud and irrational." Adorabeezle would punch him hard in the face knocking him to the ground. "That ship sailed when you turned on me." She'd take out her hidden knife. "W-w-wait y-your on Vanellope's side?!" Rancis would be back from her in fear. "It's like what you were thinking when you turned on me….Survival of the fittest." She'd grab his hair and start pulling it up and with one swift cut he'd fall back down and in her hand would be a big blob of hair. "My hair! Why the hair?!" He'd hold the blob when she drops it. "How could you turn on everyone?! You know there's no redeeming nor turning back!" Adorabeezle glares at him. "I know that perfectly Rancis." She'd kick him in the head hard knocking him out cold. "Besides I got people and myself to protect." She'd bind his hands together and put a towel in his mouth and would drag him to the castle as Torval watches her former friend. "Don't do it Adorabeezle, your better than this." She'd tell herself as Adorabeezle drags Rancis into the throne room. "Her Vanellope, exactly like you wanted." Vanellope would be in shock, "I was expecting you to flee, guess I can actually start trusting you." She'd get up and walk over. "I got something planned for him, follow me and bring him." She would walk down to the Fungeon and Adorabeezle would start dragging Rancis who'd wake and begin resisting to the best of his ability. "Stop squirming!" Adorabeezle would yell at him as Vanellope would silently chuckle. "Guess having some minions/henchmen wouldn't hurt." She'd tell herself as she opens the door to a large dark room the only source of light being from a small barred window. "Toss him in here." Adorabeezle does so and Vanellope unties Rancis would back away into a corner. "What's going on? Why did you bring me here?" Vanellope would laugh as the lights turn on and the wall facing Rancis would be lined with canons. "Adorabeezle mine breaking his legs?" She'd pass Adorabeezle a crowbar. "With pleasure." She'd walk over to Rancis and would smash his legs to the point parts of the bone fracture the skin and she walks back to Vanellope leaving Rancis crying in pain, Vanellope would go behind the canons gesturing for Adorabeezle to join her which she would as she passes her a controller to Adorabeezle. "This will make the canons fire, I'm letting you have the honors this time." Adorabeezle would hesitate looking at the big red button and Rancis. "Please Adorabeezle, think about this! This isn't you!" Adorabeezle would glare at me, the only ones who have been nice to me so far are Vanellope and the ones who's lives will be spared, you betrayed me so now I'll return the favor." She'd press the button. "OH MY GOD!" Rancis would shriek as the canons fire and he'd exploded into bits and pieces as Adorabeezle would look straight forward. "That's gonna be the last explosive death I need to keep these a little different plus I don't want to give my servants that much to clean up." Adorabeezle nods. "Are you happy now? Are you going to trust me now?" Vanellope grins and nods. "Aslong as your on my side, but for now we have to find the others now don't we?" "Yes, yes we do." Adorabeezle would turn to leave but Vanellope would give her a walkie-talkie first. "use this to tell me who you find and put a tracker on ok?" "Understood." Adorabeezle would walk away as Vanellope grins evilly as she heads back out on the hunt. "If I can easily turn one into a minion….why not 4?" She'd laugh as she walks back into the candy cane forest. Torval would open her journal. "The sweet Adorabeezle everyone knew and love is dead, now she's just a minion, hopefully no one falls for her deception, we have 4 more hours to last, I know for a fact not all of us remaining will make it, but I know most are going to give it one hell of a try, for now I should keep tabs on Vanellope and sadly on Adorabeezle." She'd close her journal and would scan the monitors.

 **End Ch.6**

 _Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter_

 _I know I sucked describing how Vanellope managed to corrupt Adorabeezle but keep in mind this is my first fanfic and I can only get better from here_

 _Expect chapter 7 to be up very soon_


	8. Chapter 8

**When hunters become the prey**

 _Here's the next chapter_

 _How will a few certain people react when Adorabeezle reveals she survived? Will they find out what she has done or will she be able to hide the truth?_

 _Time to find out._

 _As always I only own the plot._

 **Ch.7 reunion, horrific truth and more turning on friends**

(As always from where we left off)

Adorabeezle would be walking towards her cabin on the mountains as she reaches for her walkie-talkie and calls Vanellope. "I know Jubileena, Citrusella and Nougetsia are in my cabin I'm checking if anyone's hiding with them I'll activate a tracker if there are." She'd continue walking as Vanellope responds. "Ok cause no ones left in the forest." Adorabeezle would put her ear to the door and would here several voices. "Gotcha." She'd place a tracker on the door alerting Vanellope. "She's quite good at this." She'd tell herself as she glitches to the base of the mountain as Adorabeezle opens the door and pretends to exhausted and frightened from running from Vanellope. "Wait she's alive?" She'd hear Minty ask as she's brought into the living By Jubillena. "So for leaving you alone but I had to get Citrusella and Nougetsia out of there, they were in no shape to run away or fight." "I-it's fine, but why did everyone scatter? What happened to safety in numbers?" Minty would rub the back of her head. "I heard Crumbelina saying that you screwed us but you should buy us enough time to run but I was helping Jubileena with Citrusella and Nougetsia and in the confusion everyone just parted and took off." Adorabeezle would lay back on the couch. "Ok, thanks for helping, but who's still alive?" Nougetsia would shrug. "I don't sis Vanellope disappeared no one has seen her yet." Citrusella would stretch. "Just a good thing she's already checked here and won't think to check again." Adorabeezle would look at her. "Don't jinx us I'm in no shape right now to deal with her I got lucky she saw someone else and went for them." Minty would get a worried look. "It wasn't Sticky was it?" Adorabeezle looks over at her. "I'm not sure I just heard a scream I kept running and didn't look back." "Ok." Minty would remain silent worried for Sticky, suddenly a sword scratching against the door would be heard followed by Vanellopes voice. "Come out….You won't be harmed aslong as you comply." "What do we do?" Jubileena would ask her fear spiking." Adorabeezle would stand. "She followed me here, I'll buy you time then slide down, just run out when I give the word." She'd walk to the door pretending to be hurt and weak. "Your too weak, she'll kill you." Jubileena would try to talk her out of it. "It's better me then you." The other 3 would aw. "Willingly sacrifices herself for her soulmate." Minty would jokingly say as Adorabeezle would walk out and the lights of the cabin would go out. "Not good…." Minty would say before something blunt would hit her knocking her out. "What who's there?" Nougetsia would cry out as they'd all get knocked out. "They're out cold Vanellope…" Vanellope would turn the power back on as Adorabeezle stands over everyone. "Good job Adorabeezle, common we got to move them before they wake up."

(Some time passes)

Jubileena wakes up in the Fungeon in a cell with Citrusella and Nougetsia who'd also be waking up. "Where's Adorabeezle? Where's Minty?" Sour Bill's voice would cut in "Dying." They'd look over and would see Sour Bill brooming the floor infront of the cell. "What do you mean dying? And why did Vanellope bring us here?" Jubileena would demand as the green ball continues brooming. "She has planned on keeping 4 of you alive….She's corrupted one of you and that's the one who got you all caught, she has plans for you 3." They'd go silent in fear. "What plans?" Citrusella would ask fear in her eyes. "Ask the one Vanellope corrupted when you figure it out."

(Switching to Minty, Adorabeezle and Vanellope at Lemonade lake)

Minty would wake to find herself tied upside down above the lake Vanellope watching and snickering. "Awake I see?" Minty would be terrified. "What did you do to the others?" Vanellope grins. "They're safe, I have other plans for them, you on the other hand, are the very opposite." Vanellope would enjoy seeing the terror on Minty's face. "C-could you please reconsider?" Vanellope would shake her head. "Nope" Minty would begin losing hope fast. "Could you atleast tell me what you plan on doing to the others?" Vanellope grins. "I'm glad you asked….I'm gonna turn them into true loyal subjects just like Adorabeezle here…" Adorabeezle would come out of hiding as if on cue. "Adorabeezle…..your on her side? Why?" Adorabeezle would look at her. "Because she spared me and gave me a second chance….I intend on obeying her in return." Minty would be in utter shock. "Adorabeezle your better than this…I know the girl I raced with for so many years is still in there." Vanellope glares at Minty. "Yea those years of telling me I was a mistake, abusing me, hunting me down everyday to do it." Minty would be in panic mode. "Then why is Adorabeezle still alive she's just as guilty as us!" Adorabeezle would look down as Vanellope would answer right back. "I know she did but she didn't try to run away and when faced by me she submitted without a fight and offered complete loyalty, something I didn't and couldn't pass up, and since she's been doing everything I've asked of her I rewarded her with getting to choose 3 racer who would also be spared and sadly even though you were a close fourth you weren't in the top 3….Those in the Fungeon were." Minty would look over at Adorabeezle. "I helped your sister get out of the forest Adorabeezle that must count for something. "I'm sorry Minty but Citrusella is Jubileena's sister, Nougetsia is my sister and Jubileena is my –Vanellope interrupting- "Girlfriend." Minty would sigh. "I always knew it…but why can't it be 4?" Vanellope would look over at her. "Because 4 will turn to 5, 5 will turn to 7, then everyone will be spared, I offered 3 to Adorabeezle because she killed Rancis for me and is helping get the rest of you…." Minty would cover her mouth. "Say it ain't true Adorabeezle, please." Adorabeezle would look up finally making eye contact. "Sorry but it's true… Just like how you won't enjoy your last moments…" Vanellope grins. "Get her ready…." Adorabeezle would go to the upside down racer tying her heads to weights to hold her down and returns to Vanellope's side. "Last words Minty?" Vanellope would grin as Minty shakes her head. "Just hoping Torval and Sticky survive and escape…" Vanellope would smile. "I'll be sure to tell them you said that before they die…" with that She'd cut the rope and Minty would go head first into the lake desperately trying the reach the surface as the weights pull her down until her body falls to the bottom of the lake. "That's take care of her let's go check on the ones in the castle." "Lead the way." They'd begin walking towards the castle as Torval sees Sticky entering the castle. "I'm not losing anyone else...It's about time I try something I should have done before…" She'd leave the room and would rush over to Sticky who'd be happy to finally see her. "Torval where have you been?" Torval would grab her hand. "Just come with me I'll explain later." She'd bring her back to the room and barricade the door. "So this is where you've been hiding and watch everyone die sis?" Torval sighs. "Kinda but I have a plan to make up for that." Sticky would get curious. "Ok tell me your plan." Torval would take a deep breathe. "I know this is going to be asking much from you but I'm going to need you to distract Vanellope and her new minion while I get into the game' code and get the others back, I wrote down the code when I saw Vanellope putting it in, but it'll take time, and I need you to buy me that time cause Crumbelina and Snowanna are the only other racers left but I haven't seen them ever since everyone scattered from the forest." Sticky would take all this in. "What do you mean by Vanellope having a minion, how am I supposed to distract them and what do you plan on doing after that?" Torval would look at the monitors and point at one showing Adorabeezle and Vanellope. "There's the minion and I realized that the reason Vanellope struck when she did is because tomorrow the arcade is closed, when I manage to get the others back, we can either try to force our way out or stick together and try to wait out this nightmare." Sticky would get nervous. "You know they'll catch me and you know what happens then." Torvald would sigh. "I know this is asking much but I think you simply driving off in your kart will get them to chase after you and buy me the time I need." Sticky would try to calm herself. "When do you want to start this?" Torval would smile a little. "As soon as they leave the castle again, we're going to get everyone back and like Adorabeezle tried to do, we'll all stick together."

(Back to Jubileena, Citrusella and Nougetsia)

They'd be sitting in the cell thinking about what Sour Bill had told them. "I think Bill was referring to Adorabeezle." Citrusella would break the silence in the room as Jubileena and Nougetsia would turn to her. "Are you crazy? She trie to protect us and was willing to sacrifice herself so we could escape." Jubileena would be shocked at what her recolor said. "Yea it's Minty she was acting way to friendly." Nougetsia would add. "Guess we'll find out when whoever shows up with Vanellope." Citrusella would state as she rests against a wall as Vanellope appears at the large doorway. "Someone say my name?" She'd chuckle as she leans against the doorway. "So where's the person who you turned against everyone? Where's Minty?" Nougetsia would ask both scared and confidently hoping Minty is the traitor but also fearing Adorabeezle is dead, Vanellope would chuckle. "Minty drowned in lemonade lake to answer that question, plus I brought you 3 here for a reason." Jubileena would stare at her. "And that reason is?" Vanellope would walk a few steps into the cell. "Well I need some loyal obedient subjects of course, I can't replace everyone." Citrusella would cock her head to one side. "What makes you think we'd willingly join your side?" Vanellope would take a serious tone. "You'll either join me willingly or I'll make you….Adorabeezle joined me" Adorabeezle would walk in on cue to the 3 racers horror. "So what will it be?" Vanellope would cross her arms waiting their response as Sticky and Torval watch on the monitors. "W-what did you do to her to turn her against us?" Jubileena would be in shock. "I merely showed her everyone true colors by showing how dispite her trying to keep everyone together you all abandoned her to her death." Vanellope smiles evilly. "She knows we didn't want to abandon her!" Citrusella would add. "But your all missing the point…" Adorabeezle would look up as everyone turns to her and she continues. "It's life or death, as I told Rancis….Vanellope showed me kindness dispite what I did to her for all these years, and I intend returning the kindness to her." Jubileena, Citrusella and Nougetsia would sit in silent shock. "Your not my Adorabeezle." Jubileena would state. "I am Jubileena, I'm just being realistic instead of optimistic." Vanellope would smile. "Couldn't have said it better myself, but now you 3 have a choice to make, joining willingly or am I gonna have to make you?" Jubileena and Citrusella would stay firmly where they are crossing their arms as Nougetsia gets up and walks over to Vanellope and Adorabeezle's side much to everyone surprise. "Nougetsia…Why are you also turning on us?" Jubileena would ask still remaining where she is. "My sister is being realistic, and no matter what I'll follow her down any path…." Vanellope would grin. "That's true sisterly love." The 3 walk out leaving Jubileena and Citrusella in shock. As Torval makes another entry in her journal. "Vanellope is getting people on her side, hopefully my plan works and doesn't get Sticky and I killed." She'd close the journal and wait for Vanellope to leave the castle.

 **End Ch.7**

 _Hope you enjoyed reading._

 _So while Torval plans on getting her friends back Vanellope is getting some racers on her side._

 _How will this end?_

 _Find out in the next chapter._


	9. Chapter 9

**When hunters become the prey**

 _Here's the next chapter_

 _Will Torval's plan get passed phase one?_

 _Will Jubileena and_ _Citrusella continue to refuse Vanellope's invitation to join her?_

 _So many questions will be answered now._

 _Note: Even though he is briefly mentioned I must say Herschel Nougatson belongs to Captain Alaska and you must ask HIS permission before using him as I did he'll be mentioned a few times every now and then and will take a major roll in the racing story I'm making at the same time as this one._

 **Ch.8 taking a risk**

(As always a continuation of where we left off)

Sticky and Torval would watch Vanellope, Adorabeezle and Nougetsia enter the throne room. "So the moment they leave I have to beeline for my kart hope and pray to god they don't catch up with me?" Torval nods and Sticky becomes nervous. "We both know Vanellope's kart is faster then mine….Plus where do I even drive off too?" Torval would look over at her sister. "Just drive as far away as possible the Royal Raceway is obvious but it's the best option since it would buy me enough time, you just have to watch out, because Vanellope will obviously be playing mind games with you if she doesn't take you out immediately." "Way to help my nervousness get worse!" Torval would calm her sister down. "Look I know your going to be risking everything by running from them but what choice do we have? We haven't found Snowanna or Crumbelina and if I'm caught while in the game code I'm one dead racer, so I know your feeling nervous but I need you to focus, and once you step on the gas don't ease up….They'll be after you." Sticky would sigh. "I'll try but do understand that even with a head start Vanellope's speed will eventually catch up with me." Torval would look back at the monitors. "I'm hoping by that point I'm done and someone or myself can help you out." Sticky would look at Torval. "How long have you been planning this?" Torval looks back over at her sister. "The moment Vanellope told Swizzle most of us were going to die, I knew she wasn't kidding so I started thinking of ways to bring them back, when I saw Vanellope bring Adorabeezle into the game's code I found my way…" Sticky looks at the monitors. "So you saw Swizzle death aswell?" Torval would keep her eyes on the monitor. "I've watched them all die…even Minty…" Sticky would be in shock. "Oh…I didn't know…" Torval wouldn't look at her. "Just get ready…they'll be leaving soon."

(Switching to Vanellope, Adorabeezle and Nougetsia)

"Glad that I didn't have to force you onto my side Nougetsia, that makes me happy that you took the opportunity for a second chance the moment I offered it." Nougetsia would look out at the door. "Like I said, being realistic like Adorabeezle and I'd follow my sister anywhere...But what's with Sticky's kart at the gates?" Vanellope and Adorabeezle would look out and see it. "Hmm… Nougetsia, would you mine staying here while me and Vanellope go find the rest? I think Sticky might nearby, go guard the Fungeon we don't need her freeing Jubileena and Citrusella right now…" Adorabeezle would ask her sister as she passes her sister a knife. "If anyone does arrive you know what to do…" Nougetsia would nod. "Yes I can handle it…" Vanellope and Adorabeezle would begin walking out and Vanellope turns around. "Also try getting them on our side." They'd leave as Nougetsia goes down to the Fungeon.

Torval would turn to Sticky. "Go it's time…" Sticky nods and they both leave the room, Torval would go behind the throne and would begin putting the code in as Sticky would nervously walk over to her kart. "It's too quiet…." She'd tell herself. She'd get in her kart when she'd hear Adorbeezle's voice, "So you were in the castle…." She'd look over to her right where Adorabeezle would be standing mere feet from her. "H-h-hey Adorabeezle h-how's i-it g-going?" She'd say nervously as Adorabeezle would grin a bit. "Oh you know catching fleeing racers for the princess the usual stuff…" Sticky would turn her kart one her foot on the gas pedal. "You really think you can get away?" Sticky gaining some confidence with a head start on you yes." "Go ahead….try….Vanellope will just enjoy it more…." Sticky would slam the gas taking off down the royal raceway. "Remember the longer you last the more time Torval gets, so just keep going." She'd tell herself as the roar of 2 engines would grow behind her as she checks her side mirriors and sees both Vanellope and Adorabeezle gaining fast both using speed boosts. "Shit I forgot about the items…" She'd reach gumball gorge as Torval would tie a rope around the throne and around her waist and would jump in and after a little getting used to floating would make it over to the code boxes and she'd read the name off a few. "Candlehead, Gloyd, Minty, they're all here a code box would pop up that she wouldn't recognize and she'd read it. "Herschel Nougatson? I guess he could help…but just incase Vanellope did something I won't activate him just yet…" Her walkie-talkie would go off nearly giving her a heart attack as she hears Sticky on the other end. "I'm passing by the mountains, they're on my tail…And I mean they're literally riding on my bumper!" She'd continue driving full speed across the slippery part of the track as she hears Torval calmly responds. "Keep calm I'm almost done just keep them with you…..Please Sticky…" Sticky would sigh on the other end. "You don't have much time until I get back to the finish line or they force me off the road." "That's enough time just keep driving Sticky…" Torval would get back to work as Sticky continues speeding down the track. "I don't really got much of a choice…" She'd continue driving as Adorabeezle would pull up on her left and on her right would be a rather steep cliff with a wooden bridge coming up. "If you raced like this during the Random Roster race you would have won a whole lot more…" Sticky would look at Adorabeezle. "Why the compliment?" Adorabeezle would reveal a Cherry Bomb. "Because even your perfect driving right now won't save you Sticky…." Sticky would gulp as she'd see Vanellope right on her bumper, Adorabeezle to her left with a cherry bomb, and on her right a little bridge over a rather deep hole. "Ok ok, think, think, death everywhere, well except that bridge." She'd take one last look. "Screw it." She'd veer off the track onto the bridge which turning out to be a short cut passing the rest of the mountains. "No way! That worked!" Her cheerfulness would end when she'd Vanellope glitch and catch up and Adorabeezle picking up yet another speed boost. "Oh common she's gotten that 3 times in 1 lap!" "Don't let that bother you just keep driving…" She'd tell herself as she closes in on the starting line preparing for a second lap of hell.

(Switching to Torval)

She'd get the code boxes together so she can bring everyone back at once. "Luckily Vanellope didn't put any effort into avoiding something like this from happening…" She'd go to begin unlocking the boxes when suddenly Nougetsia voice would scare her have to death. "And just what do you think your doing?" Torval would look over and see Nougetsia holding the rope in one hand and a sharp knife in the other. "Ummm….well….I….." She'd be nervous as hell as Nougetsia reties the rope to a throne freeing one hand that she'd use to call Vanellope and Adorabeezle. "I just caught Torval in the code room…." She'd put the walkie talkie away and look back over at Torval. "They'll be here in a minute they were just passing the starting line but right now your more important than Sticky. Torval would gulp. "Common Nougetsia we're good friends I know your still unsure about what your doing…" Nougetsia would look away still holding the knife to the rope. "Were friends….I'm sticking with my sister and Vanellope…" "Vanellope used You, Jubileena and Citrusella to turn and corrupt Adorabeezle into joining her…" Nougetsia would look at her. "I do kinda of believe that but I'm also being realistic…What chance do we have against Vanellope? She can glitch plus we can't escape because her kart is the fastest, plus all her guards are at the entrance, there's no escape….And she offered me a way out…Just be loyal and obedient….And she'll forget any involvement I had for all those years…" Torval would look at her confused. "We only ever watched it…" Nougetsia would glare at her a little. "Don't be a hypocrite, even though we were mostly by standers we did treat her bad whenever we had a chance, to impress the others." Vanellope and Adorabeezle would suddenly appear beside her. "Wow you weren't kidding she's actually in there…" Vanellope would chuckle at Adorabeezle's surprise. "No she was being smart but just forgot that Nougetsia was on our side.." Torval would look at them defiantly. "You still couldn't stop me…" She'd click a button unlocking the code boxes. "They'll respawn in 2 hours at a location that I chose…" All 3 glare at her. "Hope it was worth your life…" Adorabeezle would state as they start pulling her back towards them. "It is worth it cause they will still outnumber you, your plan won't work Vanellope…" They'd pull her in and throw her to the ground infront of the throne. "No you just helped me….I get to do it all over again Torval…Plus incase you didn't get it the arcade is closed tomorrow…I still got more then enough time to get them all again...In new ways too….but first I'll start with you…" Torval wouldn't show anything fear…I'm not afraid of you Vanellope…." "You should be…" Vanellope would glare at her as they'd hear a roar of an engine. "What the heck?" Nougetsia would look around as Sticky would barge in through the main doors with a sweet seeker on her kart. "Sorry I'm late just had to get something to even the odds." Torval would smile at her sister as Sticky fires all 3 sweet seekers she has cause Vanellope, Adorabeezle and Nougetsia to duck behind the throne but at the same time send Torval flying a few feet. "Whoops.." She'd get out of her kart and would begin helping Torval to her kart. "Common you can tell me where to go once we're once we're out of here." She'd get Torval in her kart when suddenly Nougetsia would over her mouth and put her knife to her neck. "Neither of you are going anywhere…" Torval would get out of her daze to see Vanellope and Adorabeezle approaching as she'd tearfully look at Sticky. "I'm sorry Sticky…" She'd slam the gas pedal and take off leaving Sticky behind. "Don't leave me!" She'd manage to scream before her mouth gets covered again by Nougetsia hand. "What do we do with her?" Nougetsia would keep the knife to Sticky's neck. "Oh I have plans for you…" Vanellope would smile evilly and continue. "Follow me….Torval will regret leaving her…" She'd walk towards the Fungeon as Sticky's hands are bound and she's pushed forward.

Torval would only stop once she'd be in Vanellope former home in Diet Cola mountain and would open her journal. "So my plan worked….But now they have Sticky I don't even want to think about what they'll do to her…All I can do now is find Snowanna and Crumbelina, bring them here and wait for the others to respawn, and pray to god Sticky we'll pull through this." She'd sigh as she closes the journal and takes off trying to find her 2 remaining friends as Sticky would be tossed into a cold dark cell. "Torval…..Why did you leave me?" She'd tearfully said to herself as Vanellope would approach with a crowbar. "This is going to be a painful experience." Vanellope would laugh sinisterly.

 **End Ch.8**

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter_

 _So Torval's plan worked but at the cost of Sticky getting caught_

 _So what does Vanellope plan on using Sticky for?_

 _Find out in the next chapter._

 _Chapter 9 will be posted within a few days._


	10. Chapter 10

**When hunters become the prey**

 _Here's chapter 9_

 _Hope you enjoy it_

 _Quick note I couldn't come up with a good title for this chapter, and I'd rather leave that part blank then give a bad title._

 **Ch.9**

(As always where we left off)

Vanellope would leave the Sticky's cell and would have Adorabeezle and Nougetsia by her side immediately. "What did you want to get out of her Vanellope?" Adorabeezle would be curious as it had been nearly half an hour that Vanellope had spent in there. "I wanted to know if she knew where Snowanna and Crumbelina were, where Torvald could have possibly chosen for the others to respawn, and finally what frequency they were using on their walkie-talkies." "Did she say anything?" Nougetsia would ask looking into the cell to see a badly beaten Sticky. "No but she paid for her silence." They'd begin walking over to Jubileena and Citrusella's cell as Adorabeeezle would break the silence. "Not to sound disloyal Vanellope but I was thinking about the other racers." Vanellope would look over at her. "And?" Adorabeezle would continue. "Wouldn't it be easier if you just changed their code so they become loyal to you? Then what Torval did would be pointless…" Vanellope would stop walking. "I know where your coming from but I can't since they need to be alive for me to alter their codes….And I might do that….But first I'm gonna see what they try doing first…Thanks for the suggestion." They'd reach the cell and open the door, Jubileena and Citrusella would block the light with their hands waiting for their eyes to get adjusted to it. "What do you want now?" Jubileena would demand with a little annoyance in her voice as Citrusella would remain silent, Vanellope would walk in followed by Adorabeezle and Nougetsia. "Just here to offer one last chance to join willingly before I make you…" Jubileena would roll her eyes. "How many times do I have to say we won't?" "You mean just you…" Citrusella would tell her sister as she gets up and goes and joins the others leaving Jubileena shocked. "W-why?" Citrusella would look at Jubileena. "Because their right…sooner or later we'll be on their side…so why not sooner? Plus think about it…how long do you think your going to last?" They'd walk out and the door closes behind them as Jubileena looks at the ground tears forming in her eyes. "Am I the only sane one left?"

(Switching to Torvald)

She'd would go into the town where most of the racer's houses are. "The most obvious but Vanellope nor her minions have ever checked…" She'd get out of Sticky's kart and walk cautiously over to Crumbelina's house, she'd open the door and would have to jump backways to avoid getting hit by fists. "Whoa hang on it's me! Torvald!" Torvald would yell at them as Crumbelina and Snowanna walk out. "Sorry we figured everyone else was dead…sorry bout that…" "Common thanks to Sticky everyone will be respawning in Diet Cola mountain in an hour and a half…" She'd jump into Sticky's kart as Crumbelina and Snowanna get in their karts. "So what did Sticky do to get everyone back?" Crumbelina would be curious as Torvald sighs. "She distracted Vanellope and her minions long enough for me to restore their code boxes and manage to get me to her kart before being stopped by a former friend…" Crumbelina and Snowanna would glance at each other for a moment. "What do you mean by former friends and minions?" Torvald would sigh again still regretting leaving Sticky behind. "I'll fill you 2 in when we get to Diet Cola Mountain….ok?" She'd be silent the rest of the trip.

(Switching back to Vanellope's group)

They'd walk to the surveillance room and check the monitors for any sign of the last 3 remaining racers but to no avail. "Damn….they seem to have disappeared completely….but where?" Adorabeezle would continue in confusion. "With all these cameras where could they possibly be?" Vanellope would chuckle. "Only 3 places there aren't any cameras….candy cane forest, taffy swamp and Diet Cola mountain….they don't have much places to hide….we'll find them soon common." She'd lead them to the main gates as Adorabeezle would stop her for a moment. "You girls go….I'll stay here and try to talk and convince Jubileena." The 3 girls giggle as Adorabeezle sighs. "What's so funny?" "Oh we know you just truly want some one on one time with your girlfriend but go on." Vanellope would chuckle as the 3 get in their karts and take off. "They're never gonna stop aren't they?" Adorabeezle would ask no one in particular as she walks back into the castle.

(Back to Torvald, Crumbelina and Snowanna)

Torvald would finish explaining where she had been and what her and Sticky had just done as Crumbelina and Snowanna would glance at each other than back to her. "You mean to tell us you've just been watching everyone die? And Sticky actually out raced Vanellope and Adorabeezle for a full lap?" Torval would sigh. "I didn't know what to do when I was witnessing all the deaths, if I came out of hiding and tried to warn or save someone I would have ended up dead, also there was the constant danger of leaving the room and getting spotted by Sour Bill who'd alert Vanellope, aswell as –Snowanna would interrupt her- "Ok we get your point there was nothing you could do, but what do you plan on doing once everyone comes back? Also getting Sticky out, and you haven't answered the most important question who are Vanellope's minions?" Torvald sighs. "Vanellope turned a few racers to her side the one's I know of are Adorabeezle and Nougetsia but Jubileena and Citrusella will soon be joining them since they're locked in the Fungeon and are being swayed to join Vanellope..." Crumbelina and Snowanna would look at each other shocked then look back at Torvald. "That can't be….how did Vanellope get them on her side?" Torvald would sigh. "When everyone fled and left Adorabeezle, Vanellope simply scared her and used her feelings of betrayal to her advantage, Adorabeezle cut a deal saying she'd serve Vanellope aslong as she spared Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella, but in a way to make sure there was no going back she had Adorabeezle kill Rancis to make sure Adorabeezle could never go back, and with further corruption she turned her into a obedient 'subject', when she captured Jubileena, Minty, Nougetsia and Citrusella, she had Adorabeezle help her in Minty's death in Lemonade Lake to further solidify her loyalty to her, and when she went to the cell containing Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella, she revealed her plan to have those 4 as her obedient followers and when they initially refused she told them they'd join willingly or she would make them then presented Adorabeezle to them, they were horrified but Nougetsia joined them anyway, since she'll always take Adorabeezle's side, now I wouldn't be surprised if they have already swayed Jubileena and Citrusella to join her…" She'd finished and look at the scared and nervous looks on Crumbelina and Snowanna's faces. "S-s-so you mean they obey Vanellope and do whatever she wants them to do? Even if that means – Crumbelina gulps- killing other racers?" Torvald would slowly nod. "Even if it meant blowing a racer up…" Crumbelina and Snowanna would glance at eachother. "We have to find a way to stop this…." Torvald would nod in agreement. "Yea…..before it's too late…." All 3 would gasp when they hear 3 engines heading for the entrance. "They've found us…"

 **End Ch.9**

 _So the last 3 free racers are in a compromising situation_

 _Will they get out alive?_

 _Will Adorabeezle convince Jubileena to take Vanellope's side?_

 _Will Sticky die alone in the Fungeon or will she be rescued?_

 _So many questions that will be answered in the next chapter._


	11. Chapter 11

**When hunters become the prey**

 _Here's the next chapter_

 _So will Torvald, Crumbelina and Snowanna get caught or will they live to fight another day?_

 _Will Adorabeezle finally admit how she feels for Jubileena and convince her to join Vanellope?_

 _Nobody knows_

 _Read the chapter and find out._

 **Ch.10 using love to break the stubbornness**

(As usual where we left off)

Torvald would remain silent as Crumbelina and Snowanna would panic, as the roar of the engines grow louder only to stop as they near the entrance. "Quick you 2 hide behind the rocks where our karts are….the moment they spot you take off, but only if they spot you, understand?" Crumbelina and Snowanna nod without a second thought as Torvald would hide behind a small pillar like object close to the wall as Vanellope, Nougetsia and Citrusella walk in as Crumbelina and Snowanna peek and watch them come in as Vanellope looks around but doesn't notice them in the darkness of their hiding place, Vanellope would finally break the silence. "You can come out Torvald….I saw the fresh tire tracks and I seriously doubt either Crumbelina or Snowanna would come here alone…" "Ok she only thinks I'm here….that's a good thing…maybe I can get her to leave without her finding Crumbelina and Snowanna…" Torvald would tell herself as she'd come out of hiding and immediately notice Citrusella "No, not you too…." Citrusella would look at her curiously. "What? I had a choice….either join willingly and earn the trust of the others….or be forced and never be trusted by anyone…" Torvald looks at the ground saddened seeing another former friend join Vanellope. "Your on the wrong side Citrusella…you should have kept fighting back against the temptation…" "Don't lecture me you would have done the same thing maybe even offering to be a slave if it meant your life being spared…" Citrusella would respond angered that Torvald would be criticizing her for something she would have done aswell. "You know for a fact I'd rather keep my values then submitting to someone and be their minion Citrusella….and that's something you know as does everyone who knows me…" Vanellope would chuckle. "So everyone just going to respond here?" Her laughter would stop when she sees a grin on Torvald's face. "Nope but I just decided to mislead you all….you really think I'm going to risk revealing the location knowing full well your after me? You don't give me enough credit…" She'd jump into Sticky's kart and speed through the entrance almost running Vanellope down who'd look at Nougetsia and Citrusella. "Don't just stand there! After her!" The 3 take off as Crumbelina would spot a note left by Torvald and she'd read it aloud so Snowanna can hear. "I'll keep them busy just stay here and wait for the others, once they're back go into Candy Cane forest I'll be waiting for you guys there…" Snowanna would be surprised. "So she not only planned for this to happen she made them look dumb while doing it…"

(Swtching to Jubileena)

She'd look at the floor in her cell. "I the only sane one left in this god ridden castle…" She'd continue as she slams her fist on the ground. "They're all lunatics…." She'd be surprise to hear Adorabeezle. "That's not a very nice nor accurate statement…" Jubileena would look up to see Adorabeezle leaning against the open cell door. "I'm not insane, the only one with maybe a slight problem is Vanellope but that's understandable seeing the abuse she went through because of us…" Jubileena stares at her. "Why are you down here? Shouldn't you be off killing whoever is left and blindly serving Vanellope's every need?" Adorabeelze would look down at her feet then out into the hallway. "Give me more credit than that…I'm far from being her slave me, Nougetsia and Citrusella are just being what she wants us to be…loyal subjects…" Jubileena rolls her eyes. "More like loyal minions…" Adorabeezle sighs and checks on Sticky in the cell beside. "Still alive in there?" Sticky would respond. "Yea…..in serious pain…" "Good enough…" She'd return to Jubileena's cell and would be surprised by her glare. "Why are you glaring at me Jube?" Jubileena would continue her glare. "Don't call me that your not the same Adorabeezle I raced with…" "You forgot about loved…" Adorabeezle would add as Jubileena looks away. "Your not that Adorabeezle." Adorabeezle would walk into the cell and sit down infront of Jubileena. "Really now? I'm not the one who walked in Candy Cane forest with you every night after the random roster race? Oh hung out with you every Sunday when the arcade was closed?" Jubileena still wouldn't look at her. "Mine wouldn't join Vanellope or turn me down…." Adorabeezle would sigh. "Referring to that day you kissed me on the cheek and I said we were just friends?" Jubileena nods. "Exactly what I'm reffering…" Adorabeezle would sigh. "I said that cause I saw Minty listening to our conversation I didn't feel like her gossiping about us…plus….I joined Vanellope to keep you, Nougetsia and Citrusella safe, sure maybe by being loyal to her but still…I couldn't afford to lose those 2….but more importantly….I couldn't lose you…" Jubileena would look at her. "So you made a deal with the devil herself to keep me us safe? But do you not see she's turning us against the others?" Adorabeezle would look her in the eyes. "You heard them when they left me against Vanellope….their lives mattered more than mine...and if keeping you 3 safe is by being against those who abandoned me then so be it, Nougetsia understood that immediately, and Citrusella realized it too, I'd rather be loyal to Vanellope than be against her and be with the same people who were willing to let her kill me in order for them to flee…so in a sense they turned on us first…" Jubileena would start looking away from her again. "So why not stop serving Vanellope since everyone is pretty much dead by now?" Adorabeezle sighs. "As I said Vanellope showed me kindness when she shouldn't have…I intend on returning the favor." Jubileena would look away." "Then your not the Adorabeezle I loved." "Oh really? How come I know for a fact the only times you walked in Candy Cane forest was with me cause you only trusted me to go in with you? Or the fact that you were the one who put that cherry bomb in Gloyd's kart during that roster race last week, or the fact that the day we were plugged in we both felt something for eachother?" Jubileena would look Adorabeezle in the eyes." W-what are you saying?" They'd both blush as Adorabeezle leans in right infront of her face. "I'm trying to say I love you too Jube…" She'd kiss her on the forehead causing Jubileena to blush a lot. "Why are you admitting it now?" Adorabeezle sighs. "I always kind of thought people would be judgmental about us, plus….I don't want Vanellope to change you in any way… -she'd walk over to the door- …so I'm offering you a chance….a chance for us to be together happily….but you also have to be loyal to Vanellope…." Jubileena would hesitate for a moment. "Fine…" She'd get up and take Adorabeezle's hand and they'd proceed to leave the Fungeon as Vanellope would get the messaged by Adorabeezle. "I got her on our side….don't judge me but I admitted my feelings…"

 **End Ch.10**

 _So that ends that chapter_

 _I have to say I have a few pairings in wreck it ralph I won't say all of them as I don't want too but these 2 are by far my favorite and that's why I included it in this story_

 _Ch.11 will be posted either tomorrow or the day after so stay tuned cause this story is far from over…_


	12. Chapter 12

**When hunters become the prey**

 _Here's the next chapter_

 _Hope you're enjoying it so far_

 _So the racers return but with some painful memories_

 _How will everything work out?_

 _Don't ask me read the chapter to find out._

 **Ch.11 the chase and the reunion**

(As usual where we left off)

Torvald would continue driving trying her best not to laugh at having fooled Vanellope.

"Thought she would have seen that was all just a ruse…"

She'd look in one of the side mirrors only to see Vanellope following her.

"W-wait…where's Nougetsia and Citrusella?"

The grin on Vanellope's face would only worry her more.

"Not good…..n-not a good sign…"

She'd look ahead to see both Nougetsia and Citrusella appear 15 feet ahead and block the road ahead.

"Shit….think think…. –she'd look at the open space of ground beside the them- …well this may not be best suited for off road…don't got much of a choice…."

She'd turn the wheel hard going around Nougetsia and Citrusella but nearly spinning out in the dirt, she'd regain enough control to get back on the track and speed off Vanellope, Nougetsia and Citrusella still hot on her heels.

"Just 15 more minutes….just have to distract them long enough…then I can disappear on them without risking them going back and discovering Snowanna and Crumbelina…"

She'd keep her foot on the gas as she approaches the starting line of the royal raceway, a smirk would cross her face.

"If I'm lucky one lap on this track will work in my favor…." She'd speed down and towards Gumball Gorge. (if it's wrong I apologize)

"In the last roster race Swizzle's kart was absolutely destroyed by a Gumball and nearly wrecked a few others…and seeing how they're focused on me hopefully one won't notice the Gumballs around them…"

She'd speed through the gorge swerving around the large Gumballs that fall and roll on the track, Vanellope would see on coming straight at her and she'd glitch around it but the large Gumball would strike Nougetsia destroying her kart and sending her sliding to a halt, Vanellope would immediately call her.

"If you have the strength get to Candy cane forest…She'll try losing us there if she manages to get that far…"

Nougetsia would get up and would begin heading over. "Ok but what about Snowanna and Crumbelina? I haven't seen them in forever….where could they be?"

"We'll find them once we get Torvald alright?"

Vanellope would respond while she continues to glitch around every Gumball as Citrusella would pull up beside Torvald and would go to ramp the left corner of her kart as Torvald would swerve to avoid her.

"Using dirty tactics to take me out? Really? Your better than that…"

Citrusella would try pulling up again. "So what? It may be dirty but it's more than affective…"

She'd attempt once more Torvald swerving and avoiding it. "2 can play at that game…"

she'd slow down enough to go behind Citrusella and would successfully complete a PIT maneuver and would send Citrusella spiraling off the track as she slams down on the breaks trying in vain to out race Vanellope who'd stay on her tail and would contact Citrusella.

"Go join Nougetsia, I have a feeling we'll be getting there shortly…"

(skip a short period of time)

Torvald having apparently lost Vanellope while passing through the moutains would approach the forest.

"It's been 14 minutes….they'll be here soon…."

She'd look up and spot the damaged but still functional kart of Citrusella parked near it. "Screw it…gonna have to go some place else…"

She'd turn around and would speed off for Diet Cola Mountain not realizing she was being watched by Vanellope who'd bring her phone to her ear.

"All 4 of you come join me near Diet Cola Mountain….seems like she was just trying to lead us away…."

Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella would all respond in unison. "On our way…" Vanellope would grin evilly as she hangs up.

"Adorabeezle…..that idea about altering their code boxes just game me an idea for a fun little tournament….." She'd snicker as she goes to the meeting point near the entrance at the base of the mountain.

(Switching to Torvald)

She'd look over at Snowanna and Crumbelina.

"Have they come back yet?" Snowanna would look over at her.

"Not yet….and weren't we supposed to meet you at the forest?"

Torvald would sigh. "There's a slight change of plans, they were waiting at the forest for me….guess they thought since it was so vast and big I chose there…hopefully they didn't see me coming back…"

Crumbelina would be nervous.

"If your unsure whether you were spotted or not I don't feel safe here anymore…."

Torvald rolls her eyes. "I'm only unsure because I'm not sure where they were exactly I know Citrusella was in the forest meaning Vanellope has turned her too….but I'm not sure whether or not someone was watching me from somewhere else…for now just come down and wait…" She'd sit down and update her journal.

"Easy for you to say…" Crumbelina would mutter staying close to her kart ready to flee at a moment's notice.

(A few minutes later)

A blinding light would engulf the inside of the mountain.

"What the heck? Thinks that's them?" Snowanna would ask curiously as she'd look away shielding her eyes from the light.

"I hope so…" Torvald would reply while also looking away from it, the light would disappear and they'd look to see their friends and their karts lying on the ground as they open their eyes and look around at their surroundings.

"Where are we? Was that just a horrible dream?" Swizzle would ask as Torvald speaks up.

"Sadly not….I assume you all remember what happened to you?"

 **Taffyta:** "I remember a sword impaling me…."

 **Candlehead:** "I remember burning…"

 **Swizzle:** "I remember plummeting into this god forsaken mountain…"

 **Gloyd:** "I remember getting caught in a trap then blowing up…"

 **Rancis:** "I remember blowing up…"

 **Minty:** "And I remember drowning…"

Torvald would look at them all. "Do you remember who killed you?"

Taffyta, Candlehead, Swizzle and Gloyd would say in unison. "Vanellope…"

Rancis shuddering at his recollections. "Adorabeezle…."

Minty still having the taste of lemonade in her mouth. "Both of them…"

They'd all look at each other in surprise and shocked.

"Adorabeezle?!" Candlehead would say in shock. "No way!"

Rancis still shuddering remembering it. "Yea…she cut most of my precious hair….then blew me up with Vanellope watching the whole thing…."

Minty would look at everyone. "Rancis, Gloyd, Taffyta and Swizzle…atleast your deaths were instantaneous or very quick….Candlehead burned to death for god sakes! Plus Adorabeezle and Vanellope tied weights to me and dropped me into lemonade lake….do you guys realize how long it took me and Candlehead to die compared to you?"

Rancis would glance over at her. "Fact still remains Adorabeelze is on Vanellope's side…"

Torvald would look at the ground. "So are Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella…..and they have Sticky in the Fungeon at the moment…"

They'd gasp hearing this news.

"Why are they taking her side in this?" Taffyta would ask in disbelief.

"Well when Adorabeezle was left behind, she cut a deal to keep herself, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella safe from harm, Vanellope accepted the deal, and pretty much corrupted Adorabeezle into becoming her minion, and knowing full well how close that group was…she got them to join willingly with forcing them…"

"So what do we do?" Gloyd would look around hoping someone can answer his question.

"For now we stay hidden, I don't know what Vanellope plans on doing but we need to be ready for anything…" Torvald would try to keep them hopeful as they'd all fall silent as they hear the faint noise of engines as a rock is thrown in with a note attached to it, Crumbelina would read the note allowed turning a little pal while reading it.

"We know you're in there….we're waiting for you….come out and play….I have a deal for you….Sticky's life may depend on you coming out…."

The bottom corners of the page would be leaking with blood as she reads the last sentence.

"What'll it be?"

 **End ch.11**

 _So everyone's back but for how long?_

 _What sick twisted idea did Vanellope come up with?_

 _Is Sticky still alive?_

 _Who will make it through this?_

 _I surely don't know but you will find out in the next chapter!_

 _It'll be posted either tomorrow or the day after_

 _As always reviews are appreciated_

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	13. Chapter 13

**When hunters become the prey**

 _Here's the next chapter_

 _Hope you've enjoyed it so far_

 _So what kind of deal has Vanellope come up with?_

 _Is it a deal where most live or most die?_

 _Will the racers even accept the deal?_

 _Again don't ask me for answers read the chapter_

 **Ch.12 the deal**

(As always where we left off)

Crumbelina would drop the note as her skin would be as pale as a ghost. "S-s-she's f-f-found u-us…."

All the racers would become fear stricken as they hear 4 engines come to a stop nearby as Torvald would mutter. "And there's her minions…"

"I-I-I d-didn't come back just to be chucked back into that burning liquid…." Swizzle would glance over at it shuddering at his recollection of it.

"I don't feel like blowing up again…" Gloyd and Rancis would say in unison before glancing at each other. "That was weird….stop saying what I'm saying!" They would speak in unison again.

Another note would be tossed it and Snowanna would pick it up and read it aloud for everyone.

"Unless you want Sticky's soon to be corpse thrown in there….We suggest you come out now…we give you 5 minutes…if you don't…her corpse would be pretty…"

The racers look at eachother in fear.

"So your telling me we have no way of escaping and if we don't face those 5 clearly insane girls they're gonna butcher her and throw her in….sure I'm all about horror but that's crossing some lines…"Gloyd go silent as he gets a glare from Rancis.

"Better her then m –he'd be interrupted by Torvald slapping him across the face-

"You do realize you're the reason Adorabeezle even cut a deal with Vanellope in the first place! You were a group and you still shoved her to Vanellope and fled! Why do you think she felt betrayed to the point where she cut the deal?! She wouldn't have had you actually cared!"

Torvald's outburst would silence everyone as they had never seen her like this, Rancis would go to tell her something but would stop himself when he sees the look on her face.

They'd hear Sticky scream in pain on the other side. Minty would look at Torvald. "What do we do?"

Torvald sighs and looks down defeated. "I just don't know anymore…it's either we stay here and die….or go out there and see what 'deal' she has and most likely die…."

Minty stands up. "Well it beats dying in here I guess…plus she'd eventually send her Oreo guards in and round us up…."

The other racers except for Rancis would silently stand up.

"Let's just go out as a group…show her we're not afraid…." Minty would try to get everyone hopeful as she glares at Rancis. "And since Adorabeezle being on her side is your fault your going out first…"

"What?! Like hell!" Rancis would shout before several pairs of arms grab him and chuck him through the entrance, as they'd see Vanellope, a fear stricken Sticky on her knees beside her, on either side of her would be Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella.

"Took you guys long enough…thought I was gonna have to ruin my plans by killing Sticky over here…" Vanellope would point to Sticky who'd remain silent in fear.

"S-so you don't plan on killing us?" Crumbelina hopes would begin to rise only to shatter at Vanellope's response.

"Well I didn't say that….."

Torvald would go to the front of the group of racers. "Then enough toying with us what do you plan on doing?!"

Vanellope would chuckle as she unbinds Sticky. "Go join them before I change my mind…"

Sticky would run over to the group holding onto Minty and Torvald tight as Vanellope scans the expressions of every racer grinning seeing that they're all terrified of her.

"So what's your plan?!" Torvald would shout only making Vanellope grin more.

"Fear of not knowing only makes it worse doesn't it?" She'd chuckle.

"But I might aswell tell you since all of you are here…"

"Not much we can do besides listen…" Torvald would state trying to pry herself loose of Sticky's grip.

Vanellope would grin as she begins. "We could easily kill you all here but I really don't see the fun in doing that just yet…so I decided…to have a little tournament…you 10 split into 2 groups of 5 racing against each other to earn points…the team with the most points at the end of the tournament wins and their lives are spared…."

"A-and w-what happens to the l-losers?" Taffyta would ask nervously.

Vanellope would grin. "Oh you wouldn't want to be a loser….the losers will not only watch everything they love be destroyed or taken away….but they would meet an obvious fate…"

"And that is?" Candlehead would ask as always being a ditz.

Vanellope would grin as Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella would take out their knives as she takes out her sword.

"I think that should be obvious Candlehead…"

Candleheaad would gulp as they put their weaponry away.

"So you take the deal? Or am we going to have to kill you all the same way again?"

Vanellope would ask arms crossed, as the racers look around at each other in whisper until Torvald sighs. "What are the teams?"

Vanellope, Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella would all show wicked grins as Vanellope would read from a list she made.

"Team 1, Rancis, Minty, Sticky, Swizzle and Crumbelina. Team 2, Torvald, Taffyta, Candlehead, Gloyd and Snowanna…"

Minty, Sticky and Torvald would look at each other shocked. "Why split us up?!" Sticky would shout only making Vanellope grin.

"Because I want you 3 to always think that your going to either lose 2 sisters in Torvald case or lose a sister in your case Sticky…"

"That's not fair!" Minty would shout aswell.

"It's not suppose to be….." Adorabeezle would add as the racers turn their gazes to their 4 former friends standing behind Vanellope.

"Your all traitors!" Rancis would yell at her as she'd glare back.

"Says the one who turns on his friends immdiatly….besides…we'd rather be loyal to Vanellope then be in the situation you guys are in…"

Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella would nod in agreement.

"We'd pick her side any day…." Nougetsia would add.

"Besides after treating Vanellope like hell all those years she deserves to be treated as a princess…and we owe her our loyalty…" Citrusella would stare at the expressions on their faces. "We're not being hypocrites."

"So just deal with it Minty, Sticky and Torvald!" Jubileena would shout at the group Vanellope grinning wickedly again.

"See? They see things my way…and as Jubileena said….deal with it….the Oreo guards we'll take you to the Fungeon where you may sleep for the rest of the night….but tomorrow morning the tournament begins…see you all then…."

She'd walk get in her kart and leave with Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella following her as Oreo guards appear and escort the racers to the Fungeon as they're put in 2 different cells one for team 1 and the other for team 2, all the while Sticky, Minty and Torvald venting their frustration and anger, the guards would toss Torvald in the cell as all the others try to rest for the few hours they have before tomorrow morning as Torvald would write in her journal.

"It's come to this…a tournament to see who lives and who dies….if I'm on the winning team…that would mean I get to live….but I'd have to watch Minty and Sticky die…and if they win…they live…but they watch me die….this is a cruel situation….I just hope that it doesn't get to the point where on the last lap of a race I'll have to chose either to pass them or let them win….aka chose whether my life means more to me then theirs…."

She'd tearfully close her journal and lay down to what will be a mostly sleepless night.

 **End Ch.12**

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter_

 _So the racers lives will be determined with a tournament with a cruel twist with sister vs sisters_

 _Who'll win a second chance at life?_

 _And who'll crash and burn before being killed all over again?_

 _As always I don't know but stay tuned to find out_

 _As always I would appreciate some honest feed back_


	14. Chapter 14

**When hunters become the prey**

 _Here's the next chapter_

 _So the tournament begins to decide which team lives and which team dies._

 _Who will have the most points after the first race?_

 _And what friendships will be ended on the track?_

 _As always I have no idea_

 _So for answers read the chapter._

 _Note: Someone PM'd me and politely said I had a misleading title, for that I apologize but for the beginning of this fanfic, I found it suited well._

 _And as usual honest feedback is appreciated_

 **Ch.13 the races begin**

(As always a continuation of where we left off)

Torvald would lean against the wall separating the cells of the teams as she watches everyone else sleep. "This is going to be a long night…."

She'd hear Sticky sobbing in the other cell with Minty trying to comfort her.

Torvald sighs as she'd lay back down and try for the fifth time to fall asleep but to no avail.

"Damnit…"

She'd hear Sticky's voice. "That you Torvald?"

Torvald would sigh. "Yea…having trouble falling asleep too?"

Sticky would speak in between sobs. "Both me and Minty….the fact that if we win you die….and if you win we die…it bothers us…"

Torvald would hold back the tears in her eyes. "I know….it's bothering me too….but there's nothing we can do about it….Vanellope has made her decision….tommorow just race….and whatever happens happens ok? No matter what your still my sisters no matter where I am or in what condition…"

"O-o-ok…..thanks we needed the encouragement…." Minty and Sticky would go silent and fall asleep as Torvald looks at the cold hard floor.

"These races are going to be the worst races of my life…."

With that she would fall asleep.

(Skip to the morning)

A candy citizen would run into the throne room surprising Vanellope, Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella. "Princess! Princess! I heard news in game central station!"

Vanellope would walk up to the exhausted citizen. "What is it? And you didn't have to run all the way here…"

The candy citizen would reply in between breathes. "Litwak is…..going….on…vacation…for a week….the aracade….will be closed…during that time…."

Vanellope would be surprised. "That's something rare but thanks for bringing me this news…..you may leave now….but don't forget about the races today…."

The citizen would bow and walk away as Vanellope would turn around an evil grin on her face.

"What idea did you just have your highness?" Nougetsia would ask curiously.

"Oh nothing…..just instead of rushing this tournament….we have a full 7 days of races to watch and see the racers fight for points….if they value their lives…" Vanellope would chuckle as would Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella.

"But for now…Adorabeezle and Jubileena go wake our racers up….it's time to begin this tournament." Adorabeezle and Jubileena would nod and leave as she turns to Nougetsia and Citrusella. "And you guys go make sure the citizens know it begins in an hour…." They nod and leave as she goes to her room and changes into her princess dress.

(Switching to Torvald)

She'd toss and turn having the same nightmares of watching her sisters die when she'd hear something blunt hit the cell bars and would jolt awake with the rest of the racers, as they would seen Adorabeezle and Jubileena.

"Wake up first race starts in an hour…." Adorabeezle would gesture some Oreo guards over as they open the cell doors, as Adorabeezle continues.

"Your going to be taken upstairs to have breakfast and have half an hour to prepare….then you'll be brought to the Royal Raceway for the first race of the day…..any question?"

Swizzle would raise his hand. "Yes Swizzle?"

"how many races are we going to have to do today?"

Adorabeezle would look over at Jubileena who would respond. "Since the arcade will be closed for 7 days since Litwak is on vacation….you'll do about 3-5 races each day…"

Taffyta would raise her hand. "Yes Taffyta?"

"How do the points work?"

"Vanellope will explain that for you…" Adorabeezle would see Rancis's hand raised.

"This better be good Rancis…."

He'd fix his hat. "Mine is a good one….when did you plan on telling everyone that you and Jubileena were a couple?" All the other girls would oh and aw as Adorabeezle would grab Rancis by the hair.

"I thought you valued your hair….so why are you asking a stupid question?"

Rancis gulps. "I-I-I-I….sorry….I take back what I said!"

Adorabeezle would let go of his hair. "Good…" She'd leave with Jubileena.

"They kinda of already knew you didn't have to do that…"

Adorabeezle shrugs. "I know but I still haven't got over how he was ready to let me die if it meant he'd get away…"

Jubileena would hold her hand. "Understandable….but remember Vanellope doesn't want a scratch on them yet…"

Adorabeezle sighs. "I know…"

The Oreo guards would escort the racers up to prepare as Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella would return to Vanellope, who'd turn to them and ask.

"Everything ready?" She'd smile when they nod. "Good…."

(Skip an hour)

The candy citizens would cheer as she approachs the grandstand designed for her the ruler of sugar rush as she'd wave to the citizens as Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella follow as she goes up to a microphone placed and begins a small speech.

"My sweet candy citizen the arcade maybe closed but don't you worry….I have made a tournament to entertain us all…the participants are none other then my former tormentors…. –she'd grin as they boo- …don't worry I have added a special twist to this tournament….the winning team will be spared for now…..while the losing team doesn't…."

She'd smile as she looks around at the cheering fans as the racers are escorted to their karts as Sticky looks on horrified.

"W-why are they cheering?"

Torvald would glance back at the castle. "She'd alter their code boxes…I was gonna chance them back but before I could Nougetsia found me…."

The racers would get in their karts as Vanellope would continue.

"The teams are as followed…team 1 consists of Rancis, Minty, Sticky, Swizzle and Crumbelina….team 2 consists of Torvald, Taffyta, Candlehead, Gloyd and Snowanna…."

The racers would glance at their grandstands only to be met with glares from their former fans.

"Damn…" They'd all look at Gloyd who'd looked at his grandstand shocked.

"But I almost forgot one rule I added to make this more fun….during the races you may freely wreck other racers as you please…..by ramming them or anything you can think of….all of it is allowed….and I decided that the first race will take place on none other than the Royal Raceway…1 lap for this race….."

"What about the points?" Taffyta would ask looking up at Vanellope.

"Oh I almost forgot….1st place receives 10 points….2nd place receives 9 points….3rd gets 8 points…4th gets 7…5th gets 6…..6th gets 5…7th gets 4…8th gets 3….9th gets 2…and 10th gets 1…and the points are totaled up after each race….in the end the team with the most wins…any questions?"

The racers shake their hands.

"Good…now let this tournament….begin!" She'd pull on a rope and the timer begins to count down as the racers prepare to step on the gas, Sticky would turn to Torvald.

"Good luck sis…"

Torvald would look at Minty and Sticky positioned beside her. "Good luck….just race and whatever happens happens…."

They nod as the timer gets to one as they'd grip their steering wheels tight as the light turns green and they all take off, Gloyd pulling ahead of them all slightly due to his higher top speed.

"Focus focus…you got the fastest kart….just the handling is kinda bad…just make it work for you…."

He'd tell himself as he'd see Rancis tailing him as they approach gumball gorge as Vanellope, Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella watch the race on the big screen along with the citizens, as they look on the left side of the screen which reads the positions.

 **1** **ST** **Gloyd**

 **2** **nd** **Rancis**

 **3** **rd** **Crumbelina**

 **4** **th** **Taffyta**

 **5** **th** **Snowanna**

 **6** **th** **Candlehead**

 **7** **th** **Swizzle**

 **8** **th** **Minty**

 **9** **th** **Sticky**

 **10** **th** **Torvald**

"They're still close together no one has fallen behind yet…" Jubileena would comment.

"Yea but the first batch of items are coming up and don't forget they're in Gumball Gorge at the moment." Adorabeezle would add as Gloyd and Rancis battle for first.

"Screw off Rancis!" Gloyd would watch Rancis keep up in his side mirror.

"No chance Gloyd!" They'd head for the Sugar cubes ahead of them all the while dodging the falling Gumballs.

"You don't understand Rancis this race means more than anything to me!"

"I do understand Gloyd but like everyone else I prefer to live right now!"

They both drive through the Sugar Cubes as Gloyd looks down. "Syrup puddle….I can work with that…"

Rancis would look at Gloyd, one of his best friends.

"I'm sorry Gloyd…."

The sweet seeker would appear on his hood as Gloyd turns around. "Oh shit…."

Rancis would fire as Gloyd drops his Syrup, Rancis would touch the syrup and spin out as the sweet seeker would cause Gloyd to crash aswell as they both get back on the track well behind the rest.

As the rest begin going through the Cakeway part of the track as Vanellope and her group look at the standings.

 **1** **st** **Candlehead**

 **2** **nd** **Crumbelina**

 **3** **rd** **Swizzle**

 **4** **th** **Taffyta**

 **5** **th** **Minty**

 **6** **th** **Snowanna**

 **7** **th** **Torvald**

 **8** **th** **Sticky**

 **9** **th** **Gloyd**

 **10** **th** **Rancis**

"Hmm….this could get interesting…" She'd tell herself.

Candlehead would look in her mirrors seeing Swizzle and Crumbelina gaining on her and she'd look at the cherry bombs lining the track as the ditzy racer would come up with a plan.

"Those Cherry bombs should slow them down…." She'd move to the side and using the candles on her kart would light every cherry bomb she passes as Swizzle and Crumbelina watch.

"Oh shit…."

They'd speed up as the cherry bombs begin going off, Crumbelina would get some cake in her eye and would swerve getting to close to the cherry bombs causing her kart to leave the ground for a few seconds before losing control entirely as Swizzle would remain unfazed staying on Candleheads tail as they head for the ramp to the next part of the track.

"So that's how you wanna play huh?" He'd shout as he continues on after her as Taffyta would be surprised that Candlehead thought up that idea by herself.

"Nice thinking Candles…."

The racers would they head to Frosty rally the last part of the track as Vanellope looks at the standings.

"Hell it's never been so close….the citizens are loving this!"

Adorabeezle would turn to her smiling. "Because their racing for their lives….they're all racing at their best…"

"No but it's not every day that 7 racers are battling for first in Frosty Rally!"

Adorabeezle would look at the standings.

 **1** **st** **Candlehead**

 **2** **nd** **Swizzle**

 **3** **rd** **Taffyta**

 **4** **th** **Minty**

 **5** **th** **Sticky**

 **6** **th** **Torvald**

 **7** **th** **Snowanna**

 **8** **th** **Gloyd**

 **9** **th** **Rancis**

 **10** **th** **Crumbelina**

"Damn it is close…" She'd say shocked.

"Can't wait to see how this finishes!" Vanellope would hear citizens yell.

"Sure they were into races with Turbo but they are loving this with me…" She'd say out loud to her 4 minions.

"You got that right princess…" Citrusella would tell her.

Candlehead would look in her mirrors and see Swizzle right on her bumper the other 5 she can see very close behind.

"Watch it Swizzle! Your going to make me spin out!" She'd yell at him as he bumps her kart forward.

"That's the plan Candlehead!" He'd shout back as they drive into the caves, he follows her and goes to bump her again.

"Get away Swizzle!" Candle head would yell again as she would see a wall separating 2 small tunnels as Swizzle would grin.

"End of the line Candles!" He'd bump her kart hard causing her to skid and lose control.

"AHHH!" Candlehead would scream as she'd spin and slammed into the wall hard the crowd of candy citizens going crazy over it.

"Damn….Swizzle wanted her out…." Jubileena would say in complete shock.

"I knew they were bound to start doing that!" Vanellope would say as she laughs.

Taffyta would speed after Swizzle. "You jerk!"

Swizzle would go down the final stretch the finish line rapidly approaching as he sees Taffyta speeding up beside him. "You are not winning this!" He'd shout as her as he slams the side of his kart into her causing her to swerve and lose ground.

"Yes!" He'd cross the finish line in first as Taffyta would cross in second as the citizens go wild and look at the remaining 8 speeding down.

 **End results**

 **1** **st** **Swizzle 10 points**

 **2** **nd** **Taffyta 9 points**

 **3** **rd** **Torvald 8 points**

 **4** **th** **Minty 7 points**

 **5** **th** **Sticky 6 points**

 **6** **th** **Snowanna 5 points**

 **7** **th** **Gloyd 4 points**

 **8** **th** **Rancis 3 points**

 **9** **th** **Crumbelina 2 points**

 **10** **th** **Candlehead 1 point**

 **Team 1 28 points team 2 27 points**

Vanellope would stand. "Great race all of you…..you have an hour to spend with your team to discuss but prepare cause after the hour is up the next race will take place on the Gumbal Gorge track…"

She'd leave followed by Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella, the racers would leave in their groups no longer seeing them as friends but only as competition.

 **End Ch.13**

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter_

 _I know I probably suck as racing chapters but hey I can only get better from here_

 _So who will win the next races and win the day for their team?_

 _Will Candlehead wreck Swizzle in an act of revenge?_

 _Again I never know so be sure to stay tuned to find out_


	15. Chapter 15

**When hunters become the prey**

 _Here's the next chapter_

 _So with the memories and grudges from the first race how will the second one end?_

 _Who takes first?_

 _Will team 1 keep their lead? Or will team 2 claim it?_

 _As always don't rely on me for a response read the chapter_

 **Ch.14 2** **nd** **race: time for crashes**

(As always where we left off)

The teams would head off team 1 going to Swizzle's house and team 2 going to Taffyta's, Taffyta would open her door as Gloyd helps Candlehead in the crash having her left leg and arm as Torvald and Snowanna, Taffyta would look over at Candlehead.

"The nerve Swizzle had to do that….you could have gotten injured way more badly then that!" She'd yell to know one in particular.

"Yea and Rancis went fricken overkill….he got a sweet seeker and fired all 3 at me….I mean all 3! Normally just 1 finds a way to get me!"

"Guys calm down…this is want thy want….us to be focused on getting revenge instead of focusing on the win…" Torvald would say in calm voice.

"Yea we did our best….just they got lucky…..and I'm sorry about my poor performance I don't get what happened I just couldn't get by Sticky…she was determined to keep me out of fifth…." Snowanna would look at the ground.

"Besides…they're only up my one…and that's only because Swizzle got first had Taffyta gotten first we'd be in first right now…." Candlehead would add.

"We'll get them in the next race…." Gloyd would state, as he'd sit down for a short break.

(Switching to team 1)

Swizzle would walk into his place and toss everyone a soda. "We're in the lead! And I got first! Everythings alright in the world!" He'd drink his soda as Crumbelina rolls her eyes.

"You do realize if we have between 3-5 races everyday we'll have to keep our lead for atleast 20 more races?"

Everyone who gaze at her. "Way to kill the mood…" Rancis would begin drinking his soda.

"But Crumbelina is right…we won the first one by points but they'll be bringing their best to take it…." Minty would come to Crumbelina's defense.

"Yea….and so will be out for blood…." Sticky would add, as all eyes turn to her.

"What do you mean?" Swizzle would ask opening another can of soda.

"Well Swizzle….you wrecked Candlehead badly then wrecked Taffyta on your way to victory….that won't see well with either of them…and Rancis….you fired all 3 of your sweet seekers at Gloyd….you know how he feels about those even when it's just one…..and Snowanna might not be to happy that I made her spin out right before the finish line with a cherry bomb…."

They'd all look at each other. "Than what do you think we should do Sticky?" Minty would ask as she drinks her soda.

"Just be careful and watch out for them….cause our lives depend on these races….so just out racing them will tick them off and vice versa…" Sticky would finish and sit down and drink her soda.

"That has given me a lot to think about…." Swizzle would lay down and drink.

(skip the hour)

Both teams would be peacefully relaxing when suddenly they'd be large banging on the door.

"Next race is starting get over there now!" They'd hear Adorabeezle and Jubileena yell on the other side of the doors, they'd leave the house and would be greeted with Oreo guards. "Yea until Vanellope thinks you won't run away these guys will follow you around…" Adorabeezle and Jubileena would drive off as the racers walk to the next race each team only exchange quick glances and glares.

The crowd as before would boo them upon arrival as they get in their karts as Vanellope would get up from her seat and speak into her microphone.

"Citizens….are you guys ready for the second race of the tournament?!" Large cheers would be the response.

"Then let's get on with this race, which will be a 2 lap race of the full Gumball Gorge track, and what's not to love about the giant Gumballs crashing down?! More large cheers.

"Then as before let the second race commence!" She'd tug on the rope and start the countdown as Stick and Minty would look over at Torvald who'd be staring at the road ahead of her. "Good luck sis…"

Torvald would look over at them. "Thanks…..good luck to both of you….whatever happens happens…"

Minty and Sticky would nod and look ahead of them as Torvald would stare ahead of her as the light prepares to turn green. "Just race…whatever happens happens…"

She'd tell herself as the light turns green and her eyes spring open as she slams on the gas and takes off quickly followed by Gloyd with Swizzle and Rancis right on their tails.

"But princess this section is too small for a race…" Adorabeezle would continue. "Like they'll be done in a minute…"

Vanellope would turn to her. "Thanks for the concerns but to complete one lap they have to get to the other side turn around and comeback….and to further compensate I made it 2 laps…"

"A wise choice princess…" Citrusella would add.

"Thank you….Sour Bill!" The green sour ball would rush over. "Yes princess?"

Vanellope would turn to him. "Fetch us something to drink please…and to eat…"

Sour Bill would nod. "Ok." He'd leave as the racers enter the gorge and she checks the standings.

 **1** **st** **Torvald**

 **2** **nd** **Rancis**

 **3** **rd** **Gloyd**

 **4** **th** **Crumbelina**

 **5** **th** **Minty**

 **6** **th** **Sticky**

 **7** **th** **Snowanna**

 **8** **th** **Swizzle**

 **9** **th** **Candlehead**

 **10** **th** **Taffyta**

"Wow…..3 members of team 2 are in the bottom 4…."

"Anything can happen though…." Nougetsia would say watching the race unfold on the big screen.

"True…" Vanellope would reply.

Torvald would have a solid lead as Rancis would check his mirror and see Gloyd approaching. "Gloyd…."

Gloyd would glare at him. "Rancis…."

They'd swerve to miss oncoming Gumballs. "So I was thinking about what you did Rancis…."

Rancis would continue dodging the Gumballs. "And?"

Gloyd revealing a cherry bomb. "You kinda overkilled with 3 sweet seekers….so take this as pay back…" He'd throw the cherry bomb hiting Rancis left back tire making him spin and get hit by a Gumball.

"GLOYD! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" Rancis would yell as he'd maneuver to dodge another Gumball now dead last.

Torvald would reach the end of the gorge and make the turn and start going back. "Shit…now I'm gonna have to look out for Gumballs and oncoming racers…."

She'd begin her way back as Gloyd would begin turning around when he'd be rammed by Crumbelina. "That's for Rancis!"

"She'd take off with Minty and Sticky passing Gloyd who'd get back on the track and take off in hot pursuit as the rest follow after them.

Torvald would make it to the starting line and would turn around and just narrowly avoiding Crumbelina while doing so. "Watch it!"

She'd take off as Crumbelina would go to chase only to be rammed by Gloyd. "Karmas a bitch!"

He'd take off Minty and Sticky close behind him as Taffyta, Candlehead, Snowanna and Swizzle would pass Crumbelina who'd fight to hold in her screams of anger and frustration.

They'd get close to the end of the gorge when Swizzle would notice Snowanna on his left, Taffyta on his right and Candlehead right behind him. "Oh…..shit…."

Candlehead would bump the back of his kart and he'd fight to keep control. "How do you like it Swizzle?!"

"Not at all ditz!" He'd shout back as Taffyta would ram him and he'd spiral out of control Snowanna slowling down to avoid him hitting her and they'd take off as Swizzle, Crumbelina and Rancis would take off after them fire in their eyes.

"That does it…." Is all Swizzle would say.

Torvald, Gloyd, Minty, Sticky, Taffyta, Candlehead and Snowanna would all make the final U-turn and would begin speeding back through the gorge.

All 7 would close in on the line as Rancis, Swizzle and Crumbelina would appear and begin bumping their way forward as all 10 speed towards the line the crowd going wild when they finished by how close it was as the final positions would appear on the scoreboard.

 **1** **st** **Torvald 10 points**

 **2** **nd** **Sticky 9 points**

 **3** **rd** **Gloyd 8 points**

 **4** **th** **Minty 7 points**

 **5** **th** **Crumbelina 6 points**

 **6** **th** **Snowanna 5 points**

 **7** **th** **Candlehead 4 points**

 **8** **th** **Rancis 3 points**

 **9** **th** **Swizzle 2 points**

 **10** **th** **Taffyta 1 point**

 **Total combined with previous race**

 **Team 1: 55 points Team 2: 55 points**

"Yes we tied it up!" Gloyd would shout as team 2 would celebrate as team 1 would prepare to leave. "The final tie breaker race of the day will take place in 2 hours…in Frosty Rally…."

Vanellope would state as team 1 nods and speeds away except for Minty and Sticky, and team 2 would leave soon after except for Torvald as the candy citizens leave.

"Congratulations sis….you earn that victory…."

Torvald would look up at them. "Thanks…you 2 did well aswell…."

Vanellope voice would interrupt. "How sweet on different teams….fighting for their lives…but they still have that sisterly love…."

"Go away Vanellope!" Torvald would shout.

"But Torvald….I have a deal for you….."

 **End ch.14**

 _So the first day of the tournament is nearing it's end and we have a tie._

 _Who will win the tie breaker race?_

 _And what other kind of races has Vanellope planned for the tournament?_

 _And what deal has she just offered Torvald?_

 _I don't know but stay tuned…_


	16. Chapter 16

**When hunters become the prey**

 _Here's the next chapter_

 _So Vanellope has a deal for Torvald but what is it?_

 _Will Torvald accept it even if it means she ruins her team's chances of victory?_

 _As always I don't know but read the chapter and find out._

 _Quick note: I will keep this person anonymous but they asked. "Why are your chapters so short?" It's mostly for 2 reasons, One this is my first fanfic, two I'd rather post short good chapters instead of long ones but I'll try improving on that and make chapters longer, for example next chapter will include 3 races and will be long so stay tuned._

 **Ch.15 tiebreaker**

(As usual we're we left off)

Torvald would glance at Minty and Sticky then back at Vanellope. "What do you mean deal?"

Vanellope would grin as she'd be joined by Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella.

"I'm not becoming one of your henchmen…."

Vanellope would chuckle. "Don't be giving us ideas…." They'd chuckle with her.

"But no….my deal is….you throw the next race and make your team lose this tournament….in exchange you won't die…."

Torvald would take a minute to think looking back at Minty and Sticky who'd look at her curious to see if she'd turn on her team. Torvald would take a long sigh before responding.

"No…..but can you think of anything else?"

Vanellope would shake her head. "Your choice….but don't forget….you'll either watch them die Torvald….or they'll watch you die…"

She'd walk off followed by her group as Torvald sighs and turns to Minty and Sticky. "I know I was stupid but I don't want to be haunted by the fact that I'm the reason why 4 racers die….I just can't have that on my conscious…"

Sticky would hug her. "But I don't to lose you sis….you mean everything to me!"

"I know…..but my team deserves a chance to live aswell…." Torvald would glance at Minty.

"But you do know Vanellope is not kidding she won't change….but I don't see any other way out of it…"

Torvald would sigh. "You guys go to your team….I'll see what I can do…."

Sticky would nod and get in her kart and leave with Minty following close behind. "How do you deal with someone gone mad though?" Torvald would tell herself as she drives toward the castle.

Adorabeezle and Jubileena would be at the gate sharing a moment as Torvald pulls up. "I don't see anything don't worry…"

Adorabeezle and Jubileena would stop and look away blushing. "What do you want?"

She'd sigh. "Came to talk to Vanellope…"

"She's in the throne room….we'll let her know your coming…" Jubileena would still look away.

"Ok thanks…" She'd walk towards the castle. "And you do make a cute couple…"

She'd go to the door as Jubileena would let Vanellope know she's coming.

"So where were we?" Adorabeezle would walk up to her.

"About here…" She'd kiss her and make both of them blush again.

Torvald would walk into the throne room and would see Vanellope on her throne with Nougetsia and Citrusella are either side of her. "Torvald….what a surprise…..here to beg me to put you on the same team as Minty and Sticky?"

Torvald would sigh. "Well I wasn't planning on it since you would refuse…."

"Atleast your smart enough to know that…" Vanellope would chuckle.

"And also smart enough to elude you for 5 hours while you found everyone else…"

Vanellope would glare at her. "Bad idea to tick me off…"

"I know…but I know there's a reason why you offered a deal….and I think it's because you want to start turning everyone against one another….because it wouldn't make sense to split me from my sisters only to offer me a chance to be with them again…."

"Your point?" Nougetsia would ask arms crossed.

"You do realize racers were watching right? They will notice the slightest bit of change in anyone and will immediately suspect you turned them…."

"Why are you telling me this?" Vanellope would be surprised.

"Because if you want me to even consider turning on my team make a better offer….and make sure no one witnesses it…" She'd turn and leave and take off for where her team is gathered.

"So they are now aware of your attempts to split them up….what do we do now?" Citrusella

Would turn to Vanellope for an answer, but she'd grin when she sees the evil grin on Vanellope's face.

"We simply sit back and watch….as Torvald says if one doesn't do well in a race their team will suspect their with us….we'll let them do all the work for us…..and in the end the team that comes completely apart….will meet it's demise…." Shed laugh evilly and Nougetsia and Citrusella would join in the laugh.

"Now….let's go get the love birds and get the next race underway…"

"As you wish princess….." They'd escort her out and towards the Frosty Rally track.

She'd take her seat on the grand stand as the racers are escorted to their karts as Vanellope speaks through the microphone set up.

"Ok citizens quiet down it's time for the third and final race of the day….and the best part it's a tiebreaker! So rules apply from the previous races….2 laps around this track and wrecking others is allowed…..because as everyone knows….there's no such thing as a clean race in this tournament…..but there will be a reward for the team that wins today…..they will not only be allowed to sleep in their warm houses….but they won't be under constant watch of the guards….as for the losers….a long cold night in the Fungeon awaits….and I've decided the tournament will last 5 days….the losing team's deaths will occur in the 2 following days…racers ready?"

The racers would silently nod, as Vanellope would tug the rope starting the timer as Sticky looks over at Torvald. "Good luck sis…."

Torvald would glance over at Sticky. "You too…."

The timer would countdown to the final second as all 10 racers would close their eyes millions of thoughts running through their minds, some of Vanellope's attempts to turn them against each other, while others think of the darkness of the Fungeon and never wanting to return there, the green light would appear along with a loud horn as all their eyes spring open and they speed off down the track fighting for the top spots.

"You think they'll actually consider the ones who finish behind as potential traitors?" Jubileena would question Vanellope.

"I'm sure of it….their lives depend on this….and who'll take the blame for doing bad? Whoever finished the lowest in the group."

"We'll have to see about that princess…." Jubileena would state and look at the standings.

 **1** **st** **Gloyd**

 **2** **nd** **Rancis**

 **3** **rd** **Taffyta**

 **4** **th** **Candlehead**

 **5** **th** **Swizzle**

 **6** **th** **Crumbelina**

 **7** **th** **Snowanna**

 **8** **th** **Minty**

 **9** **th** **Torvald**

 **10** **th** **Sticky**

"And seeing how everyone knows you talked to Torvald if she finishes below the top 5 there's a good chance her team thinks she's been turned against them…" Adorabeezle would drink a soda looking away from the standings.

"Exactly what I want….for them to struggle to trust one another…" Vanellope would chuckle.

The racers would speed through the frozen track as Gloyd would pull ahead. "Common….you got a lot riding on this…no one is stealing this victory from you…."

Not to far behind Rancis would watch through his mirrors as Taffyta and Candlehead would be gaining on him with Swizzle. "God damn….where's everyone else?"

Farther behind Snowanna would be fighting to get by Crumbelina. "Common Crumbelina get out of the way! It's about time I got a good finish!"

Crumbelina would block her every attempt to pass. "Not happening!"

They'd see sugar cubes coming up as Snowanna makes another pass attempt. "I'm getting by you!"

Crumbelina would slam the side of her kart. "Not if I knock you out of the race!"

They both get a power up. "Eat Syrup Snowanna!" With that Crumbelina would drop a syrup puddle as Snowanna would swerve and avoid it.

"Well eat my dust!" Snowanna would use Sugar Rush and blow by Crumbelina who'd hit her wheel in frustration.

Swizzle would check his mirror and see Snowanna catch up. "Why do we have 3 people take the bottom 4 spots?!"

"Because we're better than you guys!" Snowanna would yell back at him.

Up in front Gloyd would pull farther and farther ahead of Rancis, Taffyta, Candlehead, Swizzle and Snowanna.

"Geez….how is he so far ahead?" Rancis would ask himself as they speed towards a sharp turn and Gloyd would be forced to slow to make the turn. "Now there's a way to catch up.

Gloyd would complete the turn and speed down the straightaway heading towards the fifth turn on the track. "This track has it in for me…. –he'd check his mirror and see Rancis right behind him with thwe others in hot pursuit- ….why are there so many god forsaken turns?!"

"Because it gives everyone a chance…" Rancis would shout as he bump the back of Gloyd's kart as Gloyd quickly gains control.

"Screw it….got to take the turn full speed if I don't want to fall behind…." He'd tell himself as he floors it towards the turn shocking the 9 racers behind him.

"He's just going to mess up…" Rancis would tell himself as Gloyd would turn and do a partial drift against the railing of the track and complete the turn and begin pulling away from everyone again.

"No bloody way…." Rancis would tell himself as every candy citizen and even Vanellope would be surprised.

"I have never seen him pull that off before…." Vanellope would watch on the Jumbotron as Gloyd checks his mirrors and smirks.

"That's how the pros do it…" He'd tell himself as he crosses the starting line and begin his second lap with the others speeding after him but failing to gain any ground as they go for the first turn Gloyd again not slowling down and pulling the stunt he did before.

"Where did he learn to start doing that?" Candlehead would look at Taffyta for a response as they'd be right behind Rancis.

"I actually don't know Candlehead….maybe he just practice and we didn't even notice?"

Candlehead shrugs. "All I know is he's keeping well ahead of everyone…"

Gloyd would gain more ground when Rancis would mess up on the second turn spinning out but taking Taffyta and Candlehead with him.

"Well atleast he took 2 of them…." Swizzle would tell himself as he speeds after Gloyd and trying to stay ahead of Snowanna as Crumbelina, Minty, Torvald and Sticky finally catch up to them as Gloyd stays a solid 10 karts distance ahead.

"He's gonna win this easily…" Snowanna would tell Swizzle who'd glare at her.

"Doesn't mean your team is going to win!"

Snowanna would go to say something as Sticky, Minty and Torvald use the Sugar Rush power up and take off gaining on Gloyd who'd and go on the fourth and last straightaway as he checks his mirror and see the 3 right behind him.

"They don't matter they're still a kart and a half lengths behind you…" He'd tell himself as he guns it for the finish line Minty and Sticky failing to catch up as he crosses the finish line first. "YES!" He'd shout as the other racers cross and their standings appear on the Jumbotron.

 **1** **st** **Gloyd 10 points**

 **2** **nd** **Minty 9 points**

 **3** **rd** **Sticky 8 points**

 **4** **th** **Torvald 7 points**

 **5** **th** **Swizzle 6 points**

 **6** **th** **Snowanna 5 points**

 **7** **th** **Crumbelina 4 points**

 **8** **th** **Rancis 3 points**

 **9** **th** **Candlehead 2 points**

 **10** **th** **Taffyta 1 point.**

 **Team 1: 85 Team 2: 80**

Vanellope would point to team 1. "We have our winners of day 1!" The crowd for the first time would cheer for them. "Enjoy your free nights guys but remember first race of the second day begins tomorrow…" They nod and leave except for Sticky and Minty as Vanellope looks at team 2. "Unfortunately you are the losers of the day….you know what that means…" They back towards their karts except for Torvald who stands there looking at the ground.

"So I came first was all for nothing?!"

"Yes it was cause everyone else besides Torvald finished in the bottom 5…2 finishing at the very bottom…" Vanellope would grin with her response.

"Well screw this!" Gloyd would jump into his kernel kart and speed off with Taffyta, Candlehead and Snowanna following as Oreo guards approach Torvald who'd be in a group hug with Minty and Sticky.

"I'll see you girls tomorrow alright?" Minty and Sticky silently nod as the hug ends and a Oreo guard escorts her to the Fungeon as Vanellope turns to Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella.

"Round the rest of team 2 up please…bring them to the Fungeon….I need them alive but if injuring them is required….then by all means go ahead…"

"Yes princess…." They'd say in unison and get in their karts and speed off after the fleeing racers as Sour Bill would approach Vanellope.

"Your highness Ralph wants a word…."

Vanellope would turn to face him. "Good thing I planned for that….have him wait in the Throne room and for god sake don't let him see any of the racers being escorted to the Fungeon…."

Sour Bill would nod. "As you wish…" He'd leave as Vanellope would watch the sun set in Sugar Rush before heading off to the castle.

Torvald would walk into a cell as the Oreo guards slam it as she sits down and leans against the wall and writes in her journal. "First day is done….team 1 winning the first day….and one step closer to victory and survival….cause doing the math a team realistically only needs to win 3 days to get overall victory….then….the losers meet a painful death…..but I don't know what will get me first….Vanellope executing me and team 2…..or the constant thought of being forced to watch Minty and Sticky die…." She'd close her journal and would close her eyes for what will be a mostly long sleepless night.

 **End Ch.15**

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter._

 _So Team 1 has won the first day but who will win the second?_

 _Will Team 1 win again and be within the grasps of victory?_

 _Or will team 2 claim the second day and even this tournament?_

 _Stay tuned to find out._


	17. Chapter 17

**When hunters become the prey**

 _Here's the next chapter_

 _So the second day begins_

 _Which team will win the day?_

 _Which team will leave in defeat?_

 _Find out now_

 _Note: I know I said I'd include 3 races in this chapter but I decided only to write one since I'm heading to Hawaii for a few days on spring break with a few of my friends and family and won't post at all so I decided to give you all a nice little chapter to read until I get back around Thursday afternoon (depending on where you live since time may be different) but I will post my next chapter then._

 **Ch.16 sleepless night stressful race**

(Where we left off)

Gloyd, Snowanna, Taffyta and Candlehead would all meet up in the junkyard.

"That's bullshit….we did well….and we're still getting punished?! For peeps sake I finished first!" Gloyd would be furious with the results of the last race.

"We know Gloyd….but as you saw when Rancis went down he made sure he caused me and Candlehead to crash…." Taffyta would try to calm him.

"I was trying to get by Swizzle for most of the race but I also had Crumbelina on my tail….had I tried to pass Swizzle had he bumped me and caused me to lose control for even a minute would have resulted in Crumbelina passing me…..sorry…." Snowanna would add.

"Torvald was the only one who did good besides me…..we need to better than this tomorrow…cause the tournament is only 5 days long….so if they win 3 days before we do….it's over….we lose….and Vanellope has us executed…"

At the same time Vanellope would walk into her throne room seeing Ralph waiting for her she'd smile. "Hey stinkbrain."

He'd turn and look at her. "What's with the outfit? I thought you were president fart-feathers…..not princess…"

"Well I gave up, the game kept changing my outfit after every race so I decided to just stick with being a princess…..so what have you been doing with your time off?" She'd ask as she sits on her throne.

"Well Felix had a party then I went to tapper's…."

"You don't attend Bad-Anon anymore?" She'd ask curious.

"No I still do I'm going there right now…just wanted to check up on you…some people have been concerned since no one has been leaving the game…."

"Oh that's because the racers have been participating in a tournament to decide who's the better group of racers….besides candy citizens don't count? Because quite a few have been coming and going to Game Central Station…"

"Well normally a racer or 2 is joining them but I guess some people are paranoid and think something happened again."

"Ok….but since you have Bad-Anon I won't keep you here any longer knowing you often get stopped whenever entering or leaving a game…." Vanellope would giggle a bit.

"Yea yea….I'll see you around."

"Yea bye Admiral underpants…."

She'd watch Ralph leave the game then would call Adorabeezle. "Find the losers yet?"

"Yes…they're in the junkyard….we're approaching now…" Adorabeezle would reply.

"Good…..I'm going to give them an example of what happens when they run….bring them to me..."

"Ok over and out…" Adorabeezle would hang up as she, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella would silently approach the group of racers with none of them noticing them.

"You know Vanellope will send her henchman after us right?" Snowanna would look around before continuing. "And I don't think they will be all that friendly…."

"You worry too much Snowanna…..we didn't leave any sort of trail heck we hid our karts….they won't find us."

"Is that so?" Adorabeezle would appear to their right with Jubileena as Nougetsia would appear infront of them and Citrusella would appear on their left and their backs against the remains of rusted old karts.

"You really think we'd let you get away?" Adorabeezle would continue. "You guys are either foolish, stupid or abit of both…"

"Look I don't mean any trouble but I finished first I'm not taking that punishment…." Gloyd would gulp as the 4 glare at him.

"You may have won the race but your team lost in points…." Nougetsia would take a step towards them.

"And Vanellope's rules were clear….losing team gets punished…" Citrusella would also take a step forward.

"So you can either come quietly or we'll make you…." Jubileena would add as she and Adorabeezle take a step forward.

"And how do you plan on doing that? There's four of you and four of us…."

They'D take out their long bladed knives. "Vanellope wants you alive…..but she gave us permission to hurt you badly if needed….." Adorabeezle would grab Gloyd's arm and would cut his arm just enough to draw blood and would grin as the racer screams.

"Y-y-you made your point…atleast too me…..I give up…." Snowanna would drop on her knees and put her heads up to further prove it as the others join except for Gloyd.

"I still find it unfair….." Adorabeezle would glare at him.

"Do I need to stitch that mouth shut? Cause trust me…..I will…."

Gloyd would drop like the others as they get cuffed and are forced to walk back to the castle.

"I actually have a question about tomorrow…." Nougetsia would look at Candlehead.

"What's your question?"

"How many races will there be tomorrow?" Candlehead would innocently ask.

"Hmm…Vanellope planned on their being 3 races….then the next 2 days would have 4 races each….if it comes down where both teams have won 2 days each the fifth day will have 5…." Nougetsia would turn to Adorabeezle. "That's what she told you right?" Adorabeezle would nod in confirmation.

"Oh ok…." Candlehead would go silent as they're brought to the throne room and put on their knees as Vanellope looks over at them. "Kinda of stupid to run away like that…."

"So? You can't kill us yet…." Gloyd would respond earning a glare from Taffyta, Candlehead and Snowanna.

"Shut up before she actually does Gloyd…."

"Now that I think about it….maybe I should just to show an example…." They'd gasp and look at her in fear as she chuckles.

"Maybe not tonight….but I would like a volunteer from your group to stay behind while the rest go to the Fungeon…"

"Gloyd volunteers…." Taffyta, Candlehead and Snowanna would say in unison as Gloyd looks at them.

"Now it's your turn to shut up."

"Find I'll take Gloyd….bring the others to the Fungeon…." Adorabeezle and Jubileena would nod and bring them there leaving Gloyd there.

"W-what do you want me for?"

Vanellope would grin. "I gave Sour Bill the night off…so I need someone to clean the entire castle for him."

"The entire fricken castle?! That's impossible!" Gloyd would respond as Vanellope would grin again.

"It normally takes him a few hours….and seeing how you wasted time running away….if you want any sleep you better get to work…."

Gloyd sighs as he's uncuffed and gives a mop and a bucket. "What about your other servants?"

"They have the night off aswell….also wake any of them up….and you will regret it…." Vanellope would give him a glare as she leaves with Nougetsia and Citrusella following her as Gloyd sighs.

"This is gonna be a long night…." He'd tell himself and would reluctantly get to work.

(Switching to Minty and Sticky)

Minty would be watching tv in her home when Sticky would walk in. "I'm surprised your still up…."

Minty would look at her. "I often stay up late….you however….have surprised me by still being awake…"

Sticky would sigh. "I've just been having trouble sleeping….it's hard knowing Torvald is in the Fungeon and will die if we win this tournament…." She'd sit beside Minty. "And no matter what we do Vanellope will kill her if our team wins….or kill us if our team loses…."

Minty would look away from the tv and at Sticky. "I feel the same way….but like Torvald said….we can't change that….and whatever happens….happens…." She'd try comforting Sticky with a hug. "But I suggest you atleast try to sleep….you'll need to be rested for tomorrow…"

Sticky would sigh. "I know…." She'd watch tv with Minty until she passes out on the couch, Minty would roll her eyes and turn the lights off and head to her room a tear escaping her eye as she thinks of what will happen if her team wins.

(Skip to the morning and back to Torvald)

She'd be having dreams of the tournament ahead when a long clang would wake her up along with the rest of her team except for Gloyd.

"Everyone up you have an hour to prepare before the first race!" There'd hear Adorabeezle's voice.

"Where does the first race take place today?" Candlhead would ask.

"Vanellope chose Frosty Rally for the first race…." Jubileena would reply opening their cell door as Nougetsia would walk over to Gloyd.

"Wake up!" She'd yell in his ear as he jolts and wakes.

"You jerks do realize she had me clean the entire castle? I got here barly 3 hours ago…"

"Doesn't matter you got racing to do…" Citrusella would pull him up and shove him out of the cell as the racers walk out and go to prepare.

(Skip the hour)

Vanellope would sit in her grandstand along with Adorabeelze, Jubileena, Nougetsi and Citrusella, as the racers get in their kart she stands up and talks into her microphone. "My sweet citizens its time for the second day of the tournament!" She'd pause as the citizens cheer loudly. "The same rules apply from before….2 laps…wrecking others the whole lot of it! The winners of today will enjoy a free night from the guards while the Fungeon awaits the losers…..and if team 2 loses again today….they'll be down 2-0 in this best of 3…..so lets find out if this tournament will only last 3 days! Racers ready?!" The racers silently nod. "Then let's get started!" She'd pull on the rope and the timer begins counting down as Sticky looks at Torvald.

"Good luck sis…."

Torvald would glance over at her. "You too…."

The timer goes down to the final seconds some of the racers close their eyes most of team 2 knowing a lot is on the line.

"Just get first and hope the team does well…..that's all…." Gloyd would tell himself as the light turns green and a loud horn goes over and the racers take off Gloyd almost immediately pulling ahead as they close in on the first turn. "Gonna try your little stunt Gloyd?" Rancis would ask as they both run through sugar cubes and look at the power ups they got as Gloyd starts going through the first turn he'd hear Rancis let 3 sweet seekers fly.

"I came prepared!" He'd use the Sugar Rush power up and speed through the turn causing the sweet seekers to hit the railing as Rancis hits his wheel. "The bloody cunt!"

Gloyd would smirk as he pull further ahead going into turn 2 as the other racers fall into position behind him. "You got this…..your team will do well….just focus on winning this god forsaken race."

He'd speed down the first straightaway as Nougetsia would look at the standings on the Jumbotron.

 **1** **st** **Gloyd**

 **2** **nd** **Rancis**

 **3** **rd** **Snowanna**

 **4** **th** **Torvald**

 **5** **th** **Swizzle**

 **6** **th** **Candlehead**

 **7** **th** **Minty**

 **8** **th** **Taffyta**

 **9** **th** **Crumbelina**

 **10** **th** **Sticky**

"They're doing well at the moment…" She'd comment as Gloyd would head into turn 3 and smirk when he see's no one in his mirrors.

"When you know how to handle my kart you win….speed beats everything…." He'd said to no one in particular as farther away in be a 9 racer battle for second with racers slamming their karts against one another.

Snowanna would begin pulling ahead only for Swizzle to catch up using her slip stream. "Your not taking off that easy…."

Snowanna would block his attempts to pass. "Don't care….I'm gonna have a good finish to this race….if it means I have to ram you off the track believe me I will!"

"Getting kinda of feisty…." Crumbelina would tell herself as she'd pass Taffyta going down the 3rd straightaway and would see Gloyd already at turn 5.

"Geez….that kart can take off…." She'd comment.

"You can say that again…" Minty would add as she'd attempt to pass Candlehead only for Candlehead to slam the door on her. "Nice move…."

She'd make another move Candlehead not noticing since she'd be focused on passing Rancis.

"Gotcha…." She'd ram the back part of Candlehead's kart causing her to lose control briefly and allow her and Crumbelina to pass her.

"Why did you not make her spin out Minty?" Crumbelina would ask curiously.

"Because we maybe allowed to but I prefer to atleast keep this race clean for now….plus if I did that I'd have her entire team focused on getting revenge on me…"

"True…" Crumbelina would agree as they pass the starting line and begin their second lap Gloyd now having disappeared from view.

"Wow….he really wants this win…." Torvald would tell herself as she follows Snowanna down the 1st straightaway with Rancis and Swizzle following close behind.

"If we get the top 3 spots….it's a for sure win right?" Torvald would look at Snowanna for a response.

"Yea I think so…" She'd reply.

A short bit later Gloyd would cross the line in first a quarter a lap ahead of everyone. "Yes!" Everyone would be in surprise as the candy citizens begin cheering as he looks up at Vanellope in her grandstand. "I am not cleaning the castle tonight princess!"

Vanellope would grin. "You better not lose then….because you've volunteered again…."

Gloyd would gulp as he turns and watches the fourth straightaway. "Common guys…"

Snowanna and Torvald would come speeding down the straightaway Rancis right behind them with Swizzle and Crumbelina gaining ground fast.

"This is gonna be another close finish…" Citrusella would comment as Snowanna would pull away securing second place as Torvald would just barley stay ahead to keep third as Rancis, Swizzle and Crumbelina cross mere miliseconds afterward as the rest of the racers come in Taffyta hitting her wheel several times having finished last again as their standings appear on the Jumbotron.

 **1** **st** **Gloyd 10 points**

 **2** **nd** **Snowanna 9 points**

 **3** **rd** **Torvald 8 points**

 **4** **th** **Rancis 7 points**

 **5** **th** **Crumbelina 6 points**

 **6** **th** **Swizzle 5 points**

 **7** **th** **Minty 4 points**

 **8** **th** **Candlehead 3 points**

 **9** **th** **Sticky 2 points**

 **10** **th** **Taffyta 1 point**

 **Team 1: 24 points Team 2:31 points**

"Team 2 wins the first race of the day by a large margin! Second race will be the Royal Raceway in 2 hours I expect you all to be on time!" The racers nod and leave as do the citizens, Vanellope would turn to Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella. "But I think to be on the safe side we plan the deaths for team 1 aswell….because if they can lose badly once…..there's a chance it will happen again….

"Yes princess…." They'd say in unison causing her to grin evilly as they walk towards her castle.

 **End Ch.16**

 _So team 2 has won the first race and has a good lead in points._

 _Will they keep that lead after the second race?_

 _Will team 1 tie it up?_

 _And will Vanellope really kill the losers or use them as slaves? Or something far worse then death?_

 _Stay tuned to find out as we still have a long way to go before this is over_


	18. Chapter 18

**When hunters become the prey**

 _Finally returned from vacation and here's the next chapter for you_

 _In this chapter I have included the last 2 races of the second day_

 _So will team 2 hold their 7 point lead?_

 _Or will they blow it and lose miserably?_

 _Never ask me cause I never know but read the chapter to find out_

 _Also I noticed someone reviewed and I'd like to comment on it._

 _Vanellope22: I know they could still regenerate…..but still dying isn't something pleasant…especially if your killer can kill you over and over again….and for people who have read every chapter I know my way of keeping them from regenerating is bad…but I found it was the best way other then Vanellope turning them into glitches and killing them permanently, and I'm not sure whether your angry or not at the end of your review._

 **Ch.17 snatching defeat from the jaws of victory**

(As always where we left off)

Team 2 would meet up at Gloyd's house and they walk in with a renewed sense of confidence. "If we win by 7 points again team 1 will stand no chance!" Gloyd would pass everyone a soda. "They just couldn't catch me!"

"Now Gloyd don't get to confident…..getting overconfident will cost you during a race." Torval would state as she'd sit down.

"Yea you, Snowanna and Torvald may have finished in the top 3, but Rancis, Swizzle and Crumbelina were right behind you guys…..well besides you Gloyd you disappeared…" Candlehead would lean against a wall.

"But it's not like we won easy….I only got second because I got lucky with items and Torvald got lucky breaks when passing everyone…..they weren't out of it….they just got unlucky…" Snowanna would add as she takes a swig of her soda.

"Yea…..cause I hate to admit it….but I did badly…..I just got wrecked by items the whole race….Candlehead…..your finish was understandable seeing how you almost wrecked and had to chase Minty and Swizzle the rest of the race…"

"So to summerize….don't get cocky…..they're down seven points…..but they'll be bringing they're A game to erase it…." Torvald would look over at Gloyd.

"Ok….I got it…." He'd take a swig of his soda.

(Switching to team 1)

They'd enter Minty's home Rancis almost immediately throwing his hat in frustration. "Fudge that race! Gloyd cheated! There's no way he could have done that naturally!"

"Calm down Rancis….you even saw he just used the railing….so instead of losing all his speed to make a turn he just lost a bit and kept on going…..that was his only real option if he wanted to win…." Sticky would say in a calm tone.

"Still how in bloody hell did they claim the top 3 spots?! How did we fail that badly?! No one has ever comeback down 7 points in a tournament before! Not even when Turbo was in charge!" Rancis would calm down after his short outburst and would pick up his hat.

"I have to agree we could have done better that race…." Minty would state as she'd sit down.

"And Rancis does have a point….no one has ever comeback from 7 points down…." Crumbelina would add with a sigh.

"Except for me….." Swizzle would add as everyone would turn to him.

"You guys remember the tournament we had the weekend before Vanellope took back control? Turbo held a tournament…..I was dead last by seven points going into the last couple of races…."

"Yea I remember everyone was doing well in that tournament….heck at the end there was 5-way battle for second…." Sticky would state.

"And in those last 2 races I not only dominated and won…..I caused turbo to spin out and finish last in the final race….and I won and he finished second down one point…..but he said the results were void due to a technically?" Swizzle would look at his teammates and continue. "What I'm trying to say is…..if in 2 races I could somehow overcome a 7 point deficit….why can't this team do the same thing?"

"Yea….guys don't give up….next race….let's show them how team 1 wins! We're team 1 for a reason!" Minty would try cheering everyone up.

"Yea…..let's go win that race…." Rancis would put his hat back on. "This time we'll take them seriously…."

At the same time Vanellope would enter her throne room quickly followed by Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella. "I found that race….intriguing…I didn't expect team 2 to dominate team 1 like that…"

"It's like you said princess….Their lives are on the line…..their driving at their finest…." Adorabeezle lean against a wall.

"Yea….I just think team 1 got overconfident and underestimated team 2….and that overconfidence led to their down fall…." Jubileena would add as she leans beside Adorabeezle.

"All I know is Rancis is fuming right now….with how he looked when they left….he probably burst like a cherry bomb…" Nougetsia would chuckle thinking about it.

"Still…..they lost by 7 points…..and none of them got a spot in the top 3….that's an embarrassment…." Citrusella would look over at Adorabeezle and Jubileena. "For god sakes get a room you 2!"

"No I need you 4 here right now….because based on yesterday I was expecting team 2 to lose today….but unless team 1 pulls off what Swizzle did in that tournament you guys had….they'll defiantly win the day…"

"You weren't expecting them to win?" Adorabeezle would look over at Vanellope.

"No I mean it like that….just I didn't expect it to be by 7 points….and based off of the statistics of the first day….their chances weren't all that high…."

"True…." Adorabeezle would continue. "I assume you really haven't thought of ways of killing team 1?"

"Yea kinda….I actually expected team 1 to win easily….but no time like the present."

"I actually have a suggestion…." Everyone would turn their gaze to Nougetsia.

"What's your suggestion?" Vanellope would be curious.

"Well….what if you just took the one thing every racer values most of all? Their ability to race? Like I mean you could change their code and turn them into ordinary Candy Citizens and make them watch the others race forever….or to further worsen the situation….make them your servants?"

Vanellope would grin. "That's actually a good no not good but a great idea Nougetsia….thinking about it…When Torvald said she'd rather die then lose her values….which are living but mostly racing….she wasn't just speaking for herself….she was speaking for every racer…."

"So you'll give them a life worse then death?" Jubileena would turn to Vanellope.

"Yes….racing means everything to them…..so why not take that away?" She'd laugh evilly as they join in with her.

(Skip to the next race)

Vanellope would sit in her grandstand as the racers enter their kart as she speaks through her microphone.

"Candy citizens it's time for the second race! Team 1 is down by 7! Same rules always apply and this race will be 1 lap around the royal raceway! And for the losers of the tournament….don't worry….you won't die….but something far worse…."

The racers look at her. "L-l-like what?"

"Lose this tournament to find out…." She'd tug on the rope and the timer begins counting down as Gloyd nervously grips his steering wheel. "I really didn't need that…"

Sticky would look over at Torvald. "Good luck sis."

Torvald would glance over. "For once it's you that's gonna need it…" They'd both chuckle and look ahead as the timer reaches 0 and a horn goes off and the racers take off.

Gloyd would get infront of the pack as Taffyta and Rancis would stay on his tail as they head for the first part of the track Gumball Gorge as Citrusella would look at the standings on the Jumbotron.

 **1** **st** **Gloyd**

 **2** **nd** **Taffyta**

 **3** **rd** **Rancis**

 **4** **th** **Snowanna**

 **5** **th** **Candlehead**

 **6** **th** **Crumbelina**

 **7** **th** **Swizzle**

 **8** **th** **Torvald**

 **9** **th** **Sticky**

 **10** **th** **Minty**

"Not looking real promising for team 1 so far…." She'd comment as the racers get to the first set of items.

Gloyd, Taffyta and Rancis would speed through sugar cubes as they look at the items they got.

"Sprinkle Spikes…..I'll save them for now….." Taffyta would tell herself.

"Cherry bombs….can't use them now….can't risk it since Taffyta might be hit…" Gloyd would tell himself.

"Sugar Rush….now isn't the time….they for sure have items that can't stop me if I speed off…should play it safe for now…." Rancis would tell himself as the 3 of them begin dodging the Gumballs as Not to far behind the remaining 7 would get items but none would use them right away.

"Strange…..no one has used any of the powerups…." Adorabeezle would watch confused.

"Some probably have power ups that could help but know the second they use them they'll get hammered by the other team…" Vanellope would respond.

"Makes sense…."

Sticky would get clipped by a Gumball and spin out. "Ok screw that…" She'd use the Sugar rush power up she got and would blow by everyone and would go into fourth place only for Candlehead to immedialty pass her as they speed towards the Cakeway part of the track.

Sticky would notice Taffyta winking at Candlehead. "What is she?" She'd then notice Snowanna slowing down and would remember what Candlehead did on the first day of the tournament. "Shit…" She'd see Candlehead swerve to the side of the track and light all the cherry bombs she passes.

"NOT AGAIN!" She'd hear Crumbelina shout as she'd throw a cherry bomb that would land right on Candlehead and explode causing Candlehead to fly out and her kart to crash as everyone speeds by team 2 in complete shock and horror as Candlehead wouldn't move a muscle remaining face down 5 feet from her kart.

"S-she's not getting up…." Gloyd would look in his mirrors.

"Focus Gloyd….Snowanna will take care of Crumbelina….just focus on the win…..it's bothering me too….but we can't let Rancis by us…."

Back at the Starting line everyone would be in silent shock. "She's not getting up…should we send someone to her?" Jubileena would watch the Jumbotron.

"Not yet….if she doesn't move in a minute send people help…." Vanellope would respond as Crumbelina would speed towards the jump to the next part of the track when she'd get bumped by Snowanna who'd have fire in her eyes.

"Your gonna pay!" She'd shout.

"Like hell I will!" Crumbelina would shout back as Snowanna would ram her just enough to cause her t0o hit the wall and spin out. "Whoa!"

She'd come to a stop half of her kart hanging over the jump. "Oh….shit….."

She'd look over her shoulder to see Snowanna speeding towards her using a Sugar Rush power up. "Oh no…."

"This is for Candlehead!" Snowanna would shout as she'd ram Crumbelina off while still having enough speed to make the jump as Crumbelina screams as she falls into the frosting down below.

"Shit this is getting violent quickly…." Torvald would tell herself.

Far behind Candlehead would slowly get up and would weakly get in her kart and would get back on the track and continue.

"She's has the heart of a racer and a champion….I'll give her that…" Adorabeezle would open a soda and drink.

"Sour Bill have people waiting for Candlehead at the finish line….that was a bad cherry bomb she took…." Sour Bill would nod and leave as Vanellope would continue. "I'm surprised she even got up from that…."

As the racer would get to the final stretch she'd look at the standings.

 **1** **st** **Taffyta**

 **2** **nd** **Gloyd**

 **3** **rd** **Swizzle**

 **4** **th** **Rancis**

 **5** **th** **Snowanna**

 **6** **th** **Torval**

 **7** **th** **Minty**

 **8** **th** **Sticky**

 **9** **th** **Candlehead**

 **10** **th** **Crumbelina**

Rancis would turn to Swizzle. "Time to make your move Swizzle…" Swizzle would nod as a Sweet Seeker appears on his hood as Rancis would let loose a syrup puddle causing Snowanna to spin out as Taffyta would use her sprinkle spikes that Rancis and Swizzle would barely avoid as Swizzle fires all 3 sweet seekers taking out Gloyd and Taffyta as Gloyd would throw his last cherry bomb causing Swizzle to spin out with him as Sticky would pass Torvald right before the finish line as the citizens cheer for such a action packed finish as Candlhead and Crumbelina would come speeding down the track.

"Common Candlhead…" Torvald would tell herself as Candlehead would weakly hold up a cherry bomb and with her remaining strength would throw it at Crumbelina causing her to wreck and finish last as the results appear on the Jumbotron.

 **1** **st** **Swizzle 10 points**

 **2** **nd** **Sticky 9 points**

 **3** **rd** **Torvald 8 points**

 **4** **th** **Snowanna 7 points**

 **5** **th** **Minty 6 points**

 **6** **th** **Taffyta 5 points**

 **7** **th** **Gloyd 4 points**

 **8** **th** **Rancis 3 points**

 **9** **th** **Candlehead 2 points**

 **10** **th** **Crumbelina 1 point**

 **Team 1: 53 points Team 2: 57 points**

"Team 1 has cut their deficit to 4 points! The third and final race will take place at Gumball Gorge in 3 hours."

Team 1 would leave as Candlehead would collapse out of her kart her team immediately around her. "She needs help!" Gloyd would shout as Sour Bill would approach with a medic. "Back off let him do his work…"

They'd back off as Candlehead is taken away.

"They'll do everything they can for Candlehead….if she isn't good to go for the next race I'll cancel it…" Vanellope would tell them before leaving with her henchmen.

"I understand Crumbelina didn't want Candlehead lighting the cherry bombs….but that took things way to far…." Gloyd would state heading towards his kart as the others follow.

"They're willing to hurt us to win it means…." Snowanna would add.

"Minty and Sticky are ok…they've kept it clean….but Rancis, Swizzle and Crumbelina….man do I want to hurt them right now…" Taffyta would grip her steering wheel tight.

"Now isn't the time….we should go to Candlehead….maybe she's awake already…." Torvald would try to calm her as they leave to rejoin Candlehead.

(An hour later)

Candlehead would open her eyes. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Crumbelina threw a cherry bomb in your kart….yet you still had the wits to get going and not only finish the race but caused Crumbelina to wreck and help keep a 4 point lead…" Taffyta would answer her.

"Was the ending close?"

"Let's just say Swizzle and Rancis had made a plan for the end….and it didn't work like how they wanted it too.

Team 1 would be celebrating as the medic enters the room and quickly examines Candlehead. "By the standards the princess has given me your good to go Candlehead…" They leave as Candlehead sits up.

"Willing to bet those standards weren't very high…." She'd get out of bed and would leave with her team.

(Skip to the next race)

The racers would enter their karts, as Vanellope would speak through her microphone. "Citizens! It is time for the last race! Like last time on Gumball Gorge….it will be 2 laps….and you have to go to the end and back to complete 1 lap….all rules from before still apply except no power ups for this race….racers ready?" They silently nod. "Then let's see if team 2 blows their 4 point lead!" Tugs on the rope and the timer counts down and Sticky glances over at Torval.

"Good luck sis…" Torvald would look over at her. "Yea you too…."

The light turns green, the horn goes, and the racers would take over Crumbelina pulling ahead as Gloyd gets distracted blocking Swizzle's pass attempts. "Not happening Swizzle!"

They'd swerve in between Gumballs as both Sticky and Taffyta would get hit and sent off the track. "Damn it!" They'd shout as they get back on the track well behind everyone else.

"That didn't look pretty….." Minty would look at her mirror as Taffyta and Sticky would be far off as she and Torvald reach the end of the track and turn.

"You could say that again sis…" Torvald would swerve to miss another Gumball.

"I really hate this track…." Minty would swerve to dodge yet another.

"So do I…" Torvald would reply as further ahead Gloyd would be challenging Crumbelina for first while Candlehead, Snowanna, Rancis and Swizzle would be gaining fast as Crumbelina would block every attempt Gloyd makes to pass her. "Get lost Gloyd!"

"Not happening Crumbelina…." He'd dodge a Gumball that would narrowly miss hitting Crumbelina.

"Your gonna stay behind me!"

"We both know you can't beat me in a drag race!" He'd finally pull up beside and would rather quickly begin pulling ahead as Candlehead would bump the back of her kart. "We has some things to discuss….."

"Not now ditz!" Crumbelina would shout as she tried passing Gloyd only for Candlehead to Ram her and make her spin out. "Call that pay back!"

Crumbelina would hit her wheel as Minty and Torvald pass her as she gets back on the track Taffyta and Sticky still far behind as Rancis would use Candlehead's slipstream to pass her and use Gloyd's slipstream to catch up with him.

"Gloyd….we can do this the easy way or the hard way…which do you prefer?" They'd cross the starting line and turn and begin the second lap.

"How about you stay behind my kart?" Gloyd would respond as they go through the middle of the gorge dodging Gumballs left and right as Swizzle, Snowanna, Candlehead, Minty and Torvald begin falling behind the 2.

"Sorry but that's not happening Gloyd…" They'd make the final turn and would nearly get hit by the oncoming racers.

"What out you bloody cunts!" Rancis would shout as Snowanna almost hits him head on.

"Then move Rancis!" She'd shout back as Gloyd and Rancis drag race down the Gorge towards the finish line as there'd be less Gumballs then before but the 2 would be too concentrated on the finish line to notice.

Rancis would go behind Gloyd. "Stupid move…." Gloyd would tell himself as Rancis uses Gloyd's slipstream to gain enough speed and within a few seconds he'd be ahead of Gloyd by mere inchs.

"Oh no you don't!" Gloyd would shout slamming on his gas as the 2 former best friends drag race down the finish line getting closer every second as Rancis holds 1st by a mere inch as every spectator goes silent as they approach the line both kart's engines roaring loudly as they're pushed to the limit, Gloyd's efforts would be in vain as Rancis would beat him by mere centimeters according to the Jumbotron.

"Fuck that…..we were tied Rancis" Gloyd would jump out of his kart and toss his helmet on the drive seat and as would Rancis.

"I know but how fast were we going….cause we lost everyone at the end there….."

They'd both watch the rest finish and would wait for Taffyta and Sticky to finish when Snowanna would look at the Jumbotron.

"G-Gloyd?" Gloyd would turn to her. "Yea?"

Snowanna would point to the standings and Gloyd's reaction would be the same.

 **1** **st** **Rancis 10 points**

 **2** **nd** **Gloyd 9 points**

 **3** **rd** **Swizzle 8 points**

 **4** **th** **Torvald 7 points**

 **5** **th** **Minty 6 points**

 **6** **th** **Candlehead 5 points**

 **7** **th** **Crumbelina 4 points**

 **8** **th** **Snowanna 3 points**

"If Sticky finishes ninth they win…." Torvald would realize.

"And we'd be down 2-0…." Candlehead would add as team 2 would look at the last stretch fearful as Team 1 would look with renewed hope.

"Common Sticky…Common Taffyta…." Would be the only words spoken as Taffyta would appear with Sticky riding her bumper as they close in on the line team 2 hopes would begin to shatter when Sticky would swing to Taffyta's left and begin flooring it and would begin passing her.

"Oh no…." Snowanna would mutter.

They'd close to within the last 2 meters of the track and Sticky would pull ahead by mere inches.

Taffyta would fall very silent as they cross the finish line as Team 1 would swarm Sticky, while Gloyd would drop to his knees and his forehead laying on the ground, Snowanna would cover her eyes in disbelief, Torvald would stare shocked, Candlehead would sit and lean against her kart, take off her hat watches her flame burn then go out with a small gust of wind.

"Pretty much our chances…." She'd mutter as the final results appear on the scoreboard.

 **1** **st** **Rancis 10 points**

 **2** **nd** **Gloyd 9 points**

 **3** **rd** **Swizzle 8 points**

 **4** **th** **Torvald 7 points**

 **5** **th** **Minty 6 points**

 **6** **th** **Candlehead 5 points**

 **7** **th** **Crumbelina 4 points**

 **8** **th** **Snowanna 3 points**

 **9** **th** **Sticky 2 points**

 **10** **th** **Taffyta 1 point**

 **Team 1: 83 points Team 2: 82 points**

"We have our winners! –Points to Team 1- Great race, great comeback, amazing finish, you've earned your rewards tonight!"

Team 1 would leave to celebrate as Minty and Sticky stay behind for a minute.

Vanellope would turn to Team 2. "7 point lead…..turned to a 4 point lead….then turned to losing by one….you've earned your punishments….."

Taffyta would takeoff in her kart as Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella takeoff after her.

Vanellope would grin and look down at Gloyd. "You know how at the end of the first race you said you wouldn't be cleaning my castle?"

Gloyd would look up at her. "Fuck you…."

Vanellope would only grin more. "You get to clean again…..but also have to clean the fungeon and every cell aswell…."

He sighs and is escorted to the castle along with Candlehead and Snowanna as Torvald would be in a group hug with Minty and Sticky.

"I'll see you girls tomorrow alright? It doesn't matter what's on the scoreboard….what happened today happened….and what happens tomorrow will happen ok?"

They'd both silently nod as Sticky would leave a few tears following down her face. "Should just finished last…" She'd mutter quietly as she and Minty leave and Torvald sighs.

"You do realize your team is down 2-0….odds are you will lose this tournament…."

Torvald sighs more. "I realized that princess…..I'm fully aware….weren't you watching and grinning evilly at my teams reactions?"

"Indeed I was….but I have another offer for you…."

Torvald would hesitate for a moment before speaking.

"I'm listening….."

 **End ch.17**

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter_

 _I know I still suck at racing chapters but I'm trying my best to improve_

 _So in a strange turn Vanellope has offered Torvald another deal…and Torvald seems to want to hear what she has to offer_

 _How will that go?_

 _Stay tuned to find out._


	19. Chapter 19

**When hunters become the prey**

 _Here's the next chapter_

 _Team 2 is on the verge of total defeat down 2-0_

 _Will Team 1 win and sweep Team 2?_

 _Or will Team 2 somehow someway find a way to win and race another day?_

 _And will Vanellope succeed and get Torvald to turn on her team?_

 _As always I never know but read on to find out_

 **Ch.18 small steps in the road back**

(As usual where we left off)

Vanellope would get down from her grandstand and walk towards Torvald. "Wow your actually going to listen to what I have to offer?"

Torvald would sigh. "Your offering for a reason…..so just tell me…."

Vanellope would chuckle. "Ok…look when I said the losing team will get something worse than death….I meant it…..trust me….but as before…..I'll spare you….if you turn on your team…."

Torvald would turn away. "I already said no to that…"

Vanellope would grin evilly. "Think about it Torvald….your team is down 2-0…..the first team to 3 wins…..and only 3 days of racing remain…don't you really think your team can win?"

Torvald remains silent and Vanellope would continue. "Cause looking at the statistics your team barely has a 50-50 chance tomorrow….."

Torvald sighs. "No….they still deserve a fair chance Vanellope…."

"Think about it then…" Vanellope would leave as an Oreo guard would escort Torvald to the Fungeon where she would join Snowanna and Candlehead.

"Where's Gloyd?" She'd ask.

"He decide to start cleaning on the top floor and work his way down…..atleast he's got something to do….it may suck but atleast it's something….." Snowanna would respond as she leans against the wall.

"I don't have a good feeling about tomorrow….." Candlehead would light the candle on her hat and would put in back on her head.

"We all feel that way….but we can't let it bother us….we just got to give it our all…." Torvald would try cheering the ditzy racer up as she sits down beside her as Candlehead shakes her head.

"Tomorrow we either win and race another day…..or we lose and…..face whatever Vanellope and her henchman have planned for us….." Is all she'd say as she'd look at the cold hard floor of the cell.

At the same time Taffyta would drive into Candy Cane forest apparently having lost Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella.

She'd take her helmet off and throw it against at a tree. "What is going on?! How do I keep finishing last or close to last?!" She'd punch and kick another tree furiously.

"I have one of the fastest karts, I'm one of the most skilled racers and Sticky of all fucking people out races me at the very end of the race?!"

She wouldn't notice Nougetsia approaching as she'd climb up a tree and go right above her and call the others. "She's at the entrance of the forest get over here…" She'd look back down to see Taffyta still pounding on the tree her face red with anger.

"Damn she can't handle losing…." Nougetsia would tell herself, eventually Taffyta would calm down and look at her hands which would have several scratches and have a finger or 2 swollen.

"Just what I fucking needed….." She'd kick the tree one last time before picking up her helmet.

"Quite the tantrum….." Nougetsia would call down from the branch above her as Taffyta would quickly turn around and look up at her.

"H-how long have you been up there?" Taffyta would back towards her kart.

"The moment you said Sticky out raced you…." Nougetsia would respond as Adorabeezle, Jubileena and Citrusella would pull up. "Also why did you think you got away so easily?" She'd jump down and Taffyta would quickly realize they surrounded her.

"What I wanted to be alone as you saw I had some things that needed to be let out…." Taffyta would look around at them.

"Yea I could tell from how badly you were beating that tree…." Nougetsia would respond as she would begin taking a few steps towards Taffyta.

"Either way I hope you had your fun because your going to the Fungeon with the rest of your team…." Citrusella would stand infront of Taffyta's kart. "And your not driving off again…"

Taffyta would sigh. "Ok you got me…..just bring me back to the Fungeon….."

Jubileena would get a call from Vanellope. "Yes we have her…yea….we could do that….ok…." She'd hang up. "Vanellope actually has other ideas for you…."

Taffyta would gulp. "Like what?"

(2 Hours later)

Torvald and Snowanna would be playing cards as Candlehead watches when Gloyd would appear and mopping the floor.

"Damn you did everything else already?" Candlehead would ask.

"Well I did have to polish the floors and walls but Vanellope is having Taffyta do that…." He'd respond as he enters the cells and mops the floors.

"Damn….so after that your done?" Torvald would glance over at him.

"Yea….and I don't get how Sour Bill does this every night….." He'd clean the last cell then an Oreo guard would let him into the cell.

"Ok now…what the heck happened today? Where did we go wrong today? Victory should've been ours…." He'd sigh. "Because now we're down 2-0…..and I really don't want to find out what insane shit Vanellope has planned…"

Candlehead would sigh. "We just got outraced….we started off strong but couldn't get it done….I feel the same way Gloyd…."

"Also….what do you think Vanellope has planned for us? Like what did she mean by something worse than death? Nothing is worse than that…." Snowanna would stop playing cards and lay down staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know Snowanna…..but I don't like the odds going into tomorrow's races…..and there's gonna be 4 tomorrow….." Torvald would lay down aswell.

"What if she did something to keep us from racing?" All eyes would turn to Candlehead who'd continue. "Like she knows how racing means everything to all of us….it's what we've been made to do….so wouldn't taking that away be what she was saying?"

"Don't be ridiculous….not even Vanellope would cross that line…" Gloyd would reassure her as he also lays down. "But to be on the safe side let's atleast win today…..I really don't feel like being swept…."

(The next morning)

A horn would go off waking Team 2 as Adorabeezle would open their cell door. "Wake up…time to prepare…."

"Where's the first race?" Candlehead would yawn.

"Vanellope chose the cakeway track…not the mountain on the Royal Raceway but the actual track." Jubileena would respond.

"And why is today the first time we'll be racing there?" Gloyd would stretch.

"Because today is the first day with 4 races….so Vanellope is using all 4 tracks Gloyd…." Nougetsia would respond as Citrusella would look over at Taffyta.

"Nice job on the polishing Taffyta…"

"Go to hell…..I barely got any sleep thanks to thanks to that….." Taffyta would rub her eyes yawning.

"Either way first race starts in an hour…" Adorabeezle would state as the racers are escorted upstairs.

(Skip the hour)

Vanellope would stand in her grandstand infront of a microphone as the racers get in their karts.

"Candy citizens it's time for third day of the tournament! –she'd pause as the crowd cheers- And Team 1 could win it all today as they are up 2-0 over Team 2! First race of today is the Cakeway track, I decided 1 lap for today….racers ready?"

The racers silently nod.

"Then let's begin!" She'd tug on a rope and the timer counts down, Gloyd would grip his steering wheel nervously.

"You got this….you got this…." He'd tell himself as Taffyta would grip her steering wheel tight.

"Show them the reason why Turbo mostly complimented you when you beat him…." She'd tell herself.

"Leave them in the dust…..your not going down without a fight…." Candlehead would tell herself.

"If you go down or spin out…..your gonna take a few with you…." Snowanna would tell herself.

Sticky would look over at Torvald. "Good luck sis….your gonna need it today…."

Torvald would glance over at her. "Don't remind me…" She'd look ahead as the light turns green, the horn sounds and they take off.

"Whatever happens….happens…." Torvald would remind herself as Taffyta would lead going into turn 1.

"You got first…..now keep it…." Taffyta would tell herself as she makes the 1st turn and goes down the 1st straightaway and would see Sugar Cubes coming up. "Hopefully the power ups will work in my favor…."

She'd hear a roar of an engine and would turn to see Gloyd passing her to her right with Minty and Rancis gaining fast. "Let's try to atleast take the top 2 spots Gloyd."

Gloyd would look over. "Good plan we just have to worry about the 2 on our tail…"

They'd speed through the sugar cubes and check the power ups they got.

"Syrup puddle…..this will work…." Taffyta would smirk.

"Cherry Bombs…..1 of my favorite items for racing and pranks…" Gloyd would chuckle.

"Sweet seeker…." Rancis would grin. "Going to take first and look great doing it…"

"Sugar rush…..now isn't the time to use this bad boy…." Minty would tell herself as she sees the sweet seeker appear on the hood of Rancis's kart. "Rancis should take care of them…"

"Gloyd behind you!" Taffyta would shout as Gloyd checks his mirror. "So that's how we're gonna play it…."

He'd slow just enough for Taffyta to take first and make himself more of a target for Rancis. "Gotcha Orangeboar…." He'd fire all 3 but would be shock when Gloyd uses his 3 Cherry Bombs to block it.

"Taffyta now!" Gloyd would swerve to the right as Taffyta would drop her Syrup Puddle as Minty would swerve to the left to avoid it but Rancis would drive straight through it and spin out crashing and hitting his wheel when everyone passes him.

"Direct hit!" Gloyd would laugh as Minty would use her Sugar Rush power up and would get close enough to bump Gloyd much to his surprise.

"Thought I spun out too?" She'd question him.

"Nope just didn't expect you to be right behind me…." Gloyd would respond as they go through turns 2 and 3 and would speed down the 2nd straight away as Gloyd would pull ahead of Taffyta and into first place as Minty checks her mirrors and sees the rest of the racers gaining slowly.

"Damn this will probably be a close finish again." She'd tell herself as Vanelloê would check the standings on the Jumbotron.

 **1** **st** **Gloyd**

 **2** **nd** **Taffyta**

 **3** **rd** **Minty**

 **4** **th** **Candlhead**

 **5** **th** **Swizzle**

 **6** **th** **Sticky**

 **7** **th** **Snowanna**

 **8** **th** **Torvald**

 **9** **th** **Crumbelina**

 **10** **th** **Rancis**

"Team 2 seems to be starting off strong again…." She'd comment.

"Yea but they collapsed yesterday….they may finish strong in this race….but they have 3 more to do…" Citrusella would drink a soda.

"True…" Would be Vanellope's only reply.

Gloyd, Taffyta and Minty would enter turn 4 and would pick up more power ups.

"Go on Minty make a move….surprise me…." Taffyta would taunt as she blocks Minty's attempts to pass.

"If you say so…." She'd bump Taffyta's kart and would pull up beside her. "Here'S the actual surprise…." She'd toss a Cherry Bomb which would hit the side of Taffyta's kart and make her spin out.

"Damn it!" She'd get back on the track but now in 5th place.

"Damn…..better keep these Sprinkle Spikes…..no use trying to hit her when she's that far…" Gloyd would tell himself as he goes down the 3rd straightaway and through turns 4, 5 and 6 before Minty would finally catch up to him with Candlehead chasing her down with Swizzle right on her tail.

"What do you got Gloyd? Only 1 turn and 1 straightaway left before the finish…."

"If I told you Minty it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" He'd respond.

Candlehead would check her mirrors as she makes the last turn and would see Swizzle holding a Cherry Bomb. "Uh oh…"

"Hey Candles catch!" Swizzle would shout as he'd throw his first only for Candlehead to speed off using the Sugar Rush power up. "No fudging way!"

Gloyd would se the finish line as he'd look to his right and see Minty and would see Candlehead gaining on his left.

"Hey Minty here's the surprise…" He'd swerve infront of her and would launch his Sprinkle Spikes at her, Minty would swerve off the track to avoid it but it would cost her precious ground as Gloyd fist pumps the air as he crosses the finish line as Team 2 would celebrate in a group hug when the final results appear on the Jumbotron.

 **1** **st** **Gloyd 10 points**

 **2** **nd** **Candlehead 9 points**

 **3** **rd** **Minty 8 points**

 **4** **th** **Swizzle 7 points**

 **5** **th** **Taffyta 6 points**

 **6** **th** **Snowanna 5 points**

 **7** **th** **Torval 4 points**

 **8** **th** **Sticky 3 points**

 **9** **th** **Crumbelina 2 points**

 **10** **th** **Rancis 1 point**

 **Team 1: 21 points Team 2: 34 points**

"Team 2 wins the first race and they win it big! 13 Point lead! The next race will be Frosty Rally in a few minutes so head over there now…"

The racers head over Team 2 with renewed hope and confidence Team 1 in utter disbelief.

(A very few minutes later)

The racers line up at the starting line as Vanellope grabs the microphone.

"And now we commence the second race of the day 1 lap of frosty rally….Team 2 is up by 13 points….with 3 races to go we're going to see if Team 1 can find a way to cut into the deficit…..but without further a due….let the second race commence…." She'd tug on the rope as the timer begins counting down.

"Just do what you did last race…" Gloyd would tell himself.

"Make them pay….make them lose…..it's time for a clean sweep of team 2….." Crumbelina would mutter loud enough for Rancis to hear.

"Yea…..we overcame 7 points yesterday….lets just overcome 13 today…." He'd look infront at Swizzle who'd nod.

"Shut up Rancis!" Taffyta would shout as the horn goes and the light turns green and they take off down the frozen track, going into turn 1 Rancis would see Gloyd going to perform his usual trick.

"Oh no you don't…." He'd use the Sugar Rush power up he picked up and would drive full force into Gloyd mid turn sending him through the guardrail and would use the last of his speed to get into third behind Sticky and Minty.

"Shit…..that wasn't good…" Torvald would tell herself as she'd speed after Rancis along with Candlehead as Taffyta and Snowanna would battle to get by Crumbelina, Gloyd would slowly get back on track well behind everyone as Vanellope checks the standings.

 **1** **st** **Sticky**

 **2** **nd** **Minty**

 **3** **rd** **Rancis**

 **4** **th** **Candlehead**

 **5** **th** **Torvald**

 **6** **th** **Crumbelina**

 **7** **th** **Taffyta**

 **8** **th** **Snowanna**

 **9** **th** **Swizzle**

 **10** **th** **Gloyd**

"I think we can count Gloyd out of the race….he's completing turn 2 while everyone else is at turn 4 and heading down the 3rd straightaway." She'd comment.

"Yea….but he might kill Rancis when this over….that was a dirty move…" Nougetsia would state as she'd look over at Vanellope.

"yea but as the princess said…..anything goes…." Adorabeezle would reply.

"Yea but still….that was a dirty play….that's all I'm trying to say…." Nougetsia would fall silent afterwards.

Rancis would check his mirrors to see Torvald and Candlehead on his tail and would see Crumbelina trying in vain to keep Taffyta and Snowanna from passing her. "We need to keep the top 3…." He'd tell himself as they go round turn 6 and go down the 4th and last straightaway.

"I'll let you do the honors Candlehead…." Torvald would slow down as a sweet seeker would appear on Candlehead's kart as Rancis would look in his mirror. "Shit…Minty Sticky look out!"

The 2 sisters would turn around just in time to see Rancis get hit and spin out as Candlehead fires her remaining 2 at them. "Crap"

Minty would through a cherry bomb at the one coming at her and would destroy it as Sticky would get to the line and get hit but would cross the line while spinning out as the crowd cheers as the results come in.

 **1** **st** **Sticky 10 points**

 **2** **nd** **Minty 9 points**

 **3** **rd** **Candlehead 8 points**

 **4** **th** **Torvald 7 points**

 **5** **th** **Rancis 6 points**

 **6** **th** **Taffyta 5 points**

 **7** **th** **Snowanna 4 points**

 **8** **th** **Crumbelina 3 points**

 **9** **th** **Swizzle 2 points**

 **10** **th** **Gloyd 1 point**

 **Team 1 : 51 points Team 2: 59 points**

"Team 2's lead has been cut to 8 but their still going strong! Next race will be at the Royal Raceway in half an hour!"

Everyone would begin to leave but would stop when they see Gloyd approaching Rancis. "What the fuck was that for?!"

Rancis would turn around. "Because I didn't want you winning by a quarter of a lap again!"

"So you ram me through the fucking guardrail?!" Gloyd would shove him and Rancis would shove back as both teams would intervene and separate the 2.

"Damn they really hate eachother now…." Jubileena would be surprised.

"Good….when you hate the competition….it makes it easier to deliver dirty hits…."

The Teams would separate and leave.

"Which also means they won't care what happens to the losers…." Nougetsia would add.

"True….which means they'll be less inclined to rebel and try and stop it…." Vanellope would chuckle as she gets in her kart.

(skip the half hour)

The racers would line up Gloyd and Rancis glaring at one another as Vanellope begins speaking.

"Citizens….it's time for the third race…..Team 2 is up by 8 but still anything can happen….we will have a 1 lap race around the Royal Raceway….now let's get started…." She'd tug on the rope and as usual the timer counts down as Gloyd and Rancis exchange quick glares before the light turns green and everyone speeds off Rancis gaining a small lead but Gloyd catching up as they head through Gumball Gorge.

"Think ramming people off the track is funny?!" Gloyd would shout as he rams the back of Rancis's kart.

"You would've done the samething!" Rancis would shout back as Gloyd would ram him once more and he'd lose control and he'd spin right into a Gumball and wreck pretty bad.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold…." Gloyd would tell himself as he'd go through a sugar cube.

"Syrup….shouldn't use it now I'd only her my team…" He'd tell himself as he checks his mirror and sees Candlehead in second with Crumbelina and Swizzle hot on her tail.

Rancis would get back on the track not to far behind Torvald who'd be sitting in 9th as she watches Minty and Sticky pass Taffyta and Snowanna right before the jump into the Cakeway part of the track.

"Hope Candles has a plan…." She'd tell herself.

Candlehead would speed towards the mountain and would see Crumbelina, Swizzle, Minty and Sticky closing in on her. "Damn…." She'd look at the 3 Cherry Bombs she got from a Sugar Cube then would look at the Cherry Bombs lining the road through the mountain.

"Didn't end well last time….but I'll do it anyway….."

She'd swerve to the side and would begin lighting the Cherry Bombs and almost immediately would hear Minty fire 3 Sweet Seekers.

"I came prepared!" She'd shot and use her 3 Cherry Bombs to destroy the Sweet Seekers and would light every bomb she passes.

"Ain't risking it…" Minty and Sticky would slow down to avoid the explosion surrendering 5th and 6th respectively to Taffyta and Snowanna as one of the explosions would knock Swizzle of the track Crumbelina would just be fast enough to get by the explosions and would close in on Candlehead.

"I'm coming for you Candlehead!" She'd shout as they make the jump into the Frosty Rally part of the track Candlehead blocking Crumbelina's attempts to pull up beside her as Gloyd would have 1st pretty much in the bag.

Just keep Crumbelina behind you….they need points right now….so keeping her out of second is a must…." Candlehead would tell herself as Swizzle would blow by Snowanna and Taffyta using the Sugar Rush power up. "Later bitches!"

Taffyta would look over at Snowanna. "He didn't just call us bitches did he?" Snowanna would glance over. "Yea he did…" "He's so fucking dead when I get the chance…" Taffyta would speed through the tunnel head into the final stretch as Gloyd, Candlehead, Crumbelina and Swizzle would already be across the line as Minty and Sticky would pull up on either side of them.

"4-way battle for 5th it seems…." Minty would pull ahead of snowanna as Taffyta would remain infront of all 3 as they cross the finish line Torvald finishing a few seconds afterward with Rancis finishing a solid 2 minutes behind everyone else as the results appear on the Jumbotron.

 **1** **st** **Gloyd 10 points**

 **2** **nd** **Candlehead 9 points**

 **3** **rd** **Crumbelina 8 points**

 **4** **th** **Swizzle 7 points**

 **5** **th** **Taffyta 6 points**

 **6** **th** **Minty 5 points**

 **7** **th** **Snowanna 4 points**

 **8** **th** **Sticky 3 points**

 **9** **th** **Torvald 2 points**

 **10** **th** **Rancis 1 point**

 **Team 1: 75 points Team 2: 90 points**

"Team 2 gains a 15 point lead!" Vanellope would shout. "But I'm declaring Team 2 the winners of the day!"

"WHAT?!" Rancis would shout.

"You said there'd be 4 races today!" Crumbelina would shout.

"That's not fair!" Swizzle would shout.

Vanellope would raise her hand silencing the shocked crowd and the racers.

"I know I said there would be 4 races today….but after just 3 your team is down by 15….the only way to overcome that would be for all 5 of you to finish in the top 5…..which I doubt will happen….so instead of wasting time with another race….I declare Team 2 the winners of the day!"

The crowd would cheer as Team 2 would group hug cheering.

"Congratulations Team 2….you guys fought hard and now you will be rewarded for your efforts….enjoy your comfortable nights in your homes…..you've earned it…"

Team 2 would take off except for Torval as Vanellope turns to Team 1. "I honest to god thought you guys could pull off the comeback again…..but seeing an 15 point deficit erased it just once race….that's just not happening….I'll be seeing you all in my throne room…."

Rancis, Swizzle and Crumbelina would protest as Oreo guards drag them off as Torvald would be in a group hug with Minty and Sticky. "Don't feel ashamed….you both did well….you both were the top point getters for your team today….just focus on tomorrow…"

"Ok…" Sticky would nod and walk towards the castle.

"See you tomorrow sis…" Minty would let go and follow Sticky.

Torvald would jump in her kart and take off for Gloyd's house where loud music would already be going as the team celebrates.

"We won the day…..we're done but atleast we're heading in the right direction…." She'd tell herself as Vanellope and her henchmen watch the sun go down.

"I was expecting more from Team 1…..but like I said they weren't gonna comeback down 15 in just one race…" Vanellope would state heading for her kart.

"You don't have to defend your judgement princess…everyone agrees…there was no way…." Adorabeezle would reassure her.

"Yea they're just mad they lost….in humiliating fashion…" Jubileena would add.

"Yea…..now I wonder who will be performing tasks tonight….since Gloyd and Taffyta aren't there…" They'd chuckle as they drive off toward the castle.

 **End Ch.18**

 _So Team 2 won the day by embarrassing Team 1_

 _The score is now 2-1_

 _Will Team 2 make it 2-2?_

 _Or will Team 1 get revenge and win the tournament?_

 _Stay Tuned to find out_


	20. Chapter 20

**When Hunter become the prey**

 _Here's the next chapter_

 _So after an embarrassing defeat can Team 1 has another chance of winning the tournament_

 _Will they succeed?_

 _Or will Team 2 yet again find a way to win again and tie the score?_

 _Read on to find out_

 **Ch.19 Sabotage**

(As usual where we left off)

Torvald would pull up in Gloyd's driveway and would walk inside to find Gloyd, Taffyta, Candlehead and Snowanna all celebrating their win over Team 1.

"I told you we wouldn't be swept!" Gloyd would shout while downing a soda.

"We beat them good!" Taffyta would fist pump the air.

"We embarrassed them!" Candlehead would jump up and down.

"It was absolute domination!" Snowanna would cheer.

Torvald would let them continue for a while before speaking up. "Yes those are all true but we still have to win the next 2 days…..we beat them today…..but they will be looking for revenge tomorrow….and only beating us will be enough for them…."

Team 2 would go silent for a moment.

"She has a point…..just seeing their reactions when they lost yesterday made it obvious…." Snowanna would add.

"All we have to do is dominate again and we'll tie the score 2-2." Gloyd would reassure them as Candlehead shakes her head.

"You said something like that right before we blew our lead and gave them the 2-0 advantage….."

Gloyd would sigh. "Fine I withdraw what I said out of fear it may jinx us again…."

"Good…." Taffyta would open a soda and drink.

While Team 2 would continue their small celebration Rancis, Swizzle, Crumbelina, Minty and Sticky would be Vanellope's throne room confused as to why she wanted them there.

"I thought the losers went to the Fungeon….." Swizzle would bring up as Vanellope walks in closely followed by Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella.

"Yes the losers go to the Fungeon…..except for 2….." She'd state as she sits on her throne. "Any volunteers?" She'd look at the racers who would all shake their heads. "Fine…..I'll let Adorabeezle choose….."

"That's not very fair we all know she's going to pick me!" Rancis would shout.

"Well you know the reason Rancis…..but seeing how there's Rancis and Swizzle here….and Gloyd did it already…..my choices are Rancis and Swizzle…."

"Ok….Nougetsia and Citrusella…..bring these 3 to the Fungeon…. –They nod and would bring Crumbelina, Minty and Sticky to the Fungeon as Vanellope looks over at Swizzle and Rancis- I had Gloyd clean my castle while Taffyta polished…."

"Are you serious? We're gonna have to do the entire castle? It looks spotless already!"

Vanellope would chuckle. "Because they did a good job….but to keep it spotless…..Rancis your going to mop….and Swizzle you get to polish…..Jubileena will keep her eyes on you Swizzle….while Adorabeezle will make sure you do your job right Rancis…."

"Just fucking great….." Rancis would mutter.

Jubileena would grab Swizzle's arm. "Common…." She'd walk off with him as Adorabeezle walks over to Rancis. "You'll start upstairs…and work your way down….like Gloyd did…"

"How long will it take?" Rancis would say with a sigh.

"Took Gloyd a few hours…." Adorabeezle would respond as she gives him a mop and a bucket.

"I can see it taking all night with you acting like a hinderance…." Rancis would walk to the top floor.

"Don't tempt me Rancis….." Adorabeezle would respond as she plays a game on her phone while Rancis would mop.

"Your barely watching….you suck at your job…." Rancis would gulp as Adorabeezle would glare at him.

"I didn't think I'd have to watch your every move…..but it looks like you missed a spot…."

Rancis would look around. "Where?"

Adorabeezle would dump a can of soda she had on the floor. "There…."

Rancis would sigh. "This is gonna be a long night….."

"I wouldn't count on getting any sleep…." Adorabeezle would look back at her phone.

Vanellope would call Nougetsia and Citrusella and they'd both quickly enter the throne room and bow. "Is there a problem Princess?"

Vanellope would have an evil grin. "No but I have a job for you….."

"What is it?" Nougetsia would look up at her.

"Just a little sabotaging…..I have a feeling Team 2 could win tomorrow…..but I want to give them a little help…."

"What did you have in mind?" Citrusella would be curious.

"I want you to sabotage their karts….so that they either have trouble taking over at the start of the first race….or they experience trouble during the race…..can I trust you 2 to make it happen?"

"Yes princess." They'd say in unison which would make Vanellope grin.

"Good….now go get started….I want to see all of Team 2 finish in the top 5 in the first race at Gumball Gorge…."

Nougetsia and Citrusella would nod and leave as Sour Bill would run in. "What is it now Sour Bill?"

He'd stop and bow. "I heard from Candy citizens that some people in Game Central station are finding it very weird that no racer has left the game this week…."

"Oh for peeps sake go tell them that the racers are busy with a tournament and will start going to Game central station when it's over….heck the winning team will go to Tappers to celebrate….god damn they never seemed to be worried when Turbo was in charge…."

"I think it's because some find that you seemed way to forgiving when they asked the racers during the day you raced with all them….the night you started all this…."

"What goes on here shouldn't concern them….if it risked the game being unplugged then sure….but what I plan on during to the losers has no chance of getting the game unplugged…."

"Yes princess…." He'd turn and leave as Vanellope would let out a sigh.

"Damn they should have been this way when Turbo took over…..hell my picture is on the game set….yet I never appear? That should have raised red flags…." She'd tell herself as she stretches and heads to her room as Nougetsia and Citrusella head over to team one's karts that are already lined up at the starting line.

"So she wants them to have trouble starting…..or have problems during the race?" Citrusella would open the hood of Crumbelina's kart as Nougetsia looks over.

"Yea….I was thinking Crumbelina shouldn't have any brakes during the race Citrusella…"

"Yea me too…." They'd both snicker as Citrusella would cut Crumbelina's brakes.

"When she goes to make the first turn…she'll speed right through it…." Citrusella would close the hood to Crumbelina's kart as they approach Rancis's kart.

"Hmm….just touching his mirrors will send him into shock….but why not loosen a tire or 2?" Nougetsia would kneel beside the front right tire.

"Ok….I think we should loosen his right side tires…" Citrusella would get a drill.

"But not too much that it's noticeable….but enough so when he's speeding down the track they come off…." Nougetsia would warn her as Citrusella would nod and loosen the tires.

"Now I think Swizzle should have some engine problems….maybe we pour some taffy down the 3 holes in his engine?" Citrusella would start doing that as Nougetsia would mess with his gear shifter.

"He's gonna have a bad race…." They'd snicker as they approach Minty and Stciky's karts.

"Hmm….I'm not sure about these 2…." Nougetsia would ponder.

"I'll pull afew wires so her engine won't start until there reconnected….but I doubt she'll think that's the problem right off the bat….so by the time she figures it out…..she'll most likely be out of the race…."

Citrusella would lift the hood and start as Nougetsia would lift the hodd of Sticky's kart and place a cherry bomb beside the engine.

"Sticky we'll be in for a nasty surprise at the start of the race…." She'd chuckle and they'd head back to the castle.

"Why do you think Vanellope wants Team 2 to win tomorrow?" Citrusella would look over at Nougetsia who'd shrug.

"Probably because she wants an action packed tie breaker…..or something like that I'm not sure being honest…."

They'd walk to Vanellope's room and knock on the door and Vanellope would open it. "Is it done?"

"Yes…..the only one who will make it to the end of the track before having to turn will be Crumbelina….even then she won't be able to make the turn…." Nougetsia would respond.

"Good….but now I want you 2 to head to Game central station…people are worried that something bad has happened….get it through their thick skulls that it's because we're having a tournament and it's been occupying us…."

"Yes princess…." They'd bow and leave as she closes the door a huge grin on her face. "Can't wait for the first race tomorrow…." She'd chuckle and lay down on her bed and would drift off to sleep.

(The next morning)

Team 1 would be asleep as a horn would wake them up as Jubileena opens the cell door. "Time to get up! You have an hour to prepare for the first race!"

Minty would yawn. "Where's the first race?"

"Gumball Gorge…." Nougetsia would respond.

"For fuck sakes I hate that track…." Minty would mutter as Crumbelina stretches.

"Will there actually be 4 races today? Or will be Team 2 be declared the winners the moment they take the lead in points?"

"There will be 4 races IF you guys aren't down by 15 POINTS with one race to go…." Citrusella would shove her out as Adorabeezle walks over to Rancis who'd somehow still be asleep.

"GET UP FlUGGERBUTTER!" She'd yell in his ear as he jumps.

"I only slept for an hour thanks to you!" He'd shout as Adorabeezle would pull him up by the hair.

"Don't care the first race is gonna start and you should be prepared…." She'd shove him out of the cell as all 4 of them snicker behind Team 1's back knowing what's in store for them during the first race.

(The hour passes)

The racers would enter their karts as Vanellope would speak through a microphone. "My sweet candy citizens it is time for the fourth day of the tournament! –She'd pause while the crowd cheers- The first race of the day will be Gumball Gorge! As usual there will be 2 laps and to complete one racers must go from one end of the track to the other….and after a humiliating defeat yesterday will Team 1 get revenge by winning the tournament? Time to find out!" She'd pull on a rope and the timer would begin counting down as Minty and Swizzle would struggle to get their karts going.

"What the hell?" Minty would ask herself.

Sticky would look over at Torvalds. "Well good luck sis….."

Torvald would glance over. "Good luck to you too….seems Minty and Swizzle are struggling…."

Sticky would glance over at her team mates. "Yea….I wonder what's going on…."

"Can't focus on that too much Sticky…you got to focus on the race…" Torvald would look over at her.

"Yea…" Sticky would look forwardas the light turns green and the horn sounds and the racers take off as Minty and Swizzle remain at the starting line.

"What's going on their karts aren't going…" Crumbelina would check her mirror as Taffy would fly out of Swizzle engine. "Who put that in there?!" He'd shoot the rest out and would finally take off well behind everyone else as Minty would lift her hood.

"Who disconnected my wires?" She'd reconnect them and take off as the racers would get close to the turn Vanellope would look at the Jumbotron.

"What did you do to Sticky's kart?" She'd turn to Nougetsia who'd grin just watch princess…."

Sticky would begin gaining on Gloyd when suddenly the Cherry Bomb in her kart would go off obliterating the front of her kart and sending her flying off onto the side of the track as all the racers would watch in horror as she'd land awkwardly and remain face down.

"WTF HAPPENED?!" Torvald would pass by of what remains of Sticky's kart and would see Sticky not moving.

Vanellope would grin evilly. "You didn't…."

"Put a Cherry Bomb in her kart? Indeed I did princess…." Nougetsia would smile as Vanellope would give her a thumbs up. "Nice…"

Rancis would pass by Sticky when his Right Front and back tires would begin shaking. "What in bloody hell?"

His surprise would turn to horror as both wheels would come off and he'd spiral into a Gumball and would fly out of his kart and would come skidding to a halt beside the remains of his vehicle.

"What's happening?!" Crumbelina would check her mirror and see Rancis getting up but Sticky being unresponsive, while Swizzle and Minty would still be very far behind.

"If I knew I'd tell you Crumbelina!" Taffyta would shout as they drive towards the turn and begin slowing down to make the turn.

"My brakes aren't working!" Crumbelina would scream as she'd speed through the turn and off the track land head first on the ground below with her kart landing on her legs.

"Oh shit…." Gloyd would tell himself as he speeds off towards the starting line Torvald, Snowanna, Taffyta and Candlehead close behind him.

Minty and Swizzle would glance at each other. "What do we do now….everyone else is out…." Minty would hope Swizzle has an answer. "We just keep racing…that's all we can do…."

Back at the starting line the racers would be stopped.

"Enough….I'm canceling the rest of the race….we have 3 down racers but I will award team 2 the top 5 spots…."

"What?! No points should be awarded for this race!" Swizzle would protest as Crumbelina, Rancis and a still unconscious Sticky would be brought back to the starting line while Sticky is taken way for evaluation.

"I'm sorry but that's the rules….I honestly don't know what just happened and I will have people look into it but the results on the Jumbotron are official…."

The racers would look at the Jumbotron.

 **1** **st** **Gloyd 10 points**

 **2** **nd** **Snowanna 9 points**

 **3** **rd** **Torvald 8 points**

 **4** **th** **Candlehead 7 points**

 **5** **th** **Taffyta 6 points**

 **6** **th** **Minty 5 points**

 **7** **th** **Swizzle 4 points**

 **8** **th** **Crumbelina 3 points**

 **9** **th** **Rancis 2 points**

 **10** **th** **Sticky 1 point**

 **Team 1: 15 points Team 2: 40 points**

"The next race will take place at Frosty Rally in 2 hours….and Team 2 has 25 point lead!"

Vanellope would leave with her henchmen as Team 2 glances over at Team 1 who'd glare at them while they drive off.

"Fucking cheaters…." Crumbelina would get in her replacement kart.

"They sabotaged our fucking karts…." Swizzle would jump into his.

"Just so they could win…." Rancis would put his helmet on.

"I can't believe it….Torvald wouldn't do this…." Minty would mutter in disbelief as they'd leave to go check on Sticky.

 **End Ch.19**

 _So Team 2 thanks to Vanellope takes a 25 point lead_

 _How will Team 1 respond in the next race?_

 _Stay tuned to find out_


	21. Chapter 21

**When hunters become the prey**

 _Here's the next chapter_

 _I know this is a short chapter but I decided this race needed a chapter to itself but tomorrow's chapter will include the final 2 races of the fourth day_

 _So Team 1 believes it was Team 2 who sabotaged their karts_

 _How will they act in the races?_

 _Will Minty and Sticky turn against Torvald_

 _Or will they firmly believe their sister had no part in what happened_

 _Find out now_

 **Ch.20 Misguided Revenge**

(As usual where we left off)

Rancis, Swizzle, Crumbelina and Minty would all arrive as Sticky would wake up and look around.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"A Cherry Bomb was placed next to your engine….it went off and pretty much obliterated your kart and knocked you out cold…." Minty would sit beside her.

"What? Who did that?" Sticky would sit up her head still hurting.

"Someone from Team 2….they sabotaged all our karts to win…." Rancis would get a soda.

"What did they do to your karts?" Sticky would look at them shocked.

"Well they disconnected the wires in Minty's kart so she couldn't even start her kart until they were reconnected…they messed up Swizzle's gear shifter and put Taffy in his engine…..they loosened Rancis's right side tires and they came off during the race…and they cut my fucking brakes…." Crumbelina would respond as she sits down.

"And thanks to that Vanellope ended the race early and awarded them the top 5 spots so we're down 25 points…." Swizzle would add.

"That's not fair…..but Torvald didn't sabotage us…..did she?"

The 4 racers would exchange glances.

"Being honest…..we can't be sure….our karts were sabotaged during the night….and there were no guards around…..so it could have been just 1 of them….could've been 2, 3 or 4…..maybe all 5 of them….we just don't know Sticky…." Crumbelina would finally speak as Sticky would be in disbelief.

"Torvald wouldn't! She's one of the cleanest racer in the game! She wouldn't have let them sabotage our karts if she knew!"

Sticky would calm down after her short outburst.

"Besides Torvald seemed to be the only one on their team surprised when Sticky blew up, Rancis spun out, and Crumbelina's brakes failed…." Minty would come to Torvald's defense.

"So if she was the surprised…..maybe the rest of her Team did it without her knowing since they knew full well she wouldn't approve of it…" Swizzle would lean against a wall.

"So what's the game plan? Because we're down by 25 with 3 races to go today….." Sticky would look at her team.

"What we did on the first 2 days…..crush them…." Crumbelina would crack her knuckles.

"That sounds like a plan…." Swizzle would add.

(2 hours later)

The racers would wait at the starting line as Vanellope would speak through her microphone. "It is time for the second race of the day…..it's 1 lap of Frosty Rally…..and for the rest of the tournament power ups will not be used…..the races will be determined by skill…..Team 2 is up 25 points and if Team 1 falls any further behind I will reward the day to Team 2…..racers ready?"

The racers would nod and pull on her rope which would start the timer as most of Team 1 would glare coldly at Team 2.

"There seems to be quite the animosity right now….." Torvald would mutter as Sticky would look over at her.

"For obvious reasons sis….."

Torvald would look over at Sticky. "If it's about the carnage/shit show in last race I had no part of any of that…..that was not a clean nor deserved win trust me…."

"Yea we know it wasn't you Torvald…..just most of us think someone on your team did perhaps even the whole team….."

"Well I can see how this race is gonna go….." Torvald would mutter.

"Either way good luck sis…..your gonna need it…."

Torvald would sigh. "Trust me…..I know…."

The light would turn green as the horn sounds and the racers would take off Gloyd would look around nervously when he'd see Rancis infront of him, Swizzle riding on his bumper, Crumbelina on his left, Minty and Sticky on his right heading into turn one he'd gulp.

"Nervous Gloyd?" Crumbelina would glance over at him as they round the turn Torvald passing the group and into first.

"I'm not and why aren't any of you going for who's in first place?" Gloyd would get nervous as they'd box him in tight heading for the second turn.

"Because we want to know how that Cherry Bomb ended up in my kart…..and seeing how that is one of your go to items when pranking…..we thought you would know…." Sticky would answer with a glare.

"Well I don't know….it surprised me when I saw your kart blow up…." Gloyd would get nervous as he'd receive glares from all 5 of them.

"Oh really….it didn't show when you kept on driving away emotionless…." Minty would bump him.

"Hey just because I didn't react like Torvald doesn't mean I'm guilty!" Gloyd would try bumping his way out to no avail.

"It does to us….hope you like guardrail…."

They'd suddenly back off and going through turn 2 Swizzle would ram the back of Gloyd's kart sending him spiralling into the railing.

"That's one down….but the rest us while we were toying with him…." Crumbelina would look ahead and see the other 4 racers not to far head as they'd only catch up to Taffyta and Snowanna while going down the second straightaway.

"Hello ladies…." Rancis would appear between the 2 as Minty would get infront of Snowanna while Sticky would set up behind her.

"Common guys what happened last race wasn't our fault…." Snowanna would look over at Rancis as Crumbelina and Swizzle would position infront and behind of Taffyta aswell.

"That's a line none of us cross….dirty racing is one thing but Sabotaging is in a league of it'S own….only Turbo ever sabotaged another racer's kart…."

"Didn't seem that way since Taffy was found in my engine….." Swizzle would bump her kart forward and he'd continue. "Plus someone messed with my gear shifter plus they also put Taffy in that…."

"So mind explaining Taffyta?" Rancis would nudge her kart.

"I'm telling you the truth it wasn't us…."

They'd enter turn 5 and Rancis would ram the side of Taffyta'S kart sending her hard into the railing as he'd slowed down and would watch Sticky knock Snowanna of the track.

"We won't have trouble catching the last 2…..they both just messed up on turn 6…" He'd mutter.

Candlehead and Torvald would go down the fourth and final straightaway and would hear the engines of Team 1 getting close and fast.

"I'm not liking this Torvald!" Candlehead would look in her mirrors nervously and see them gaining fast.

"Just keep driving! That's all we can do! They seem determined to knock us out!" Torvald would shout over the roar of her own engine as Candlehead would see Crumbelina's kart pulling up on her left side through the corner of her eye.

"They're here!" She'd swerve away from Crumbelina as Torvald would see the line fast approaching.

"Just hang on Candlehead…."

"Not happening!" Crumbelina would shout as she smash into Candlehead back left tire and cause her to spin out as Torvald gulps seeing Minty and Sticky on her tail.

"I assume what was said before the race meant nothing?" She'd glance at Sticky who'd pull up beside her.

"No I truly meant it….but we just need the top 5 spots sis…." Sticky would glance over.

"Sorry but I kinda have too….." Torvald would reply putting her pedal to the metal as she and Sticky would drag race to the finish line.

Torvald would manage to pull a mere inch head to secure first place but would look at the Jumbotron and realize the damage had already been done.

 **1** **st** **Torvald 10 points**

 **2** **nd** **Sticky 9 points**

 **3** **rd** **Minty 8 points**

 **4** **th** **Rancis 7 points**

 **5** **th** **Swizzle 6 points**

 **6** **th** **Crumbelina 5 points**

 **7** **th** **Candlehead 4 points**

 **8** **th** **Snowanna 3 points**

 **9** **th** **Taffyta 2 points**

 **10** **th** **Gloyd 1 point**

 **Team 1: 50 points Team 2: 60 points**

"Team 1 has reduced the deficit to 10 points! They gained 15 points in 1 race! I don't believe it!" Vanellope would be pleasantly surprised.

"Yesterday has you let us do the last race we would have won princess and this proves it!" Crumbelina would look up at Vanellope.

"I know your angry but I just didn't expect it…..tell you what…..if Team 2 fails to win by 15 points today…..you will win the tournament…."

Team 1 would grin as Team 2 would be dumbfounded.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Taffyta would shout.

"That's bending the rules there!" Gloyd would shout.

"That isn't fair!" Snowanna would shout.

Vanellope would raise her hand silencing them.

"I'm the princess I make the rules and can bend them as much as I damn well please….the next race will be Cakeway in an hour….and I mean it…..if Team 2 fails to win the day by 15 points….Team 1 will be declared the winners!"

She'd leave with her henchman as Team 2 would get in their karts and glance over at Team 1.

"Your going down…." Rancis would slide his finger across his throat.

"Your going to be choking on our dust…." Crumbelina would crack her knuckles.

"And it's not going to be pretty…" Swizzle would smirk as they'd watch Team 2 silently leave.

"We win…..Torvald gets punished….in a fate far worse then death…." Sticky would mutter as Minty would look over at her.

"I know sis…." She'd whisper to her as they both silently leave.

 **End Ch.20**

 _So with 2 races to go Team 2 has a 10 point lead_

 _But to race another day they will have to get and keep a 15 point lead over Team 1_

 _Will Team 2 find a way?_

 _Or will Team 1 finally get the ultimate revenge?_

 _I'm actually beating on Team 1 but what about you?_

 _Reviews are always appreciated_


	22. Chapter 22

**When hunters become the prey**

 _Here's the next chapter_

 _Team 1 could win the entire tournament if Team 2 doesn't have a 15 point lead at the end of the day_

 _Could this be the beginning of the end for Team 2?_

 _And will Minty and Sticky make a deal with Vanellope to spare Torvald?_

 _Time to find out_

 **Ch.21 The last race**

(As usual where we left off)

Torvald, Gloyd, Taffyta, Candlehead and Snowanna would meet up at Snowanna's house what Vanellope said still fresh in their minds.

"That's a load of bullshit…..win by 15 points or we lose the tournament….where's the logic in that?" Gloyd would clench his fists angered.

"Remember yesterday before the final race they were down 15 points and Vanellope didn't bother having the last race since she thought they couldn't over come that deficit…..and in the last race they gained 15 points on us proving that they could've atleast tied the score yesterday…." Torvald would sit down.

"So pretty much Vanellope in a twisted way to make up is gonna declare them the winners if we don't win by atleast 15 points…..total bullshit but in a twisted sense logical…." Snowanna would add as she'd sit down.

"And there's still 2 races left and we have a 10 point lead…..we just have to find a way to gain those 5 extra points and hold that lead…." Taffyta would grab a soda.

"Or else…..we face whatever Vanellope cooked up for us….." Candlehead would take off er hat and watch her Candle burn. "And this Candle isn't going out anytime soon…."

"Ok…..let's just focus on the races…..and make sure we have 15 points more than them at the end…." Gloyd would quietly grab a soda and drink nervous like the rest of his team.

At the same time Vanellope would walk into her throne room closely followed by Adorabeezle and Jubileena.

"Princess….didn't you want Team 2 to win today?" Adorabeezle would ask confused.

"I did…..but remember they won yesterday because I cancelled the last race when they were up by 15…..I thought Team 1 couldn't overcome it….and last race they proved me wrong….it may not seem fair but if they could gain 15 points last race that means they could've atleast tied it yesterday….and if Team 2 isn't skilled enough to keep a 15 point lead today…they don't deserve to win this tournament….."

"I see the logic in that princess…." Jubileena would would look over at Vanellope who'd smile.

"Good thing you do…..don't want any irrational people on my side…" The 3 chuckle when Vanellope would get a call from Nougetsia.

"What is it?" She'd put Nougetsia on speaker phone allowing Adorabeezle and Jubileena to hear.

"Minty and Sticky are here at the main gates…..they want to talk to you….."

"Probably here to beg you to spare Torvald…" Adorabeezle would glance at Jubileena and Vanellope.

"Don't worry Winterpop if they ask me to spare her I will….on a condition…." Vanellope would reassure them.

"Ok Nougetsia let them in….and is Citrusella keeping eyes on Team 2?"

"Ok I'll let them in….and yes Citrusella is and they haven't tried fleeing….they seem to only be talking about the next 2 races…..some are pissed about having to win by 15 points while Torvald and Snowanna see the logic…."

"Good…..tell her to keep tabs on them until a few minutes before the next race…." Vanellope would hang up as she goes and sits on he throne with Adorabeezle and Jubileena by her side when Minty and Sticky walk in.

"I was wondering when you 2 would show up….." She'd look at the 2 as they stand in the middle of the room.

"So I assume you know what we came to ask?" Minty would cross her arms.

"Yea…..don't harm Torvald…..but you probably know my answer…." Vanellope would grin as Sticky looks down and begins walking out.

"No point staying then….." Sticky would go to leave as Vanellope would speak up.

"But I might spare her…if you do something for me…." Vanellope would stand up as Sticky would turn to face her.

"What do we have to do?" Vanellope would grin.

"Wow…..didn't expect you to comply…."

"You know Torvald means a lot to us…" Minty would still have her arms crossed as Sticky would be by her side.

"Actually it's something rather easy…..I want your team to win today…..if you can stop Team 2 from winning by 15 points…..I might imprison Torvald while I deal with the others….but she won't be harmed…."

"W-what if Team 2 wins today?" Sticky would ask nervously.

"Well let's just say no one on the losing team would be spared from punishment…." Vanellope would grin. "Do we have a deal?"

Minty and Sticky would glance at each other. "It can't be that easy….what's the catch?"

Vanellope would grin. "There is none…..but if you insist on one…."

"No no no…we accept the deal….we'll make sure our Team wins…."

"But there was infact a twist….." Vanellope would grin as Minty and Sticky would nervously look up at her.

"What is it?"

"If Team 2 wins today and loses tomorrow…..Torvald dies…if your team loses today and tomorrow….you both die….."

Minty and Sticky glance at each other before looking back at Vanellope. "Ok…."

"Good….now you both may go….but be ready cause the next race will be within the hour…."

They both silently nod and leave as Vanellope would turn to Adorabeezle and Jubileena.

"Now I want Team 2 to win today….god damn it….."

"Either way either Team 2 suffers today…..or you get to kill someone after tomorrow princess….it's win-win…." Adorabeezle would cross her arms leaning against the side of the throne.

"True…." Vanellope would grin.

(Skip the hour before the race)

Vanellope would watch the racers get in their karts then speak though her microphone.

"Candy citizens it's time for the third race of the day! –she'd pause while they cheer- So like last race this will be one lap no power ups on Cakeway…..Team 2 is ahead by 10 points but will need to be leading by 15 at the end of the day….will Team 1 decrease their lead or will Team 2 gain? It is time to find out!"

She'd tug on a rope and the timer would begin counting down as Sticky would look over at Torvald. "Good luck sis…your gonna need it…."

Torvald would glance over. "I know…" She'd look forward as the light turns green and the horns goes off and the racers take off Gloyd pulling ahead going into turn one.

"Unless they play dirty we should be able to gain 5 points in 2 races…." Gloyd would tell himself as he heads for turn to Minty hot on his tail.

"Hey Gloyd shouldn't you slow down for these turns?" Minty would tease as Gloyd would be forced to slow down as it'd be a sharp turn.

"Not funny Minty….." He'd see her pull up beside her but a grin would appear on his face.

"But we're in my territory now….." They'd speed down the 1st straightaway Gloyd pulling ahead.

"Damn it…" Minty would tell herself as she checks her mirrors and spots Sticky and Torvald right on her tail as the rest of the racers would gained slowly heading into turn 3.

"How has Gloyd seem to be faster than usual?" Minty would ask Torvald as she pulls up on her right as Sticky would follow close behind as they go through turn 3 and see Gloyd speeding down the 2nd straightaway.

"Well here's how races always went for him…..he either got it early by sweet seekers which damaged his kart and decreased his speed….or the turns ended costing him….or he managed to outrun everyone like he's doing now…" Torvald would reply as Sticky would pass both of them.

"Never really noticed….but then again how many times did one of us pick up a sweet seeker and hit him early on in a race?" Sticky would glance over her shoulder.

"I think about half the time….no wonder he hates sweet seekers during races…." Minty would check her mirrors and see Candlehead keeping ahead of the other racers.

"Unless Gloyd messes up a turn I think 1st place is his…." Sticky would look over at Minty who'd begin pulling up on her left.

"Doesn't matter….aslong as we can finish ahead of most of them…..they'll struggle gaining points…." Minty would respond as they go through turns 4 and 5 and Torvald would pass them while going through turn 6.

"Damn it Torvald why are you so persistent?" Sticky would pass her on the 3rd straightaway heading to turn 7.

"Because I don't want my team to lose…." Torvald would reply as Minty would pass her in turn 7 as they speed down the 4th straightaway Gloyd crossing the finish line in first.

"Well he took off at the start and no one had the speed to chase him down…." Sticky would mutter as she and Minty would finish ahead of Torvald by a mere second with Candlehead finishing close behind as the rest of the racers finish as the results appear on the Jumbotron.

 **1** **st** **Gloyd 10 points**

 **2** **nd** **Sticky 9 points**

 **3** **rd** **Minty 8 points**

 **4** **th** **Torvald 7 points**

 **5** **th** **Candlehead 6 points**

 **6** **th** **Rancis 5 points**

 **7** **th** **Taffyta 4 points**

 **8** **th** **Swizzle 3 points**

 **9** **th** **Snowanna 2 points**

 **10** **th** **Crumbelina 1 point**

 **Team 1: 76 points Team 2: 89 points**

"Team 2 gets a 13 point lead! They will only need 2 more in the final race to win the day! Next race will be the Royal Raceway in 5 minutes….so get over there…." The racers would drive towards the track as she'd stop Minty and Sticky.

"I thought I said Team 2 had to lose….."

"W-w-we tried our best…..our team let us down that's all….." Sticky would answer nervously.

"Well let me remind you of what's on the line…..if Team 2 wins today but loses tomorrow….while her team faces what I've planned…..Torvald will be killed…..rather painfully and slowly…But if your team loses today and tomorrow…..you 2 will die….."

"Y-yea we already know Vanellope…..Team 2 won't win today…."

They'd leave exchanging nervous glances as Vanellope would head to the Royal Raceway followed by her henchmen.

The racers would line up as Vanellope gets in her grandstand and grabs the microphone.

"Candy citizens….it's time for the final race of the day! If Team 2 can gain just 2 points they win the day…..if not they lose the tournament! Since the first race took place on the Royal Raceway…..it only makes sense that it ends here…."

She'd pull on the rope and the timer would begin counting down as Minty and Sticky exchange nervous glances.

"I don't think Vanellope is gonna keep her word…." Sticky would be nervous.

"We got to pray she does sis….." Minty would look forward as Sticky would look over at Torvald.

"Good luck sis…."

Torvald would glance over. "Yea you too…."

She'd look forward as the light would go green and the horn would go off and the racers would take off, Gloyd would begin pulling ahead only for Minty to bump him and fall behind.

"No victory for you this time Orangeboar…" She'd mutter as Sticky and Torvald would be on her tail as they head into Gumball gorge as Vanellope checks the standings.

 **1** **st** **Minty**

 **2** **nd** **Torvald**

 **3** **rd** **Sticky**

 **4** **th** **Candlehead**

 **5** **th** **Crumbelina**

 **6** **th** **Taffyta**

 **7** **th** **Rancis**

 **8** **th** **Swizzle**

 **9** **th** **Snowanna**

 **10** **th** **Gloyd**

"Not looking promising for Team 2…." She'd comment.

The racers would drive through Gumball Gorge swerving around the Gumballs as Candlehead would catch up to Sticky as Rancis and Taffyta would be passed by Gloyd and Snowanna when they get hit by Gumballs.

"Common Gloyd our team has to win this!" Snowanna would shout as Gloyd would glance over.

"I know but we should focus on Swizzle right now…."

Not to far behind Taffyta and Rancis would get right back on the track and would begin driving after the rest as Candlehead would use the speed boast on the ramp into the Cakeway part of the track to take first away from Minty as they head to the mountain.

Candlehead would glance over her shoulder and would see Torvald nod.

"You got it…."

She'd swerve to the right and would begin lighting the Cherry Bombs she passes as Torvald would put the pedal to the metal as Minty, Sticky and Swizzle would do the same and would just outrun the explosions as Crumbelina wouldn't be so lucky and would spin out and Gloyd would run into her followed by Snowanna as all 3 smash into the side allowing Rancis and Taffyta to pass them as they get back on the track.

The top 5 would jump into the Frosty Rally part of the track Minty immediately pulling ahead of Candlehead as Torvald and Sticky would battle for 3rd as Swizzle would remain silent 5 karts distance behind them as he'd check his mirrors and would see the other 5 just landing on the track.

"Since when was your kart a wall sis?" Sticky would begin getting frustrated as every attempt to pass is blocked by Torvald.

"Sorry but my Team has to win…." Torvald would reply as they head into the final stretch.

Minty would secure 1st place as Candlehead would finish milliseconds afterward as Torvald would finish ahead of Sticky and Swizzle.

"Damn the others better do well…." Torvald would watch the last 5 finishes as they'd all stay in their karts and stare silently at the Jumbotron.

 **1** **st** **Minty 10 points**

 **2** **nd** **Candlehead 9 points**

 **3** **rd** **Torvald 8 points**

 **4** **th** **Sticky 7 points**

 **5** **th** **Swizzle 6 points**

 **6** **th** **Gloyd 5 points**

 **7** **th** **Rancis 4 points**

 **8** **th** **Taffyta 3 points**

 **9** **th** **Crumbelina 2 points**

 **10** **th** **Snowanna 1 point**

 **Team 1: 105 points Team 2: 115 points**

"Team 2 is only 10 points ahead! 5 points short! Team 1 wins the tournament!" Rancis, Swizzle, Crumbelina, Minty and Sticky would jump out of their karts and would celebrate with a group hug as the crowd would cheer with confetti as Vanellope would look over at Team 2 who'd be sitting in their karts motionless and defeated.

"You lost the tournament…..you know what that means….." She'd grin grin evilly as all of a sudden Gloyd, Snowanna, Taffyta and Candlehead would spring to life and take off in different directions running over many Oreo Guards who get in their way.

"Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella!" All 4 would immediately be by her side.

"Yes princess?" They'd speak in unison.

"Round them all up…." She'd say looking at the feeling racers.

"As you wish…." They'd speak in unison and take off as Vanellope would descend her throne as Torvald would get out of her kart.

"Not running away aswell?" Vanellope would be surprised.

"What's the point? You put trackers on our karts…." She'd reveal the tracker under her hood.

"True….well I guess you may say goodbye to Team 1 if you want too…."

She'd back away as Team 1 would approach her.

"You were one of the only clean racers during the entire tournament…." Crumbelina would give her a hug.

"And very competitive….." Rancis would shake her hand then give her a small hug.

"You definitely surprised me throughout the tournament…." Swizzle would high-five her and also give her a hug.

Minty and Sticky would be silent as they hug Torvald.

"Don't feel bad….you 2 did great…..you all did….the team's were fairly even….you guys just proved you were better…." She'd say holding back a few tears.

"You will be missed…." They'd group hug her as the tears would finally escape Torvald's eyes.

"I'll miss you guys too…."

The hug would end as Vanellope would put a hand on Torvald's shoulder. "It's time to go Torvald…."

Torvald would silently follow Vanellope to the castle escorted by 6 Oreo Guards as Team 1 watches them disappear into the castle.

"Anyone else feeling rather terrible?" Swizzle would look down.

"Yea…." Crumbelina would take off her hat.

"Can't say I don't feel terrible…." Rancis would walk to his kart and leave along with Swizzle and Crumbelina as Sticky would receive a text from Vanellope.

"Torvald will remain in the Fungeon until the punishments on Team 1 are carried out…" She'd read aloud as she'd hug Minty tight.

"She's going to be ok!" She'd be cheerful before thinking about the others.

"Yea….but like everyone else….it's hard not to feel bad for them…" Minty would climb into her kart as would Sticky and they'd leave to join their team as Vanellope would sit on her throne with Torvald on her knees infront of her.

"Well well well….your team lost the tournament…..so it looks like you brought them back for nothing Torvald….."

Torvald would look at the ground. "Your not gonna kill them….what did you plan for us?"

Vanellope would grin evilly. "Nougetsia gave me the great idea of taking away the one thing every racer can't live out…..their ability to race…..and their status as a racer…..and become new servants….like you were every night you lost…."

"No….you haven't dropped that far…." Torvald would be surprised.

"You guys dropped to all kinds of low when tormenting me….so this doesn't change anything Torvald….." Vanellope would cross her arms as Torvald would stare her dead in the eyes.

"Then take the please take the pleasure in killing me….cause I will never be your servant…."

"Don't worry….Minty and Sticky made a deal sparing your life…..all they had to do was win the day….why do you think they were trying as hard as they did? Heck Sticky was averaging top 3 today when before she mostly finished between last and 3rd…."

Torvald would sigh. "What about the others?"

Vanellope would grin. "They didn't make any deals….and they pissed off everyone on Team 1 so much they didn't bother either….so they will meet that fate…..but for now….you will stay in the Fungeon until then….guards take her away…."

Torvald would remain silent as she's brought into a cell and sits down and takes out her journal and writes.

"Well Team 2 lost the tournament 3-1…..my life is spared thanks to my sisters…yet now I can't stop thinking about what awaits Gloyd, Snowanna, Taffyta and Candlehead…..Vanellope wasn't kidding when she said we'd have fates worse than death…..how we died we would have died racers…..but them….their gonna live as servants without the ability to race…."

She'd close her journal as the rest of her team would go into hiding.

 **End Ch.21**

 _So Team 1 has won the tournament_

 _Now Gloyd, Snowanna, Taffyta and Candlehead find themselves on the run_

 _How long will they last?_

 _Stay tuned to find out_

 _And yes this story may be reaching its end but I may or may not be working on a sequel to this_

 _Maybe..._


	23. Chapter 23

**When hunters become the prey**

 _Here's the next chapter_

 _So Gloyd, Snowanna, Taffyta and Candlehead finds themselves on the run_

 _Will any of them manage to escape?_

 _Or will they all be captured?_

 _Time to find out_

 **Ch.22 On the run**

(As usual where we left off)

Gloyd would speed to the other side of Diet Cola mountain and would only stop when he'd reach a small shack he built.

"Heck if Turbo could never find me when I hid here…..I doubt Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia or Citrusella can…."

He'd turn off his kart when he'd suddenly hear beeping under his hood.

"What in the world?" He'd lift his hood and would pull out a tracker.

"You got to be fucking kidding me….." He'd crush it as he'd hear the faint noise of an engine.

"Better hide fast…." He'd hop back in his kart and would drive it behind a patch of trees and cover it with branches.

"That looks good to me….they can't see it from the road…." He'd walk a little further and smirk as he opens the door to his small little shack concealed in the woods.

"They're gonna think I took off from here when I destroyed that tracker….they'll never think to search here…..but just in case….." He'd lock and barricade the door and close the only 2 windows then close the curtains.

"Doesn't matter if they find me here….I have an escape route in the basement…." He'd chuckle as he'd sit down and take a nap.

At the same time Candlehead would go into Candy Cane forest and would notice the tracker on the back of her seat.

"Crap…" She'd break it but would see Jubileena approaching the forest.

"Karts no use I can't go any deeper into the forest with it….." She'd run to her home and look around. "Good no one's around to rat me out…."

She'd open the back door and walk in. "The basement would be the best place….I have to many windows…..I'd be easy to spot…..but I shouldn't barricade the doors as that will be an obvious sign I'm in here…."

She'd lock the door and all her windows. "Should be good now….." She'd walk down some steps to the basement door.

"I hope I no one saw me…." She'd open the door and walk in. "I can turn the light on…the door's gonna be closed anyway…." She'd turn on the light and close the door and lock it.

"All I have to do is wait till the arcade opens…then while everyone is busy….I can escape and find help in GCS….." She'd take her hat of and watch her candle burn.

Taffyta would walk through the Candy Cane Forest knowing her kart was useless since it had a hidden tracker. "My karts near the houses…..they won't think to look for me here….."

She'd continue walking till she'd be under the Rainbow Bridge, her only way out of the game.

"Hmmm….maybe I should check the Oreo Guards routines….then I wouldn't have to try and survive 72 hours till the arcade opens…."

She'd start climbing a tree to survey having no idea Jubileena has been following from a distance as she'd reach for her phone. "Taffyta's under Rainbow Bridge….seems she has a plan…..get over here….."

"Will do…." Citrusella would hang up and head over.

"I'm on my way…." Nougetsia would hang up.

"You'll have to wait for me…I'm surveying the area where Gloyd's tracker went dead…." Adorabeezle would respond.

"Ok…continue that…..me, Nougetsia and Citrusella can handle Taffyta….." Jubileena would hang up as she'd watch Taffyta and wait.

Snowanna would drive to the other side of Lemonade lake. "Staying in 1 spot is a sure fire way to get caught if they find you…..but atleast here I can see them coming before they even see me….and I have 2 different routes I can take if I need to escape…..this should be good…."

She'd notice a tracker beside her gas pedal.

"Oh common…" She'd break it. "Well guess I'll be getting company soon…..but for now might aswell relax…." She'd sit and lean against a tree her eyes glued on the horizon just waiting for someone to pop up.

(20 minutes later)

Nougetsia and Citrusella would join Jubileena. "Sorry it took so long….Swizzle said he saw someone near the houses so we checked each one…" Nougetsia would catch her breathe.

"And?" Jubileena would turn to the 2.

"We didn't find anyone…" Citrusella would look over to see a half concealed Taffyta monitoring the guards movements. "How long has she been up there?"

"She's been there since I called….and did you check the basements?" Jubileena would look over at Nougetsia.

"We checked most…..but Rancis, Swizzle and Candlehead don't have basements….." Nougetsia would glance over at Taffyta.

"Candlehead does Nougetsia…..that's who Swizzle probably saw….and where she most likely is…..but we'll check it out after we get Taffyta….." Jubileena would approach Taffyta silently as Citrusella and Nougetsia would follow silently as Taffyta would get a little frustrated.

"None have moved in over 20 minutes…..do these guys ever take a break?"

"Not really Taffyta…..they don't take breaks…..it's in their code to do that….they're just as good as standing stiff as you are at racing….." Taffyta's head would snap down and she'd look at her 3 former friends below her.

"You not really observant seeing how I followed you here and you didn't notice me at all…." Jubileena would cross her arms.

"But enough playing around….get down….." Nougetsia would also cross her arms as Taffyta would eye the branches around her.

"Sorry but that just isn't happening….." She'd jump to another branch then jump down and take off running.

Jubileena's eyes would narrow. "Nougetsia you go left and cut her off if she tries running back to start of the Royal Raceway…Citrusella you take the right just incase she tries juking around us…..I'll follow behind her…."

They'd both nod and takeoff after Taffyta.

"Ok change of plans find a way out…..and just find a good hiding place…..if what they said is true escape is impossible till the arcade opens….." Taffyta would tell herself as she'd make a sharp left heading for the track only for Nougetsia to appear.

"No escaping this time Taffyta…" Taffyta would turn around around and almost run head long into Jubileena who'd grab her arm.

"Enough running Taffyta….." Taffyta would pull her arm free then punch Jubileena hard on the jaw and takeoff again as Jubileena would hold her jaw.

"Damn she hits hard…." She'd tell herself as she'd get back up and run after Taffyta who'd run start running back to the Rainbow Bridge as Citrusella would suddenly appear infront of her.

"End of the line….." Citrusella would cross her arms as Taffyta would turn around and see Nougetsia and an angered Jubileena approach as they back her into the rising wall towards the bridge.

"If you wanted to fight you should have just said so….." Jubileena would hold her jaw as Nougetsia and Citrusella would pull out their knives.

"I'm giving you 1 last chance to surrender Taffyta…..you won't like what happens if you fight back…." She'd stop holding her jaw and crack her knuckles.

Taffyta would be silent as she drops to her knees and puts her hands behind her head a few tears falling down her face.

"You made the right choice…..Citrusella handcuff her and we'll bring her to Vanellope…"

Citrusella would nod and handcuff Taffyta who'd remain silent and wouldn't try resisting as they pull her to her feet and begin a long walk to the castle.

Rancis, Swizzle, Crumbelina, Minty and Sticky would be at the castle gates when they'd appear out of the forest.

"They caught Taffyta…" Sticky would state as everyone would look over.

"I know this will sound bad but I was expecting Candlehead to get captured first….." Swizzle would add as it'd earn him a smack on the back of the head from Crumbelina.

"She may have raced dirty at times but she was still one of us…." Minty would look over at Swizzle. "Sorry…." Is all he'd say as Taffyta would walk by them silently.

"See ya Taffyta….you were stiff competition…." Sticky would give her a hug as the rest of the racers would give her pats on the back. "Your ferocity on the track will be missed….."

She'd turn to them. "Thanks….you guys did well…." Jubileena would shove her forward and they'd walk into the castle.

"Well my terrible feeling worsened…" Swizzle would look at the ground.

"It's hard cause they were racing for their lives just like we were…." Minty would sit and lean against the wall.

"And we never bothered to care…." Sticky would sigh as Taffyta is brought before Vanellope and forced to her knees.

"Well Taffyta….your plan might have worked had you been more careful and made sure you weren't followed…..but atlas you didn't and got caught….."

Taffyta would remain silent looking at the ground.

"But since you're here I'll carry out your punishment…."

Taffyta would look up nervously. "W-w-what i-is it?"

Vanellope would grin. "Something none of you could live without…..your ability to race….and status as a racer….."

"What?! You can't alter my code!" Taffyta would shout as Vanellope chuckles.

"Thing is….I already have Taffyta…..Sour Bill is in game's code….all I have to do is give him a call…and the game will only see you as a normal candy citizen…or should I say servant…"

"P-please Vanellope I'll do anything! Just don't do this!" Taffyta would plea only to be met with a glare from Vanellope.

"You always ignored my pleas to stop…..you never gave me a chance…..you personally saw to it that everyday of my life was hell…..now it's my turn….to laugh back…."

She'd call Sour Bill on her phone and would put him on speaker. "Sour Bill…..is Taffyta's code box finished?"

"Yes princess….." Vanellope would grin looking at Taffyta who'd have tears streaming down her face.

"Do it….." Vanellope would hang up as bright pixels would swarm over Taffyta as she's lifted in the air.

Vanellope would shield her eyes until the light would stop then look over at Taffyta who'd look at herself.

"Y-y-you…actually did….." Her racing outfit would be replaced by a simple pink t-shirt, her leggings would be replaced by read jeans and her signature hat and lollipop and gloves would be missing.

"Indeed I did Muttonfudge…take her to the Fungeon….and find the other 3….."

Jubileena would nod and take Taffyta away as Nougetsia and Citrusella would walk out odf the castle but would be stopped by Crumbelina.

"Quick question…..what is happening to them?"

Nougetsia and Citrusella would exchange glances. "We can't tell you…." They'd walk off as Crumbelina leans against the wall.

"If we can't know why keep us here?"

"They know we'd probably help them hide….." Sticky would sigh.

Jubileena would shove Taffyta into the cell across from Torvald. "Enjoy your new home citizen..."

She'd close the cell door and lock it then would glance at Torvald and leave.

Torvald would look over at Taffyta who'd be softly crying. "She take your racing ability and status?"

Taffyta would silently nod then look over. "Why are you still the same?"

Torvald would shrug. "She told me we were all going to be punished at the same time….so I don't know…."

Taffyta would go back to crying as Torvald would sigh. "Atleast she believed that…." She'd tell herself.

"We raced when we could have used our karts to escape but we didn't we took part in the tournament….and she still punishes us for losing….." Torvald would remain silent letting her get her emotions out.

(Meanwhile)

Adorabeezle would walk to the location where Gloyd's tracker went dead. "So it died right infront of this patch of forest…why did he stop here? I haven't heard of anything here…..but his tire tracks don't continue down the road….they just disappear…."

Adorabeezle would be at a lost until she sees something reflecting light in the forest. "What do we have here?"

She'd walk towards the object and would discover Gloyd's camouflaged kart. "Wow….smart thinking Orangeboar…..just you should have added just 1 more branch…."

She'd call the others. "Gloyd has a small hiding spot in the forest on the other side of Diet Cola mountain….I'll be bringing him over soon…." She'd hang up as she walks deeper into the forest.

"So this is where he liked to disappear to….clever….and since no one knew of this….made sense he'd come here…." She'd spot Gloyd's little shack and would walk over to it and would put her ear to the door and would hear him snoring.

"Of course he'd be taking a nap….." She'd roll her eyes as she silently picks the lock when something on the side of the shack would catch her attention.

"Hmm….maybe I could toy with him alittle with this…." She'd look at the AC he'd have in one of the windows and would turn it full blast snickering, she'd walk inside and would notice a tunnel in the basement. "Damn….he thought this through….." She'd glance at Gloyd. "I got time to explore this though.

(An hour later)

Gloyd would wake up freezing and shivering as the inside of his shack would feel like an ice cube.

"What the hell…..I don't remember turning the AC on…..or setting it to start….."

The door would slowly open as Adorabeezle would walk in.

"Gloyd you know damn well I like the cold…."

"H-h-how d-d-did y-you f-f-find m-me?" He'd stutter from the cold but also a bit from the fear.

"You almost fooled me Gloyd…but there's was a tiny spot on your kart that reflect the sun light and gave you away…" She'd close the door and walk infront of the basement one as Gloyd would gulp.

"I assume you saw what my back up plan was while I was asleep?"

Adorabeezle would nod. "How much free time do you have? I mean I didn't explore it but you made a god forsaken tunnel down there…."

Gloyd would shiver. "well we've been plugged in for well over a decade….I just happened to come across this place while memorizing every corner of this world…..and it look like a spot that I could easily disappear in…."

"Well I have to give you points for cleverness….but I think we both know how this ends…."

Gloyd would sigh and stand up. "Then go on….take me to Vanellope…."

Adorabeezle would roll her eyes. "I'm not stupid Gloyd….first discard the joy buzzer in your right hand….and step away from the cabinets which I already know has Cherry Bombs in it…."

"And if I protest?" Gloyd would gulp as she pulls out her long bladed knife.

"You don't have a choice in the matter Gloyd….give up or get hurt…." Adorabeezle would take a step forward as Gloyd would sigh and back away from the cabinets and would let his joy buzzer fall to the ground.

"Look there….just put the knife away…."

Adorabeezle would put her knife away. "Turn around and put your hands on behind your head…" Gloyd would comply as she'd open her phone. "I caught him….stay in positions…."

"What do you mean stay in positions?" Gloyd would ask as she walks over to him.

"Oh the others would positioned just outside this shack and on the road…..just incase you try anything funny…." She'd take out a pair of handcuffs as Gloyd would smirk.

"Me escape? That's a nice joke…"

"Not funny Gloyd…" Adorabeezle would roll her eyes as Gloyd would quickly shove her away and head to the basement and lock the door as Adorabeezle would pound on it.

"Gloyd…..you'll regret this….."

"Not if I escape this game…..hell I'd rather live in tappers then be punished here!" He'd open the door to his tunnel as Adorabeezle would bust through the door.

"See ya Winterpop…." He'd take off running as Adorabeelze would open her phone and go to the door way. "Now…."

Nougetsia and Citrusella would suddenly appear 20 feet ahead of Gloyd who'd stop and look back over at Adorabeezle who'd slowly walk over. "You really think I didn't explore you elaborate system of tunnels? I ended up discovering the exits at Taffy Swamp and in Candy Cane forest…."

Gloyd would see them approaching. "And you think I didn't have a plan B through Z?"

Adorabeezle would pretend to be confused enough to fool Gloyd. "What do you mean…."

Gloyd would press a button on the wall and a hatch above him would open as a ladder drops.

"I prepared for this situation…" He'd grab the ladder and push the button and would pull him up as he goes up he'd look back down at the 3 racers and wave. "Bye-Bye…"

He'd laugh as he'd climb out of the hole. "Sorry but I don't intend on being captured."

He'd turn around and come face to face with Jubileena who'd have her arms crossed. "Is that so?"

Gloyd would jump almost flying back into the hole as he backs up a hand over his heart.

"For fuck sake you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Jubileena would chuckle. "I thought you loved jumpscares…."

"Don't get me wrong I do…..but holy shit…." He'd back away and would notice Adorabeelze, Nougetsia and Citrusella walking out of the shed.

"Before you take me in….how about a magic trick?" They'd surround him. "No…." They'd say in unison as he sighs. "Ok…." He'd drop to his knees and would put his hands behind his head.

"Can I atleast say a harmless joke?"

Adorabeezle would sigh. "It better be funny…"

Gloyd would chuckle. "You what's the best punch line?"

"What?" Nougetsia would ask as they'd have never heard a joke like this.

Gloyd would chuckle. "The one you don't see coming!" He throw down a smoke bomb that would clear seconds later but he'd be gone.

"How? Where?" They'd see him jump down the hole. "God damn it after him!" Citrusella would shout as they chase after him.

"You placed he bear traps right?" Jubileena would ask as they jump down and go after Gloyd.

"Indeed….he should him them in a few moments…." Nougetsia would reply as Gloyd would look over his shoulder. "Good I'm losing them….."

He'd suddenly walk right on a bear trap that would snap shut tight on her leg and he'd collapse to the ground.

"AH! Fuck again! Where is everyone getting this shit?!" Adorabeezle would causally walk over. "You have good hiding spots…..but your item storages aren't well hidden…."

"Aw for fuck sake…." Gloyd hold his leg as they remove the bear trap but Adorabeezle would put her knife to his neck.

"No more games…..it was fun while it lasted but no more tricks…."

"But there's so many other good jokes…." He'd say nervously.

"Do you want to get hurt?" She'd ask as Gloyd shakes his head.

"Then listen good….. –She'd shove him him into a wall- ….don't look at us and put your hands behind your head…..I'm tired of your jokes…."

Gloyd would sigh and comply as Nougetsia would handcuff him….common…it's a long walk to the castle…."

"Whoopie….."Gloyd would say sarcastically as they'd lead him out and begin walking to the castle.

(10 minutes later)

The Castle would come into view. "About 10 more minutes…." Adorabeezle would state as she shoves Gloyd forward. "Stop being slowing down Orangeboar…"

Gloyd would rolls his eyes. "you say that every 5 minutes…."

"For good reason too…" She'd continue shoving him.

"Honest question that may piss you off….was Minty's gossip of you 2 kissing before the random roster race true?"

Adorabeezle would blush and stay silent as Jubileena would blush and look away from him. "I'm assuming it turn out to be true…."

"Shut it Orangeboar…"

"I'm just trying to strike up a conversation….also when did you 2 start having feelings for one another?"

They'd blush again and look away as Nougetsia would sigh. "According to Jubileena it was the night we were plugged it but according to Adorabeezle it was the moment they laid eyes on one another…."

"Awe….." Gloyd would chuckle.

"Nougetsia!" Adorabeezle would shout.

"What? Candlehead figured it out the next morning you 2 had feelings for eachother…I mean Candlehead…of all people…"

"Awe again…." Gloyd would chuckle.

"Gloyd if you don't shut up I will make you eat that hat…." Adorabeezle would threaten him.

"Ok…..but can I atleast tell 1 more joke? You have already taken anything I have that could harm you…."

"Will you shut up afterwards?" Citrusella would sigh.

"I give you my word…." Gloyd would chuckle. "And trust me this is one that always get's people laughing….."

"Fine let's hear it…." Jubileena would say as they begin passing by a tree and Team 1.

"What's red and has an explosive temper?"

"It better not be me your talking about…" Jubileena would galre at him.

"No….god no….if I did Adorabeezle would kill me immediately…."

"Atleast your smart enough to know that…" Adorabeezle would push him forward.

"Finish your joke I'm curious now…" Citrusella would glance at him as he'd chuckle.

"It's a Cherry Bomb…..more like the ones we're passing…"

They'd look up and would see 4 Cherry Bombs. "Oh you son of a…."

A remote would suddenly slide out of his sleeve and he'd press it the Cherry Bombs sending them flying as Gloyd would catch the keys to his cuffs and would free himself.

"That's what I call a classic folks…." He'd bow to Team 1 then would throw down and smoke bomb and would disappear in thin air.

"How did he?" Swizzle would be all kinds of confused.

"God damn it! Adorabeezle would hit the ground.

(Meanwhile)

Taffyta would stop crying and would look over at Torvald.

"You got a paper clip or hair pin?"

Torvald would look up. "Why?"

Taffyta would grin. "I think I know a way out of here…."

 **End Ch.22**

 _So Gloyd manage to elude capture even then he just broke free while laughing about a joke_

 _And what has Taffyta come up with?_

 _And if Gloyd is captured again how badly will Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella beat him?_

 _And will they find Snowanna who's hiding in plain sight? Or Candlehead who's in an obvious spot?_

 _Stay tuned_

 _And as mentioned yesterday this story will be ending soon….but like yesterday a sequel may or may not be in the works…_

 _Maybe….._

 _*wink*wink*_


	24. Chapter 24

**When hunters become the prey**

 _Here's the next chapter_

 _I hope you've enjoyed reading it so far_

 _So Gloyd manage to escape before facing Vanellope_

 _Neither Candlehead nor Snowanna were found_

 _Will that change?_

 _Also what is Taffyta idea of escaping the Fungeon?_

 _And how friendly will Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella be if they ever get their hands on Gloyd again?_

 _Time to find out since I don't want to spoil it for you_

 **Ch.23 Escape**

(As usual where we left off)

Gloyd would walk through his tunnel laughing. "No way that worked! –He'd laugh- And I made them look like fools while doing it!"

(8 minutes later)

He'd climb out through one of his hatches at Lemonade lake and would pop up right beside Snowanna and both would jump from the surprise.

"God damn it! Is everyone out to give me a heart attack?!" Gloyd would put his hand over his heart as Snowanna would sit up.

"No and for the record you're the one that popped up out of no where I should be the pissed off one…."

Gloyd would sit down beside the hatch. "So how long have you been here?"

Snowanna would look over at him. "Ever since we all fled…..I saw them bringing you to the castle…I assume those Cherry Bombs I heard going off was one of your back up plans?"

Gloyd would smirk. "You know I have many…..if they didn't get the message…it's just going to be funnier next time…."

Snowanna would tilt her head to one side confused. "What message?"

Gloyd would chuckle. "The King of Pranks doesn't go down without a fight…."

Snowanna would roll her eyes. "I think we all knew that…..seeing what happened to you the night Vanellope hunted most of you down…."

Gloyd would shrug. "Hey some people have thick heads and don't get it…..take Rancis for example….he thinks lecturing me will make me stop pranking him….it just makes me want to prank him more…..Taffyta on the other hand…..her way…tends to work…."

Snowanna would grin looking at him. "Yea because she hits you…..but more importantly because you love her…"

Gloyd would blush a bit. "Shut your trap…."

"You got denial bad…..besides she prefers you over Rancis and Swizzle…..it's kinda of obvious Orangeboar…." Snowanna would snicker.

"Well atleast I do have someone who likes me…..and I like back…..unlike you and a few others" Gloyd would cross his arms as Snowanna looks over at him.

"What do you mean?"

Gloyd would pull out a list out of his pocket. "I keep this list for a reason…..all the racers in this game are either in a relationship or have a crush on someone…."

"Why are you keeping track?" Snowanna would be surprised.

"Well let's say I prank Jubileena…..not only would she come after me….but Adorabeezle would too….if I pranked Swizzle…..Torvald, Minty and Sticky would gladly help in getting revenge…"

"Ok I get it…..but who's with who? I only knew of you and Taffyta….I only found out about Adorabeezle and Jubileena when Rancis asked Adorabeezle that question on the first day of the tournament…."

Gloyd would grin. "Ok but it'll cost you 20 gold coins…."

"What for?"

"One I'm gonna need it when I get out of this game…two I'm not gonna dump secrets for free…."

Snowanna would sigh. "Fine…..I'm just surprised your not charging more…." She'd pass him 20 gold coins.

"Meh just 5 can buy you a whole night's worth of food and drink at tapper's….."

"True…." She'd cross her arms and lean against the tree behind her. "So go on…spill it…."

Gloyd would grin and read from the list.

"Well as you know there's Adorabeezle and Jubileena…..me and Taffyta…and it's a 3 way battle between Torvald, Minty and Sticky for Swizzle's heart…..Rancis surprisingly still has a thing for Vanellope and even more surprising Vanellope shares the same feeling…..hmm maybe that's why she wanted his team to win….."

Snowanna would ponder for a moment. "It would make sense…..but go on…."

Gloyd would grin and continue. "And the last one believe it or not is actually Candlehead and Crumbelina…..Nougetsia and Citrusella are simply just supportive of their sister's relationship….then there's you…"

Snowanna would sit up surprised. "No fudging way Crumbelina likes Candlehead that way….she's wanted Rancis from day 1!"

Gloyd would chuckle. "Like Adorabeezle she was worried people would judge her….so she pretend to be head over heals for Rancis…..why do you think most night's she worked on her kart with Candlehead? Or simply hung out with her? And did you not see 2 weeks ago how she ruthlessly chased me down after I blew out Candlehead's candle?"

Snowanna would chuckle. "I remember hearing your high pitched scream when she got you…you were at Diet Cola Mountain and I everyone else was in town but it was still loud as hell….." She'd begin laughing uncontrollably.

"In my defense she was seeing red….like I've never seen her that angry…." Gloyd would cross his arms.

"True…..but I remember Turbo actually was worried afterwards…..Turbo of all people…..and he wasn't simply pretending to be worried since he had to stay in character….it was actual genuine worry…." She'd continue laughing.

"You can stop now….I got the point….." He'd sigh as Snowanna would stop.

"Sorry Gloyd…..couldn't help it…"

"Sure…..but seeing how your already here I'll go some place else…." He'd start climbing back into his tunnel.

"Ok but…..be careful….stay safe ok?" Snowanna would look down the hatch at him.

"Don't worry Snowanna…..but would you mind concealing the hatch after I close it?" He'd look up at her.

"Sure…." She'd respond.

"Thanks…..plus when I make my attempt…..I suggest you stay close by…..the chaos should give you an advantage….." He'd close the hatch and Snowanna would conceal it.

"Ok…." Snowanna would rest against the tree still thinking of what Gloyd said about Crumbelina her best friend.

"If it is true…..she was damn good at hiding it….." She'd tell herself as she watches the sun go down and would fall asleep.

(Meanwhile)

Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella would all be standing before Vanellope who'd be very crossed.

"You 4 knew damn well Gloyd wouldn't come quietly…..yet you still let your guard down….and still let him get away…..that angers me….."

All 4 would look at their feet as she'd continue. "You 4 are supposed to be my best…..yet Gloyd….the prankster manage to fool all 4 of you and get away easily…..that looks bad on you….and whatever you do reflects on me…..so you know what this makes me look like? The idiot who chose bad people!"

"We're sorry princess….we thought we had taken every step to prevent him from doing anything…..it won't happen again….." Jubileena would look up.

"I thought Adorabeezle said she had him….." Vanellope would glare a bit as Adorabeezle would look up.

"This is all on me….I was the idiot that didn't think of all the items in his jacket…..I'm the one that made the bad call this is all on me princess…..these 3 did nothing I take the full blame….."

Vanellope's glare would disappear. "I have to say…..I respect your honesty….."

"But you made no mistake in choosing us Princess…I promise tomorrow we will find the rest of them….and when we get Gloyd…he'll come whether he likes it or not…."

Vanellope would grin. "That's what I wanted to hear from you….but I realized simple knivesw won't be enough for you 4…follow me…." She'd get up and go to her room Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella following silently.

She'd open a small cabinet. "Only pull the trigger as a last resort….other than that….keep them concealed…..and only ever pull them out if who ever your taking down isn't complying…." She'd give each of them 1 revolver made of candy and they'd quickly put them in their jackets.

"Also before going to bed tonight place several bear traps with these on them…." She'd pass them some spikes to be attacked to them.

"Don't worry about getting Rancis, Swizzle, Crumbelina, Minty or Sticky…..they're asleep in the castle…..so they won't be hurt…..now go….."

"Yes Princess….." They'd speak in unison and leave as Vanellope would stop Adorabeezle.

"Don't fail me again….."

Adorabeezle would look at her. "Don't worry….they won't escape….." She'd leave as Vanellope would head to the Fungeon to check on her prisoners.

Torvald would slide a hair pin over to Taffyta.

"You sure about what your doing?" She'd look over at Taffyta who'd unbend it.

"Yes Torvald…..she may have taken away my racing ability and status…..but she'll never take away my determination….that's just part of me….."

She'd slowly start picking the lock Torvald getting nervous.

"If she does get free…..and opens my cell…if I leave with her…..Vanellope will surely punish me for it….and Minty and Sticky are waiting for me…..but at the same time…..if I don't Taffyta will surely know something's up….."

She'd tell herself as Taffyta would pick the lock on her cell door and would open it.

"Good now for you….." Torvald would look up at her.

"You go…..Vanellope is probably coming to check on us again….she's done that every 2 hours and it's getting to that time again…."

"No….I'm not leaving you here….." Taffyta would begin picking the cell door Torvald getting nervous.

Vanellope would silently creep over with a crowbar in her hand Taffyta unaware would pick the lock on Torvalds cell.

"Common let's get you out of th-Vanellope would smash her hand against the door with her crowbar and there'd be a sickening crack from Taffyta's hand- "Trying to escape I see….."

Torvald would have a chill go down her spine. "Oh that did not sound good….."

Taffyta would scream as pieces of bone would be sticking out of the palm of her hand and fingers.

"Take that as a warning Muttonfudge….." She'd have 2 servants bring her to the hospital to bandage up her hand and would then look at Torvald in her cell.

"Why were you trying to escape?"

Torvald would shake her head. "I swear I wasn't….you must have heard me trying to talk her out of freeing me….."

Vanellope would chuckle. "Oh calm down I did….I was just messing with you…..I just came to tell you even if the rest of your team hasn't been caught before the arcade opens….you'll still get to compete in the races…..as long as you're a loyal subject…."

Torvald would sigh. "Fine…..thanks Princess….."

Vanellope would grin. "And your off to a good start…..now rest up….." She'd leave and go to her room.

(Meanwhile)

Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella would set the last of their traps as Jubileena would remember they did't search Candlehead's basement.

"Hey we got one last stop before turning in for the night…." She'd walk over to Candlehead's home.

Candlehead would be having a sweet dream her first since the tournament began when she'd be awoken by the sound of her front door opening followed by footsteps on the basement steps.

"Oh no…..hope this works…"

She'd open a door leading to a small space under the stairs and would hide behind 2 stacks of big boxes. "Whoops almost forgot you…." She'd take off her hat and blow her candle out as the basement door would open and 4 beams of light would pierce through the darkness.

"Anyone see anything?" Adorabeezle would look around with her flashlight.

"Well I know she was here at some point…." Citrusella would see a half eaten energy bar beside multiple drawings.

"Judging by the amount of drawings and the amount of detail in them….she's been hiding here the whole time…..but where is she?"

Jubileena would see the door under the stairs. "I think I know…."

She'd walk over to the door and open it slowly shining her light in the small space at Candlehead would stop breathing as the light shines above her the boxes still concealing her.

"Hmm…." Jubileena would walk over to the boxes Candlehead would stay frozen in place only hearing her own heartbeat.

Jubileena eye would catch the candle on her hat and would look over the stack of boxes and see Candlehead sitting there.

"Hey Candles….." She'd grin as Candlehead nervously looks up at her and gulps.

"Come out of there…..it was a good spot…I'll give you that…."

Candlehead would slowly climb out of her spot and would slowly walk out of the door when she'd see Adorabeezle holding her revolver.

"Gloyd gave us hell today….I'm not taking any chances….." Adorabeezle would aim at Candlehead.

"Take you hat off…..lay face down and put your hands behind your head…"

Candlehead would take off her hat and comply as Adorabeezle would put her revolver back in her jacket. "Cuff her Nougetsia…"

Nougetsia would nod and do so Candlehead not saying a word. "Sorry Candles…..just your team lost the tournament….and it was said the losing team would be punished…."

Gloyd would be at the basement door having heard the events from his tunnel. "Good thing I have them go right beside the walls…." He'd tell himself as Candlehead would be pulled up to her feet.

"Can you atleast light the candle on my hat?" She'd look at the ground defeated as Adorabeezle and Jubileena exchange glances.

"Sure….." Adorabeezle would take out a lighter and would light the candle.

"Thanks….." Candlehead would still look at the ground.

"No problem Candlehead…." Adorabeezle would put the lighter away as the basement light would turn on and Gloyd would appear beside the door.

"Looks like I'm late for the party….."

All 5 racers would look over at him. "Gloyd…." Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella would glare at him as Candlehead would smile a little getting hopeful.

"Atleast I brought a gift…." He'd reveal a Cherry Bomb. "And there's more where this came from…." He'd snicker looking on the stairs where several are stacked up while others line the stairs.

"You're a dead man Gloyd…" All four would pull out their revolvers and Gloyd's eyes would wide open.

"Holy shit…w-w-where did you get those…."

"Vanellope…..and unless you feel like being in a body cast I suggest you drop the Cherry Bomb…."

Gloyd would look at them defiantly. "You shoot and we all blow up….with the amount of Cherry bombs I brought…..it'll shake the whole house to the ground….."

"That so?" Adorabeezle would shoot him in the shoulder and he'd drop the bomb put a hand over his wound.

"Hands in the air Gloyd! It's over!" Gloyd would grin making them all uneasy.

"It's never over till the fat lady sings….." he'd toss several smoke bombs filling the basement with smoke as he'd grab Candlehead and rush outside with her. "Here let me get these off…."

"He'd pick the lock on her cuffs and take them off.

"Thanks….." Candlehead would rub her wrists as Gloyd would set off the Cherry Bombs in the house.

"You do realize I'm sending you the repair bill right?" Candlehead would look over at him.

"Yea but that's not important that won't keep them back long common my hatch is just right there…"

He'd walk to it and would step on the spiked bear trap that would dig in deep in his leg.

"Fuck!" He'd hold his leg as he sees Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella appear out of the house fire in their eyes.

"Oh no…..Candlehead….just go down the hatch with out me….."

"Not without you…." She'd drag him over to it and would jump down and pull him in and close the hatch just as Adorabeezle would reach it.

"Damn it!"

Candlehead with Gloyd's directions would arrive at his shack and would drag him upstairs then proceed to barricade the 2 windows and the door.

"Candlehead…why did you save me?" He'd be shocked as she removes the bear trap from his leg and patches up his leg and shoulder.

"Because it was the right thing to do…plus you might not want to walk for a couple days….or use your left arm all that much….."

"Ok thanks…." Gloyd would sit on his chair.

"So I was thinking we use my kart and bulldoze our way through the guards at the entrance of the game….." He'd look over at Candlehead.

"Sounds good to me…..but you should rest up…..besides…..I'll be driving when we do…." She'd look at him.

"Sounds good to me Candles…." He'd falls asleep as would Candlehead.

(10 hours later)

Gloyd would wake up to find Candlehead barricading the basement door.

"What happened?" He'd be nervous when he see's several knife slashes on her arms and chest and 1 on her cheek.

"Citrusella was in the tunnels…..we ran into each other and got in a fight…..I knocked her out with a bucket I saw laying around….but she got some good hits in though…." She'd look at herself.

"Common….lead me to your kart…..we're leaving now….." She'd help him up and help him walk outside.

(Meanwhile)

Rancis and the others would line up beside the main gates like they had done the previous day.

"So do you think anyone else will get caught today?"

"Doubt it…." Cumbelina would lean against the wall.

"I don't think so…." Sticky would sit.

"It's possible but if they used the night to get as far away as possible…..chances of them ge3tting caught are slim…." Minty would sit beside Sticky.

"If any of them do get caught it'll probably be Candlehead…..she is a ditz after all…..she's bound to make a costly mistake…."

Crumbelina would smack him on the back of the head as the others glare at him. "What? I was just saying…."

"Stay quiet before I stuff your hat down your throat Swizzle…" Crumbelina would threaten him.

"Since when do you have a soft spot for Candlehead? Are Gloyd's claims true?"

"Take a long look at this Swizzle…." She'd flip him off.

"You 2 are great together Crumbelina…." Sticky would chuckle along with Minty and Rancis.

"Don't start please…." Crumbelina would look away from them as she blushes.

(Meanwhile)

Snowanna would be in her kart eating a chocolate bar and wouldn't see Jubileena pulling out a half conscious Citrusella out of the hatch.

Jubileena would immediately get on her phone.

"Snowanna is at lemonade lake can you cut off her escape routes?"

"Already done I was coming to join you…." Nougetsia would hang up.

"I'm just up the road I'm coming down it…you can proceed…." Adorabeezle would respond.

"Ok…." She'd hang up and would watch as Snowanna would turn her kart on.

"Time to move….this place is bound to be searched soon…." She'd mutter.

"Not so fast Snowanna….." Jubileena would come out of hiding her revolver already drawn.

"Turn off the kart and step out…..no one needs to get hurt…." Adorabeezle would appear ahead of them as Nougetsia appears behind them as Citrusella would join them head still hurting.

"Look I don't want to get shot…." Snowanna would turn her kart off and step out her hands raised high.

"Good thing…..I didn't want to hurt you…." Jubileena would put her revolver away as Snowanna would get cuffed.

"Can you atleast tell me what's going to happen?" She'd ask as they walk her back to the castle.

"Vanellope prefers being the one to tell you…" Adorabeezle would answer.

"Snowanna got caught…." Rancis would state as the others look over as she walks beside them.

"See ya Snowanna….you'll be missed on the track…." They'd give her a group hug as a few tears escape her eyes.

"Good racing…just wish it didn't have to end like this…" She'd be shoved forward as she's brought into the castle.

"I can hardly take this…." Rancis would remove his hat.

"It's hard because we got caught up in our emotions while competing we never took the time to think about this…." Crumbelina would look at the ground as Snowanna is forced to her knees infront of Vanellope.

"Well Snowanna….I have to give it to ya…you lasted 58 out of 72 hours…you lasted long….but not long enough…"

Snowanna would look up to her tears still streaming down her face. "Please have mercy Vanellope…"

Vanellope would grin. "I'm not killing you…..I'm taking your racing ability and status as a racer…..I am being merciful…."

"Please Vanellope…..not that…..please…." Snowanna would plea as Vanellope shakes her head.

"My pleas always went unanswered as will yours…"

She'd call Sour Bill and put him on speaker.

"Is Snowanna's code box ready?"

"Indeed it is Princess…." Sour Bill would respond as Vanellope would look over at Snowanna who's head would drop defeated.

"Do it….." She'd hang up and would shield her eyes as a bright line shines as Snowanna would be engulf by bright pixels.

Vanellope would look over at Snowanna once the light stops as Snowanna would look at herself.

"Why?" Her racing outfit would be replaced by an orange t-shirt and purple pants but her hair would remain the same.

"Because I can Snowanna!" Vanellope would laugh evilly. "Take her away…..and find Gloyd and Candlehead…."

Jubileena would bring Snowanna to the Fungeon as Adorabeezle, Nougetsia and Citrusella would walk out of the castle.

Snowanna would sob on the way to her cell as Taffyta would sit quietly as Snowanna is shoved in and the door slams behind her. "Enjoy your new home citizen…" Jubileena would look over at Taffyta's hand.

"What happened to you?"

Taffyta would look at the cast on her hand. "A reminder of what happens when we try to escape…."

Torvald would stay quiet as Snowanna would sit down and sob.

(Meanwhile)

Jubileena would join the others at the main gate when they'd all hear the roar of an engine.

"Is that Gloyd?" There'd peer at the kart racing towards them.

"No…..Candlehead's driving but Gloyd is with her!" Nougetsia would say as they blaze by them and go up the Rainbow Bridge.

"They might actually escape…." Rancis would say surprised as they run over several Oreo Guard and speed through the entrance.

"They did!" Swizzle would be bewildered.

"Damn…." Sticky would be shocked.

"Looks like Candlehead did escape Swizzle…."

Vanellope would call Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella back to her throne room and the 4 would reluctantly go as Crumbelina would look at the entrance.

"Stay safe Candles….."

 **End Ch.23**

 _So Gloyd and Candlehead manage to escape?_

 _How will Vanellope handle the situation?_

 _How long will Candlehead and Gloyd stay free?_

 _Stay tuned to find out_

 _And yes these are my pairings in Wreck it Ralph_

 _Adorabeezle and Jubileena (By far my favorite)_

 _Gloyd and Taffyta_

 _Minty, Sticky and Torvald battling for Swizzle_

 _Rancis and Vanellope_

 _Crumbelina and Candlehead_

 _Don't like it?_

 _I don't care I like these pairings and that will never change_


	25. Chapter 25

**When hunters become the prey**

 _Here's the next chapter_

 _So Candlehead and Gloyd made it out of sugar rush_

 _But how long will their freedom last?_

 _Time to find out_

 **Ch.24 One last obstacle to Freedom**

(As usual where we left off)

Candlehead would stop the kart at the entrance of GCS. "Common it'll be easier to blend in with the crowd if we go on foot…." She'd help Gloyd out of the kart.

"Just get us to Tapper's…..he owes me…..he'll help us when Vanellope sends her people after us…" Gloyd would put his arm around her.

"Ok…" Candlehead would help him walk.

(Meanwhile)

Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella would stand infront of Vanellope who'd be on her throne.

"You mean to tell me….Gloyd and Candlehead escaped the game…."

Adorabeezle would look up. "Yes they took off while we were leaving the castle Princess….."

Vanellope would ponder for a moment. "Good thing I had a plan for that…..but while I do that I want you 4 to head to GCS and find them….but don't be surprised if other citizens join you….or other video game characters…."

"Why princess?" Jubileena would be curious.

"I'll put a bounty on their heads….and make it look like they tried to turn me into a glitch again….that'll get Ralph and his buds on their tails….plus I'll offer the remaining racers a deal they won't be able to refuse…..but for now go….."

"Yes Princess….." They'd say in unison and leave for GCS as Sour Bill would walk over to Vanellope.

"Sour Bill….you heard what I said….now go broadcast it to GCS….."

Sour Bill would bow. "As you wish….."

He'd leave as Rancis, Swizzle, Crumbelina, Minty and Sticky walk into the throne room. "You wanted to see us Vanellope?"

Vanellope would look up at them. "Yes….as you saw Gloyd and Candlehead escaped the game….I want you to go find them…..you'll be rewarded if you find either of them….."

"What kind of reward?" Crumbelina would cross her arms.

"Whatever you may desire….coins…kart upgrades…..or if you really want too….you can pick a racer of your choosing to not be punished…."

"Really? Anyone?" Crumbelina would ask.

"Yes…." Vanellope would respond.

"Upgrades…like increase speed without decreasing handling and all that?" Swizzle would ask.

"Again yes….." Vanellope would respond as Rancis, Swizzle and Crumbelina would leave for their karts as Sticky would look at Vanellope. "Our deal still stands right? Torvald will be released?"

"Yes she will be….but I would like you 2 to help anyway…." Vanellope would cross her arms.

"Fine…" Minty would leave followed by Sticky.

Vanellope would call Sour Bill. "Is it done?"

"Yes Princess…" Sour Bill would respond as Vanellope would grin evilly.

(Meanwhile)

Gloyd would be talking with Tapper as Candlehead would notice something on 1 of the tvs. "G-G-Gloyd?"

Gloyd would turn to her. "Yea?"

She'd point to the tv that would be broadcasting them in the game's code room messing with Vanellope's code box followed by a wanted sign with both of them on it with a huge reward.

"Aw crap Tapper take us to the back please before someone notices us."

"Can't Gloyd…..I'm not harbouring fugitives…" Tapper would cross his arms.

"I do pranks not alter codes Tapper…..and if you don't before I die I swear to god I'll tell everyone who put those Cherry Bombs in Wreck it Ralph's booth 2 weeks ago….and Bowser's the following week…."

"Right this way…" He'd lead them to the back where there'd be a rooms. "What do you need exactly?"

Gloyd would look over. "Just some time to change into disguises….and if anyone asks if we came in tell them we saw the broadcast and bolted…"

Tapper would nod and leave. "We'll get changed….go sit down and get something to eat….then plan our next move ok?" Candlehead would nod and go into a room to change.

(15 minutes later)

They'd exit the rooms wearing white hoodies with black baseball caps, black jeans and black shoes.

"Not really my still…." Candlehead would look at herself.

"Hey it's our cover story…..we're those children who work for the mafia from that game that follows the life of children who live on the street and are recruited to smuggle weapons and drugs and that kind of stuff….no wonder the game is rated M….and like Tapper….they owe me a ton…." Gloyd would put his hood over his cap as Candlehead would do the same.

"You've never said why they owe you…." Candlehead would look at him and he'd sigh.

"I'm often the one that gets blamed when they pull pranks or they need someone to take the fall….I let this continue on the condition that when I need something from them I get it…."

"Makes sense…." She'd put on black sun glasses as would Gloyd as they head to the front and sit at a small booth and would be joined by the characters who gave them the disguises.

"They fit well?" One would ask as Gloyd would turn to them. "Yea…..and it's ok if we hide out in your games?"

"As long as you don't interfere with the gamer…." One would look at the tv. "Also mind telling me what happened for you 2 to be in this mess?"

Gloyd would sigh. "Hope you don't hate long stories…..cause this one is a real dozy…."

(An hour later)

Gloyd would finish telling them what happened and he digs in to a hamburger.

"Damn…..so how long have you 2 been on the run?"

"The past 70 hours to be exact…..but we escaped the game just 2 hours ago…." Candlehead would eat."

"Ah that explains why you called us up needing a favor…." One of them would say as they'd also eat.

"The arcade opens in 2 hours but you can spend the time at the residence since that's where we stay when we're not used on a mission and that kind of stuff…"

"Thanks…" Gloyd would respond when Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia, Citrusella and Ralph would appear at the door.

"They came in here and never left those 2 rotten game destroying turbo loving traitors!" Ralph would yell as he walks in and all 5 scan the room as Gloyd and Candlehead gulp.

"You guys have your cover stories right?" One would turn to them and they both nod. "Good…you might need them."

Ralph would go to Tapper. "Where are they?! Where's Gloyd and Candlehead?!"

"Whoa Ralph buddy calm down…..this is a public place…..they came in…..ordered root beer to celebrate escaping saw the broadcast so I turned to watch it and when I turned to confront them they were gone you can check the back if you want…."

Adorabeezle would guard the door as Nougetsia and Citrusella go in the back as Ralph scans around the place as Jubileena walks from table to table, everyone would be silent as they do so.

"You all know what these 2 did? How serious this is? They tried to deny their ruler her rightful place!" Everyone would nod as Jubileena would stop at the booth where Gloyd, Candlehead and the 4 other characters are.

"Problem?" One would ask as she'd be joined by Adorabeezle, Nougetsia, Citrusella and Ralph. "Yea….that girl in the corner is a poser….Candlehead had a large cut just like that on her right cheek….and Gloyd also had his leg bandaged up just like that…."

Gloyd and Candlehead would get nervous as Ralph would move the table. "Got you now!"

"Not so fast…." The 4 characters would get infront of them. "I know we were plugged in just 2 months ago but you should know that jinx –he'd point to Candlehead- has a scar because her adoptive family abused her…Anderson –points to Gloyd- Has to be rescued when a sale goes wrong….that's why they have those unique features on them…"

"Oh really? Then it wouldn't hurt Anderson if we had him walk to the other side of the bar and back?" Adorabeezle would cross her arms

"Not at all..." Gloyd would swallow the lump in his throat and would stand up.

"I guess it's pick on the new guys day or something?" He'd keep his persona and would walk to the other side of the bar and back holding in his screams of pain.

"There…..now can we go now? The arcade opens in an hour…..and we don't want to be running late…."

They'd begin walking by them when Nougetsia would stop them. "Well what about Jinx?"

The character would glare at them. "I understood the reason for the first test but I find anymore insulting…sure we aren't good guys but we're not lying….so we're leaving for our game…."

They'd leave Gloyd still walking without help as his bandages begin getting soaked in blood.

"How far till the game?" Candlehead would look at them.

"It's right here….." They'd go through the entrance and would board the train to take them into the game, Gloud would sit down. "Fuck it hurts…"

"Just be glad we're going…" One of them would say as the train wold begin moving before coming to a complete halt as they'd turn to see Ralph holding it in place. "We're not done here…."

"What do you want from us?!" One of them would yell as Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia, Citrusella and several Oreo Guards would join him.

"One last test….-she'd look at Gloyd and Candlehead-…..if they are who you say they wouldn't mind proving it by showing their faces better?"

Gloyd and Candlehead would hesitate for a moment. "Ralph…..we have our 2 fugitives…."

Adorabeezle would turn to the giant wrecker who'd pull the train car back towards him and would reach for Gloyd and Candlehead when one of the armed characters would throw an impact grenade which would disorient Ralph and he'd let go of the car and it would speed off all 6 waving at the enraged wrecker.

"Thanks…." Gloyd would thank the character.

"I thought they had us there…." Candlehead would breathe normally.

"No problem…..because if what your saying is true….you 2 will most likely die if you go back….but based on the evidence….it seems you are…."

"But please tell me you have a hospital that could help me with this…" Gloyd would point to his blood soaked bandage.

"Don't worry bout that….we'll patch you right up…."

They'd arrive in their game and would treat Gloyd's injury then get them set up in 2 rooms.

"Don't ever leave here alone…..always leave with atleast 2 people for safety….."

They'd both nod as Candlehead would pass out and Gloyd would watch tv as the arcade opens and everyone would return to their games.

(Back in sugar rush)

Vanellope would open Torvald cell. "Common races are starting…."

Torvald would silently get up as Taffyta and Snowanna would be confused. "Why does she get to stay a racer?!"

"Because her sisters made a deal saving her from that fate….now shut up Sour Bill will come shortly to give you your chores for the day…" She'd grin evilly as she'd walk Torvald out of the castle gates where she'd be swarmed by the others happy to have her back atleast.

"Everyone in positions…arcade is open!" Vanellope would shout as a quarter alert would sound.

(Back to Gloyd)

He'd watch the news which would just be talking about the events that transpired.

"Of course an entire segment would be dedicated to that…."

He'd go silent when the wanted poster would appear again but with the words "WANT DEAD OR ALIVE" Would pop up.

"Not a good sign…." He'd tell himself as he'd slowly drift asleep.

 **End Ch.24**

 _I know it's short_

 _But Gloyd and Candlehead have found a place to hide out and disguises and personas to back it up_

 _How will the others adapt to get them?_

 _Or will Gloyd and Candlehead remain free_

 _Stay tuned to find out_

 _And yes the story will wrap up in the next few chapters_

 _But as always a sequel may or may not be in the works_

 _Maybe…_

 _*wink*wink*_


	26. Chapter 26

**When hunters become the prey**

 _Here's the next chapter_

 _So this will take place 1 week after the events of the last chapter Gloyd and Candlehead haven't returned to Sugar Rush and have yet to be caught._

 _What will happen when they run into some friends in GCS?_

 _Will it be a friendly talk? Or something bad?_

 _Time to find out_

 **Ch.25 Betrayed**

(As mentioned we start 1 week after the events of the last chapter)

Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella would return from GCS for the seventh day in a row without Candlehead and Gloyd as Torvald would open her journal and write.

"Candlehead and Gloyd pretty much disappeared….it's heavily rumored they're disguised as those gangsters from that newly plugged in game….but it's hard to tell them apart since they all look the same….but somethings been happening that worries me…I don't know if Vanellope has been tampering with our code boxes but everyone has started losing their memories of when Vanellope killed everyone…even more disturbing it seems everyone including myself is ok with what she did…..from killing us….to what's she's done to Taffyta and Snowanna…..it's bothering me….."

She'd close her journal and would walk around.

"Didn't find them?" Vanellope would ask as Adorabeezle and Jubileena would walk into her throne room.

"No…..I think those characters were telling the truth they showed us everyone onbe of their characters….and none of them were Gloyd or Candlehead…..so unless they were hiding in the sewers in the game or they went to another…." Adorabeezle would answer her as Vanellope would cross her arms.

"Curses…..where did those 2 go…either way thanks for making another sweep of GCS take the rest of the night off…..I'll think of something…."

They'd nod and leave as she'd call walk down to the Fungeon where Taffyta and Snowanna would be in their cell.

"Hello" Vanellope would look in as Taffyta would look up.

"What do you want?"

"Your help getting Gloyd and Candlehead….."

"Yea not happening…." Snowanna would cross her arms.

"Fine…..enjoy cleaning tonight…." She'd walk off as Sour Bill would take them out of the cell.

"Why do we have to clean every night Bill? Can we atleast have a break once in a while?"

"You do have breaks…..you spend the whole day doing nothing…" He'd look over at the 2.

"Yea nothing meaning being forced to watch the others race….." Taffyta would sigh.

(Meanwhile in GCS)

Gloyd and Candlehead would be roaming around GCS with the other characters from the new game.

"So want to go to Tapper's?" One would ask as Gloyd and the rest would shrug.

"Sure beats just walking…." Gloyd would follow them as Candlehead would notice Crumbelina walking alone.

"They won't mind I'm gone for a few minutes…." She'd tell herself as she'd lean against the wall and as Crumbelina would pass by she'd look up.

"Hey Crumbs you seemed to be looking for something…." Crumbelina would jumped surprised.

"Candlehead…..that you?" She'd look over at her as Candlehead would look around.

"Sure is…." She'd remove her sunglasses for a moment. "But don't say my name out loud…..people are still out there looking for us…..and I don't feel like being returned to Vanellope…."

"True…..but why are you only breaking cover now?" Crumbelina would give her hug.

"Because people have been following you for the past week….it being either ralph….one of Vanellope's pets….or one of Ralph's villain friends….plus it seems with Ralph he'd probably end up killing us…."

"I've missed you….." Crumbelina would end the hug as they begin walking towards the new game.

"Yea I've missed having one of best friends around….." She'd text Gloyd telling her where she is and that she's fine.

"Y-yea…" Crumbelina would blush a little and look away.

"So what were you looking for?" Candlehead would look up from her phone.

"Oh nothing important…..but I have to ask you….what do you and Gloyd plan on doing if the game ever gets an upgrade? You and him need to be in the game…."

Candlehead would turn to her. "Don't worry Gloyd has a plan for that….but he hasn't told me them for 'safety reasons'….."

"Ok….how's life been away from Sugar Rush?"

Candlehead would sit down and lean against the entrance to the new game. "It's been hard getting used to not racing…..but it's not like being in Sugar Rush would have been any better…what's happened to Taffyta and Snowanna?"

"….She took their ability to race and status as racers away…..the game only sees them as simple candy citizens now….."

"B-but that's horrible!" Candlehead would cover her mouth and look at the ground as Crumbelina's phone would give Vanellope her location and from a recorder would find out Candlehead is with her.

Vanellope would grin and give the location to Nougetsia and Citrusella who'd head out immediately.

Crumbelina would hug Candlehead again. "It's ok Candles….Vanellope will release the soon…..hopefully….."

"…Does she plan on killing me and Gloyd? Or will she just do to us what she's done to them?" Candlehead would look at her.

"As far as I know she'd do the samething to you guys as she did to Taffyta and Snowanna…." Candlehead would sigh.

"Now you see why we can't go back…."

Crumbelina would end the hug. "I get that…..but everyone misses you guys…..I miss you…."

"But you have everyone else Crumbs…." Candlehead would look up at the ceiling.

"None are like you…..I came looking for you…." She'd look away blushing. "Shit I didn't want to say that…." She'd yell at herself as Candlehead would look over at her. "Why?"

"Um no reason…..just to tell you what I've already told you…."

"I see straight through your lies…..common tell me…..your never this nervous around me usually….." Candlehead would hold her hand only making Crumbelina blush more.

"…There's something I've wanted to tell you for a very long while….." Crumbelina would avoid eye contact.

"Go on" Candlehead would sit up.

"…..W-w-w-we-well…..I kinda like you…..but I mean like you like you….like how Adorabeezle likes Jubileena…." She'd look away blushing not noticing how Candlehead would blush just as much.

"I-I-I kn-know it-it's st-stupid….but I..-she'd be interrupted by Candlehead kissing her on the lips as their cheeks would glow red from blushing.

"I thought you'd never admit it…." Candlehead would hold her tight.

"What do you mean?" Crumbelina would still be blushing.

"I may or may not have learned from Gloyd…but just incase I was gonna let you make the first move….and boy do you get nervous…." She'd chuckle.

"Wait…..how long have you knew?"

"Gloyd told me that about…..5 years ago…..but you were acting like you were head over heels for Rancis…..so I never bothered doing anything…."

"Remind me to punch him….." Crumbelina would clench her fist as Candlehead would chuckle but then would suddenly stop.

"What's wrong?" Crumbelina would look at her.

"I have to go…." She'd get up seeing the reflections of Nougetsia and Citrusella approaching on the reflective material on the entrance gate.

"How long till we meet again?" Crumbelina would stand as Candlehead would board the train car.

"Just walk around in GCS….I'll be waiting….."

She'd wave as the car would take her into the game Nougetsia staring coldly as she goes.

"Atleast we can confirm they still using those disguises….." She'd look over at Citrusella who'd be sending Vanellope the information.

Crumbelina would walk back to Sugar Rush. "Hope you keep that promise Candles….."

(Meanwhile)

Gloyd would leave Tapper's and would wait outside to finish as he'd look at the message Candlehead sent him.

"Atleast your safe…."

Rancis voice would surprise him. "Who's safe?"

Gloyd would look up to see Rancis standing a few feet away.

"So I see your had a change in style…" He'd chuckle as Gloyd would roll his eyes.

"You're a comedian Rancis…."

Rancis would stop. "What that was funny…."

"Maybe to you…..but you know nothing about comedy…..your too narcissistic…."

Gloyd would close his phone as Vanellope would track Rancis and would send Nougetsia and Citrusella to their location.

"I'm not narcissistic Gloyd…..I just know I look damn better than anyone…."

"Spoken like a true narcissist….." He'd chuckle.

"How was that funny?!" Rancis would cross his arms.

"The reaction is half of what makes a good joke…." Gloyd would continue.

"Think what you might but I got our Princess to go on a few dates…." Rancis would take pride in it.

"Either your crazy…or she's gone off the deep end of no return….." He'd laugh as Rancis would go to shout his name but Gloyd would cover his mouth.

"Unless you want a mob to swarm us I suggest you don't scream my name…..because they'd probably trample over you to get to me….and that would not be good for your hair…." Rancis would calm and go silent as Gloyd moves his hand.

"So how are Taffyta and Snowanna doing?" He'd lean against the wall.

"Well…Vanellope strip them of their racing ability and status as racers….the game only sees them as servants…."

Gloyd's jaw would drop. "Daaaaammmmmnnnnn…..now you see why I stay clear of Sugar Rush…..sure I miss racing but it's not like I'd be doing much of that anyway….."

"True….how's living in your dreamworld?" He'd laugh as Gloyd would smirk.

"Your finally getting how to make a good joke….." He'd chuckle but would go silent when he'd see the reflection of Nougetsia and Citrusella on a clock above them.

"Something wrong Gloyd?" Rancis would be concerned as Gloyd would reach into his pocket.

"2 wrongs actually…." They'd both hear revolvers being drawn and would look over to see Nougetsia and Citrusella along with several Oreo Guards.

"Hey Gloyd it's been a while….." Nougetsia would aim at him.

"I would have preferred this to take place with less of a crowd…" He'd go silent as there'd be a loud thumping.

"And Ralph is right behind me isn't he?"

Citrusella would grin and nod as Ralph would tap Gloyd on the head once with his finger causing him to fall. "How long did you think you could hide?"

Gloyd would stand back up and look at Rancis. "Did you really lead them here?"

Rancis would look away. "I may have let Vanellope track me here…."

Gloyd would sigh. "Puppet…."

"Gloyd…this can go 2 ways…..you give up peacefully and won't be harmed…..or we let Ralph go to town on you first….." Citrusella would cross her arms as Gloyd would keep his hands in his pockets.

"I've taken beatings before…."

"None like mine punk…." Ralph would crack his knuckles as Gloyd would sport his signature smile.

"What's so funny Gloyd?" Nougetsia would raise her weapon nervous.

"Oh…..just the fact that none of you ever learn…"

He'd throw a smoke bomb in Ralph's face and launch several ones around him covering the area blinding everyone.

Rancis would get a sucker punch to the face. "Ow!"

"Sorry but you earned that one bud…." He'd hear Gloyd's voice as the smoke would disappear along with Gloyd.

"Oh common he does not have tunnels in GCS!" Ralph would smash the ground as they'd hear whistling behind them and they'd all turn to see Gloyd at the entrance of the new game.

"No I'm just very agile…." He'd bow and run onto the train car and would leave into the game laughing.

"And the lesson is The King of Pranks will never go down easily!" He'd laugh the entire way back.

 **End Ch.25**

 _Hope you enjoyed this short little chapter_

 _This story will wrap up in the next few chapters so stay tuned for that_

 _And I can also say if I get for a certain OC character there will be a sequel to this story._


	27. Chapter 27

**When hunters become the prey**

 _Here's the next chapter_

 _Set 3 days after the events of the previous chapter_

 _Gloyd and Candlehead find out Sugar Rush is getting a small update_

 _Will they be able to sneak back into the game?_

 _Or will Vanellope be waiting for them to arrive?_

 _Time to find out._

 _Note: I just updated chapter 25 because I made 2 errors in names so hopefully that clears that up._

 **Ch.26 Beginning of the End**

(As mentioned above 3 days after the events of the last chapter)

Crumbelina would walk around GCS looking for Candlehead. "Where is she?"

Candlehead voice would make her jump. "Looking for me?"

Crumbelina would look over to her right and would see Candlehead leaning against the wall still in disguise.

"Yes…" Crumbelina would hug her.

"I assume you didn't get on the roster today seeing how you're here and the arcade doesn't close for another 4 hours..…but you also sounded worried…." Candlehead would hug her back looking around to make sure the coast is clear.

"You have a serious problem coming up…." Crumbelina would end the hug.

"What is it? The whole arcade is after us it can't get worse than that….." Candlehead would lean against the wall.

"…Sugar Rush is getting a small update tonight about an hour or so after the arcade closes…it's not big…..it's just adding a new track…but as you and Gloyd know…..you 2 have to be in the game while the game updates….." Candlehead would look at the ground.

"Shit…..But let me guess…..the entrance is heavily guarded and waiting for us?"

Crumbelina would sigh. "Oreo Guards all over the place…..and Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella are going to make one final sweep of GCS before the update…."

"I know it's not because Vanellope wants us back for the update….." Candlehead would sigh.

Crumbelina would lean against the wall beside her. "I hope Gloyd has a plan for that…."

"I got him to spill his plan…..but it's too late….. –She'd point to the entrance of Sugar Rush where there'd be a large group of Oreo Guards- ….there's too much security…we'll never get by it….." Candlehead would sigh.

"But I doubt Gloyd will go down that easy…..He'll fight anyway….." Crumbelina would turn to her.

"Vanellope probably has that covered…I'm just gonna watch what happens before the update…maybe everyone will leave early and I can silently follow behind…." Candlehead would look up at the entrance of Sugar Rush across from them.

"I think they'll only minutes before the update…..just to have enough time to get into the game…." Crumbelina would sigh. "You might have to turn yourself in…."

"I know that Crumbelina…..but I'd rather that be my last option on the table….so the update happens an hour after the arcade closes?"

Crumbelina would nod. "Plenty of time for the Guards to make a complete sweep of GCS and get back with plenty of time to spare…."

"Well…I think this might be the beginning of the end….." Candlehead would look at the ground.

"Don't say that…please…just don't….." Crumbelina would hug her again.

"Trust me I hate saying that…." Candlehead would hug her tight as Crumbelina would get a call from Vanellope.

"Candlehead get away….she might track my call…I'll see you later ok?" Candlehead would nod and leave as Crumbelina would answer.

"I thought you were racing Princess…."

"No players at the moment…where are you?"

"I got bored so decided to go to Tapper's…..is there a problem?"

"No…..when the arcade closes I want you to be atleast at the entrance to the game…..I want everyone to be in the game before the update….the only ones allowed out of the game after closing are my Oreo Guards, Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella…."

"Ok Princess….." She'd hang up and sigh.

(Meanwhile)

Candlehead would fill Gloyd in about what Crumbelina told her.

"Well shit…of course they decide to give us our first update in over 10 years when we're on the run…in our first few years we had quite a few…..but in the past 10 years nothing….for fuck sake…."

"Candlehead would nod as they walk close and lean on the wall across from the entrance of Sugar Rush as Gloyd would call some of the other characters thanking them for their help and telling them not to expect them to come back.

"It was our pleasure man…..hope to go on a pranking run with you again…." They'd hang up as Gloyd would sigh.

"Has there been a point in time today where there wasn't many of them?" He'd turn to Candlehead who'd shake her head.

"Their numbers have only increased since this morning….I think about half of them are already here…and when they make the final sweep tonight it'll probably be all of them…." She'd lean against the wall as would Gloyd.

"Fuck…this is worse than that beat down Crumbelina gave me 2 weeks ago…..and that beat down caused me to miss the random roster race that night….."

"So I assume you don't have any ideas either?" Candlehead would look at Gloyd who'd sigh.

"Nope….and if Vanellope truly is determined to find us before the update…..she will…."

(4 hours later)

Vanellope would arrive at the entrance to Sugar Rush along with the rest of her Oreo Guards, Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citusella.

Crumbelina would sigh as she walks through the entrance. "Right on time Crumbelina…" Vanellope would grin as her guards begin their sweep as all the other racers would gather while Taffyta and Snowanna would watch on a monitor in their cell silently.

"Even if the Guards don't find them they know they have to turn themselves in…." Swizzle would get smacked on the back of the head by Crumbelina.

"Don't need a reminder Swizzle…." They'd all glare at him.

"Sorry….." He'd look at the ground.

(Meanwhile)

Gloyd and Candlehead would see the guards coming.

"So this is how it ends?" Candlehead would look at the ground.

"let's split up…..hopefully after the sweep they'll just return to the game…..then we have a chance of sneaking in…"

"Ok….good luck…" Candlehead would move away as the guards would pass him and he'd show an I.D card from the other game.

"Not the one your looking for boys….." The Guards would buy it and walk away as Vanellope would notice.

"Hmm…..time for a little test….." She'd call Gloyd's phone and would grin when Gloyd would pick up his phone. "Gotcha….." She'd give the location to Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia, Citrusella and Ralph as Gloyd would pick up.

"Probably going to regret picking up but what do you want?" He'd ask leaning against the wall.

"Oh just wanted to know if you just wanted to simply give up before they get to you…." She'd snicker.

"What do you…..wait…" He'd look over at the entrance where Vanellope would be waving.

He'd lean against the wall. "Smart move…..I'll give you that Princess….." He'd look up to see he'd be cornered by Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella.

"Wait a minute ladies…" He'd lift a finger while holding his phone.

"I know you told Ralph so where is he?" He'd look over at Vanellope who'd be grinning.

"For a guy who can smash almost anything with ease…he can be quiet when he wants to…."

"What…..-Ralph would appear out of the game beside him- …..nevermind…."

"I wouldn't mess with them…they all have their reasons to be pissed with you…." Vanellope would snicker.

"Yea I know that I'm not an idiot…." He'd hang up and put his phone away. "Well I doubt everything she said about no harmimg me if I gave up…."

He'd lean against the wall as Adorabeezle would crack her knuckles. "We didn't expect you to believe it…."

Ralph would clamp one hand tight on Gloyd's head and lift him in the air. "Besides from what I've been hearing you deserve this…."

"Squeezing kinda of tight Wreck-it…." Gloyd would reach into his jacket.

"So what? It's not cracking your skull….."

"Doesn't mean in doesn't hurt…" He'd throw a smoke bomb in his face causing Ralph to let him go and stumble backward as Gloyd would turn to Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella.

"Ready for round 3?" He'd reach into his pockets.

"Ok…..winner of this round wins it all…." Jubileena would grin.

"Oh sudden death…..I like it…." Gloyd would grin.

"No need your done!" Gloyd would turn around and would take a hard hit from Ralph that would send him flying over Jubileena's head and would hit the ground hard.

"Damn…..Gloyd's done for now…." Swizzle would watch.

"He doesn't go down easy…..you know that real well…." Rancis would watch.

Gloyd would take a moment before getting up. "So that's how it's going to be?" He'd get to his feet despite the pain.

"Yea…..we finally learn our lesson…Ralph go ahead….." Nougetsia would grin as Ralph would rush Gloyd again.

"You won't go down without a fight…so we'll just have Ralph knock the fight out of you…." Citrusella would grin as Ralph would slam Gloyd into the ground the punch him twice sending him flying again.

"This is getting hard to watch…." Sticky would look away as Minty and Torvald would comfort her.

"Gloyd won't be able to take much more of that…." Crumbelina would watch as Ralph would just beat Gloyd everytime he tried getting up.

(A few slow painful minutes later)

Ralph would toss Gloyd into a wall with enough for it to crack a little a Gloyd would fall to the ground.

"That's enough Ralph…..we can handle it from here….." Ralph would take a step back as Adorabeezle would kneel beside Gloyd.

"Had enough Gloyd?" Gloyd would look at her.

"Fuck you…" He'd spit out a bloody tooth that would land on her cheek.

"That was rude." She'd smash his head against the floor. "Want Ralph to get another turn?"

"Beats anything you could do….."

Adorabeezle would walk back to Jubileena, Nougetsia and Citrusella. "Ralph….he insisted…."

Ralph would crack his knuckles while walking over to Gloyd who'd surprise everyone by standing up.

"Common Wreck-it! Show me what a true villain is!"

Ralph would charge him but he'd step aside and Ralph would hit the wall stumbling back dazed.

"Goodnight bud…." He'd toss a small grenade that would explode with gas that would knock him out.

Everyone would stand silent in shock as Gloyd would pat Ralph's head then look up at everyone.

"Common…..-he'd wipe the blood from his nose and mouth-…..I could do this all day…."

Citrusella would walk towards him. "Very well…." She'd crack her knuckles and charge him as Vanellope and the Oreo Guards would move close cutting off Gloyd's escape routes.

"Never corner me…." He'd toss a smoke bomb that'd hit Citrusella in the eye.

She'd stumble backwards as Gloyd would grab her revolver and knife then would proceed to shoot her in the right shoulder and toss the knife aside then would hold her close to him and put the gun to her head and stare coldly at Adorabeezle, Jubileena and Nougetsia who'd draw there's.

"This is what we call a standoff…..take in note that none of you are fast enough to stop a speeding bullet….one wrong move and I blow her head off….your move….." Citrusella would remain silent.

The other racers would approach wanting to get a better look as Candlehead would use the time to take off her disguise and jump into Swizzle's kart.

They'd all turn around as she'd turn the kart on and take off.

"Of course she takes my kart…" Swizzle would sigh as everyone would look back at Gloyd who'd be grinning.

"Wait…..you wanted this to happen….." Nougetsia would continue. "You had planned for all that?!"

Gloyd would nod. "Yea because I knew if I was found I would have been the primary target….sure I didn't expect to be found the way I was…but I knew you'd all be so eager to get revenge on me that you wouldn't notice Candlehead sneak by all of you…."

"Smart…." Vanellope would mutter.

"Either way Gloyd….your not walking out of this situation.

"I know…..but I can sure waste time…..time Citrusella doesn't have….." He'd point to her wound where blood would be streaming out.

"The update should take place in about 40 minutes….I doubt she'll be conscious by then…." Gloyd would keep the gun to her head everyone including Vanellope shocked having never seen him like this.

"When did you go crazy…." Nougetsia would look at him coldly.

"Oh the moment I died…..got resurrected to take part in a rigged tournament…..fled for my life….Ralph bounding me for 5 whole minutes…..oh yea…..and knowing full well you 3 want me dead….-he'd turn to Vanellope- ….your unpredictable….that's something to be admired…."

"Well thanks…." Vanellope would cross her arms.

Nougetsia would shoot Gloyd's left leg and he'd stumble but wouldn't fall.

"Bad choice…." He'd shoot Citrusella in the stomach.

"No!" Jubileena would watch as Citrusella would slump.

"With medical treatment I give her no more than 15 minutes….." Gloyd would take a dark tone as Citrusella would look up eyes pleading.

"Help me…."

"Ok ok…..look…." Jubileena put her gun on the floor. "This doesn't have to end in a slaughter Gloyd.

"I'd believe that if 2 other guns weren't aiming for my face…." Vanellope would stand silent with the rest of the racers shocked.

"He's like a cornered animal with nothing to lose…." Rancis would be worried.

"It's like he's not afraid to die…." Torvald would be surprised.

Vanellope would stand in between them. "Girls weapons down…" Adorabeezle and Nougetsia would do as told as Gloyd would be confused.

"I have to admit….you are good at deceiving and tricks…." He'd wouldn't change his stance.

"Well thanks for the compliments Gloyd…..but look….I do need everyone in the game during the update….alive…..the code not only demands it…it requires it….so I'm asking for the sake of the game to let Citrusella go…..and surrender…."

"You know damn well I don't want to hurt the game in anyway but I know damn well what awaits me….." He'd begin losing his footing.

"What's wrong with him?" Taffyta would watch worried.

Gloyd would hold his side as Citrusella would be to weak to flee.

Vanellope would approach slowly. "Gloyd…..I can tell just by looking Ralph did major damage internally…..we need to get you back in Sugar Rush…."

Gloyd would begin losing balance but he'd let Citrusella go along with the gun as he falls to his knees.

"I'm surprised you were able to fight through that….but hey adrenaline is something that helps with that…." Medics would rush over to them as Vanellope would kneel beside Gloyd.

"But actions do have consequences….." She'd whisper to him and grin.

"I'll see you in hell…." Gloyd would pass out as both are rushed back to the game.

Vanellope would turn to everyone. "Alright back to the game the updates starting soon…."

The racers silently nod and go as she'd stop Jubileena.

"You caved in…..but I understand why you did…..don't expect any punishment…." Jubileena would nod.

"Thanks Princess."

Vanellope would walk back into Sugar Rush.

"So the only one left is Candlehead…..who could've thought it'd be her? But atleast now she's in the game…..finding her will be easier after the update…."

She'd walk down the bridge while Gloyd and Citrusella would be treated for their serious injuries as she'd walk into her surveillance room and check the monitors for Candlehead.

"Where are you hiding….." She'd spot her. "Aha!" She'd suddenly pass out along with everyone else in Sugar Rush as the update would start.

 **End Ch.26**

 _So Gloyd got captured while Candlehead got away_

 _What will Candlehead do?_

 _Will she successfully free him and escape the game?_

 _Or will she fall into Vanellope's clutches aswell?_

 _Stay tuned for the final chapter_


	28. Chapter 28

**When hunters become the prey**

 _Here's the 27_ _th_ _and last chapter_

 _I hoped you all enjoyed reading it_

 _I know I enjoyed writing it_

 _In this chapter will find out whether Candlehead can escape the game again and what happens to Gloyd_

 _Will they escape?_

 _Or will they fall into Vanellope's grasp?_

 _Time to find out_

 _1_ _st_ _Note:Herschel Nougatson is mentioned in this chapter, like before in the story I have Captain Alaska's permission_

 _2_ _nd_ _Note: Read till the end to find out about the possibility of a sequel to this story._

 **Ch.27 The End?**

(Takes place where we left off)

Vanellope would wake to find Candlehead not on any monitors. "Damn it….well she won't escape since every Oreo Guard is blocking the Rainbow bridge…."

She'd stretch and would go into the code room. "Sour Bill!" He'd rush over as Vanellope would tie a rope around herself.

"Going to check his code box again?"

Vanellope would turn to him. "Yes…..from what it says he's been there for a while…..just never been finished…..I want to see if it's Turbo's doing…."

"Ok Princess…." Vanellope would jump into the void and float over to the code boxes.

"Let's see here…." She'd move a few over and would finally find it.

"There it is….." The code box would be dimly lit with the name Herschel Nougatson.

"Let's see if Turbo has kept you from joining us…" She'd click on the code box and would open.

"Hmm….not Turbo's doing…..he's just not finished….." Something would catch her eye.

"Wait…he'll be added with new tracks at a later date…well that's something…." She'd close the box and tug on the rope and Sour Bill would pull her back in.

"So what's wrong?" Sour Bill would pick up the rope.

"He'll be added in with new tracks at a later date…..I'm going to go check on Citrusella….and while I'm there I'll check on Gloyd…."

She'd leave silently.

(Meanwhile)

Candlehead would be hiding in Gloyd's tunnels. "Good thing he made these tunnels…."

She'd start walking when she'd hear a hatch being forcefully opened.

"Uh-oh…." She'd turn around as the hatch would open and she'd see the sun shine through the open hole.

"Well nice time for a run…." She'd take off as Adorabeezle would jump down and see her.

"Your done Candles…." She'd take off after her.

Candlehead would glance over her shoulder and see Adorabeezle gaining on her.

"Not good…Gloyd I hope you kept hidden miracles in here…."

She'd turn a corner and trip and Adorabeezle would quickly catch up.

"Tough luck Candlehead…." She'd slowly walk over as Candlehead would look to her right and grin.

"What's so funny?" Adorabeezle would back away.

"Oh Gloyd left something laying around…." She'd pull a cherry bomb out of the wall. "Catch." She'd chuck it at her as Adorabeezle would jump away to avoid the explosion as Candlehead would get back to her feet and take off again.

"You just got lucky…." Adorabeezle would take off after her.

(Meanwhile)

Torvald, Minty, Sticky and Crumbelina would all be gathered in Torvald's living room.

"Why did you call us here sis?" Sticky would be concerned.

"Because I've noticed something….and it isn't good….."

"What is it?" Minty would be worried.

"Because it seems Vanellope kinda of has Rancis on a leash…..hell she convinced him to lead her to Gloyd….in exchange for going on dates with him….then there's Swizzle…..but it seems he keeps leaning towards Vanellope side in things…..what worries me is that…..with Taffyta, Snowanna, Gloyd and Candlehead out of the picture…..they outnumber us 7-4 if you include Vanellope herself…."

"So what do we do about that?" Crumbelina would cross her arms.

"I'm not sure yet…but if Vanellope wants to have an iron grip over us even more than Turbo did….she's on the right track…that also worries me….because do any of you remember the night she killed most of us?" Torvald would look at them and they'd mostly shake their heads.

"It's a blur for me…." Minty would respond.

"I only remember the deal that was made ending the killing…." Sticky would lean back in the chair.

"I don't remember the night at all…." Crumbelina would rub the back of her head.

"I only remember because I kept track of that night…..it seems to be Vanellope altered our code boxes so we wouldn't remember….that's probably why she got Rancis so easily…..and seems to be swaying Swizzle…." Torvald would sigh and lean back on her couch.

"So what do we do about this?" Crumbelina would cross her arms.

"I'm not sure…..we'll have to wait and see how things play out…." Torvald would respond.

"Well that worries me more…." Minty would get up and get a soda.

(A few minutes later)

Vanellope would walk into Citrusella's room. "How you holding up Citrusella?"

She'd walk in as Citrusella would weakly look over at her. "Just fine Princess…..just been rather sleepy…."

"Blood lose will do that to you….." She'd sit down in a chair beside her. "So how long did the doctor say you'd be here?"

Citrusella would sigh. "Roughly a week…"

Vanellope would lean in her chair. "Understandable seeing your injuries….."

"Princess…I had an idea on who could replace me while I'm here….."

Vanellope would look up at her. "By all means let me hear it…."

"Snowanna…..but hear me out first…..currently you have Rancis on a leash….and Swizzle is swaying more to your side…..add that to me, Jubileena, Nougetsia, Adorabeezle and yourself….you outnumber the remaining ones 7-4…add Snowanna to the mix it'd be 8-4….and since Taffyta, Candlehead and Gloyd will be out of the picture….they'll never be able to challenge you…."

Vanellope would grin. "That's a nice plan….but why Snowanna?"

"Because I've over heard her talking with Taffyta….she can take much more…if you offer her a way out of it and a way to be a racer again….she'll take the deal…..but just to be sure….you should have her help capture Candlehead first….as a test…."

"I like it…..I'll do that….but you rest up…..you've been a big help…" Vanellope would smile and leave as she goes into Gloyd's room where he'd be still unconscious and have both hands cuffed to the bed.

"Has he woken yet?"

The medic would look over. "Woken? It's a wonder he can breathe…."

"How serious were his injuries?" Vanellope would look at him as he'd read from the chart.

"Besides the shot in the leg from the standoff….Ralph almost killed him…."

"Just tell me…." Vanellope would look over at Gloyd.

"Fine…he broke several ribs….one almost went through his heart…..his left lung collapsed….which caused him to fall…even though it doesn't seem much I'm surprised the stand off lasted 10 minutes…but he went until his body couldn't take it….."

"It seemed he was ready to take Citrusella with him…."

He'd check a monitor…..wait…..his condition has improved dramatically…..how?"

"Well like Citrusella…..I think the update not only kept them from dying in healed both of them abit…."

"If that's the case…..I've never seen it happen before…."

"Well how many times were racers on the verge of death when an update started?" Vanellope would cross her arms.

"Good point…." He'd fall silent as Gloyd would open his eyes and would go to rub them only to realize he's restrained.

"Have a nice nap Gloyd?" Vanellope would snicker.

"Did you catch Candlehead?" He'd smirk when Vanellope would shake her head. "Good….then there still hope…."

"I wouldn't bet on it Gloyd…but I you also have a visitor…." She'd leave as Jubileena would walk in.

"Oh common…..this isn't even fair…." Gloyd would pull at the restraints only hurting his wrists.

"It's not suppose to be Gloyd…." She'd walk over to him and punch him hard on the jaw.

"That was for shooting Citrusella in the shoulder…..-She'd punch him hard again- ….that was for the second shot!"

"Hey you corner me like that wanting to kill me…..expect me to not be so kind…." Gloyd would move his jaw. "I've taken harder punches…."

"I know…..but don't expect everything to be nice and easy once Vanellope takes your racing ability away and turns you into a servant…..take this as a vow…..I will make your life a living hell for what you did to her….."

She'd walk out as Gloyd would gulp. "I actually believe her….."

(An hour later)

Snowanna would walk into her cell and collapse.

"I hate catering to everyone's needs….." Taffyta would be taken to go start her shift as Vanellope would appear at the door. "Hey Snowanna….you look beat….."

Snowanna would look at her still laying on the ground. "Really what gave you that idea Princess?"

Vanellope would chuckle. "Don't get smart with me it doesn't suit you…."

Snowanna would sit up. "What do you want? More 'Help'?"

Vanellope would open the cell door. "No actually here to offer you something…."

Snowanna would lean against the wall. "Ok let's hear it…."

Vanellope would cross her arms. "As you probably saw…..Gloyd put Citrusella out of commission…..and Candlehead got away…..so I want you to take her place while she recovers….and continue helping when she comes back…..in return I'll make you a racer again…."

Snowanna would turn to her. "Really?! You mean I wouldn't be stuck here?! Fine by me!"

Vanellope would grin. "But first you'll have to prove yourself…I want Candlehead cauht….Adorabeezle is on her tail….I want you to help get her….do that….and you'll be a racer again…."

Snowanna would hesitate. "Crumbelina is gonna kill me…..but ok…." She'd stand up.

"Where are they?"

"According to the tracker Adorabeezle activated then under Candy Cane forest…." Vanellope would walk her upstairs.

"I'll get her don't worry…." She'd leave with a new found energy as Taffyta would watch her good.

"Not good….."

Vanellope would turn to her. "Guess you'll have more work to do Taffyta." She'd snicker as Taffyta would sigh and go back to cleaning.

"What else is new?"

(10 minutes later)

Candlehead would climb out of the tunnel and into Candy Cane forest running and panting as she'd look over her shoulder and see Adorabeezle still on her tail.

"How…..is…she…still…..on…..my…tail?" She'd say in between breathes as she'd hear Snowanna's voice.

"Candlehead this way!"

Candlehead would look to her left and see Snowanna and she'd run to her as she'd throw a Cherry Bomb and Adorabeezle would pretend to be knocked out by it.

"Thanks Snowanna." Candlehead would give her a hug.

"Sorry about leaving you here….I didn't realize you were caught….I would have tried to get you out before leaving…."

"It's ok Candlehead…..but common…..Adorabeezle won't be out for long….."

She'd walk away and Candlehead would follow not noticing Adorabeezle getting up and following close behind silently.

"So how did you get out?" Candlehead would look at Snowanna.

"I escaped thanks to you and Gloyd…..I was ceaning the castle before the update….everyone left to find you and I took that time to get out…"

"Why didn't you free Taffyta?"

"I…..uh….uhm….." Snowanna would stutter as Candlehead would stop getting suspicious.

"What are you hiding Snowanna?" Candlehead would back away.

"I'm sorry Candlehead…" Snowanna would look away as Candlehead would feel the barrel of a revolver in the middle of her back.

"Y-y-your with them?" Candlehead would be in disbelief as Adorabeezle would knock her to the ground.

"Candlehead…..while you've been gone I have done nothing but work 24/7…I was starting to lose it….then Vanellope offered me a chance to have my life back an I took it…."

Adorabeezle would cuff Candlehead and lift her to her feet.

"So you'd turn on one of your best friends?" Candlehead would be shoved forwardas they walk to the castle.

"Sorry Candlehead….but I couldn't stand it any longer…." Snowanna would follow behind them and would call Vanellope.

"We have her…."

"Good…take her to the Fungeon for now….I'm busy at the moment…."

"Ok Princess…" Shed hang up. "Vanellope says we bring her to the Fungeon…."

"Fine by me…." Adorabeezle would shove her forward.

(A few minutes later)

Candlehead would be shoved into a cell and the door would slam closed and Adorabeezle would walk off.

"Sorry Candlehead….." Candlehead would sit ignoring her.

"Don't talk to me…."

Snowanna would sigh and leave.

(Meanwhile)

Crumbelina having watched Candlehead being escorted to the castle would look at the ground silently.

"Something wrong?" Sticky would look over at her.

"Snowanna's on there side…it's 8-4…they caught Candlehead…." Crumbelina would sit down silently.

Torvald would sigh. "Situation is getting worse…

"Wonder how Gloyd is holding up…." Minty would sit up.

"Let's go check….maybe we could help him out…." Torvald would get up and walk out quickly followed by them.

(Back with Candlehead)

She'd sigh as she'd lean against a wall. "It's all over….."

She'd be surprised when the wall would move to reveal a tunnel.

"Gloyd your full of miracles!" She'd smile as she'd escape as Nougetsia would see it on camera and call Vanellope.

"Candlehead escaped! Gloyd had built a tunnel in the cell she was put in…."

"Damn it…..ok…..we'll find her…..she's not getting away…."

(Meanwhile)

Gloyd would stare at the ceiling bored beyond belief. "Wonder if boredom is fatal…."

"Not as far as I know…." Torvald would walk in.

"Don't tell me your on her side…"

"No….the only ones that aren't are me, Minty, Sticky, Crumbelina, Taffyta and you…"

"What about Snowanna?" Gloyd would look at them curious.

"Vanellope just turned her…..she helped catch Candlehead…." Crumbelina would look at the ground.

Gloyd would look at the ground. "So this is it huh? This is how it ends for me…."

"Not quite….." Minty would pick the locks on his cuffs.

"Seeing how Citrusella is doing fine thanks to the update I assume it should be the same story for you…" Sticky would check the hallway.

Gloyd would rub his wrists. "What's your plan here Torvald?"

"I need you and Candlehead to escape…..I'm gonna try and get Vanellope to agree to a grand prix of some sort…..but until then hide like before…..we'll come get you when it's time….." Torvald would help him sit up.

"I don't have the strength to really run right now…" Gloyd would say as Candlehead would come through the window.

"Well that's what I'm for…" She'd smile as Crumbelina would hug her tight. "And your tunnel in the Fungeon helped out quite a bit Gloyd…."

Sticky would come running in. "Vanellope is here…..we might want to get out of here…."

They'd all jump through the window a few of them having to catch Gloyd.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Candlehead would turn to them as she'd help Gloyd into Citrusella's kart.

"Going to silently make our way back to my place….they'll never know we were hear…..now get going…..we'll talk when it's safe…." Crumbelina would silently hug Candlehead. "Stay safe alright?"

"I'll try my best but no promises…." She'd jump in the karts. "Get clear cause the moment the kart turns on it'll draw attention…." They'd nod and would flee as Candlehead would turn the kart on and speed off as Vanellope would watch.

"No…..not again…." She'd mutter as Candlehead would simply run over the Oreo Guards blocking the Rainbow bridge and escape once again.

She'd turn to Adorabeezle, Jubileena, Nougetsia, Snowanna, Rancis and Swizzle. "Leave them for now….hopefully a future update will force them to come back….but either way…..I'll have guards in GCS at all times…."

She'd silently walk to the castle and into the throne room.

"Princess…..I did honour my side of the deal we made…." Snowanna would walk into the room as Vanellope would sit down.

"Thanks for reminding me….Sour Bill is in there…." She'd call him. "Sour Bill….you can turn her into a racer now…"

Bright pixels would swarm over Snowanna as Vanellope would shield her eyes.

"Always has to be bright…"

She'd look over at Snowanna after the light fades. "But you still serve me with loyalty…anything treasonous and you will regret it…."

Snowanna would bow. "Understood…."

(10 minutes later)

Gloyd and Candlehead would change back into their disguises as they'd be joined by the other characters who'd help bring Gloyd to their game.

"So what happens now?" Candlehead would look over at Gloyd.

"As Torvald said…..they'll come get us when it's time….for now we do what we've done for the past week and a half….don't get caught…"

"Something tells me Torvald had an idea….." Candlehead would sit on the car to take her into the game as Gloyd s placed beside her.

"It involved racing…..but if Vanellope has a say….it'll be a life or death kind of one…." Gloyd would look over at her.

"Seeing what we've gone through…that doesn't scare me…"

"Me neither…."

 **End Ch.27**

 _So ends the final chapter_

 _So Candlehead and Gloyd escaped_

 _I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it_

 _But I ended the story like this for a reason_

 _It's because….-long pause- …there will be a sequel to this story_

 _I can already say it will include Herschel Nougatson which I already have permission to use (If you want to use him you must ask Captain Alaska first)_

 _There'll be lots of racing_

 _But it won't be the friendly kind_

 _It'll be those loyal to Vanellope and those against her_

 _It's been in the works for awhile so prepare for a something good_

 _And the first chapter will be put out some point next week_

 _Stay tuned_

 _Thank you_


End file.
